Sequensulting Eye
by YaoiFan22
Summary: The God's Tongue isn't the only gift the world has to offer concerning food, the Sequensulting Eye for instance. The Sequensulting Eye causes trouble for the one person who actually has it however. It's a rare gift because no one but Soma actually has it. What trouble has it caused for Soma? How does it effect Soma's life? Read to find out.
1. Chef's Obstacle

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. An edited version of my last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter One: Chef's Obstacle

Soma's POV

I was sitting outside experimenting with a new recipe of Squid Tentacles and Peanut Butter. When I tried it it was really bad, disgusting really. It's good enough for our _Contest_ of who can make the most disgusting dish though.

I think I might lose it if I do and I don't want to use my ability for that. Hearing dad call me telling me my friend is here I smiled.

"I'll be right there!" I called taking my Headband off my wrist. I went into the _Kitchen_ to cook the food for the _Cooking Duel_ next to my father. He was doing the same thing and after a while we finished.

Setting our versions of _Chinese Fried Rice_ down in front of Mayumi she looked to enjoy the sight of it. She'll enjoy the actual food but I'll still lose.

My father had put more stuff in his dish which isn't surprising since it'll make it taste better. He took out his Hair Tie telling her to enjoy. I did the same with my Headband before I spoke.

"Dig in" gesturing to my _Bowl_. "Thank you for the food" she said like she always does before eating.

I stood tall facing my father knowing that I'll have to try harder for next time. She thought about it for a few seconds after eating increasing the tension. "This one" gesturing to my father's _Dish_.

This made the observers clap and my father raise his left fist in the air like someone would when a _Wrestler_ or similar wins a fight. I went to my knees and pretended to hate that I lost knowing dad will know I don't.

He told me I need more training and I ignored him saying that I've lost again today. Dad said I should say that after I've won once against him which is true. "Up to 500 losses yet?" he asked smiling.

I faked being mad saying that it was only my 489th loss which he said was close. I told him to shut up when he said it was still close.

One of my dad's _Customers_ voiced how good his cooking is, _again_. I was depressed for real not faking when Mayumi tried to cheer me up like she always does. I've known she had a crush on me for a while now but I don't want to lead her on.

She told me mine was good to so I turned around saying thanks and I know that. "Would you like to try a new _Recipe_?" I asked.

She said yes without hesitation like she always does. I told her it was Flame-Grilled Squid Tentacles with Peanut Butter which scared her. I knew it would since it always does.

I had a dark _Aura_ around me when I asked her to dig in because it's so disgusting that she'll laugh. When she said no I used that to my advantage.

Putting it in her mouth made her scream from how disgusting it was. I told them that I wanted to cross the horizon of flavor in food making Mayumi's friends tell me to walk it myself. I'd agree with that silently if I have to but that wouldn't be the case.

Everyone who tries your food helps you with their reactions. I felt relief after Mayumi tried it and overheard what two male customers were talking about.

That I was happy when I had people try my mistakes. That I would be a decent _Chef_ if I didn't. My father's the same way however.

My dad walked up to me and asked if the Dried Sardines with Strawberry Jam was worse. I agreed because it was the 'nastiness of epic proportions' which I voiced aloud.

"Right?" he asked but I said that the _Recipe_ I had Mayumi try was worse. He argued saying his was. Another Duel we have is who can make the nastiest _Dish_. That one's really fun to.

I delivered the _Liver and Garlic Chives Meal_ to a _Table_ when it was finished. Another man from a different _Table_ not that far away asked for the _Meat and Tofu_ Meal.

The one next to him asked for _Today's Special_. Telling my dad their orders he said he has it. He was almost finished with another order and then made theirs.

Time Skip: After Everyone has Left

I was wiping down _Tables_ and polishing _Dishes_ before dad told me to do something. "Kill the flame on the _Charcoal Grill_ when you're done" but I was more in a daze than anything about the loss.

I know I was going to lose because of a condition I was born with that had baffled _Doctors_. No one else in the _World_ has it. The one drawback to it is that it doesn't work entirely well for me.

I can know everything about someone and their _Dish_ , anything to do with food, in their past and future. It's the same with me but nothing having to do with the _Ingredients_ I'll use.

The past part of my condition is the person's past with food, how they came to Cook, what their life was like because of it, etc. With the future it's the _Final Dish_ , the results and thoughts of the ones who eat it, and the _Recipe_ on how it was made. Because there was nothing like it anywhere my father and I named it _Sequensulting Eye_ , a mix between ' _Sequence_ ' and ' _Result_ '.

That was probably a bad name but they said I could since I'm the first to have it. I want to surpass my dad in cooking without it.

If any one thing, no matter how small, changes in the past the future can change for the better or for worse. That is what dad and I agreed on. I'll make good enough _Dishes_ for this _Diner_ when I run it after I surpass him.

I won't use my ability to do it because that isn't something that is needed to make good food. Hearing the door open broke me from my thoughts.

I turned to see four people: a brunette male in Glasses and a _Suit_ on the far left, the same kind of man next to him except he had shorter hair than the other. A women with long purple hair, a Pencil Skirt, Suit Jacket Necklace, and Glasses was second to the right. Finally a bigger man on the far right with lighter brown hair than the other two.

The female of the four walked passed the _Counter_. As she did so she said she's sorry for barging in despite the _Diner_ being open when she walked up to me.

She introduced herself as Minegaski an _Urban Life Planner_ taking off her Glasses. Leaning over quick enough while doing this to make her chest shake. I didn't pay attention to that because I don't like where this is going and because it's bothersome.

I asked her what she would like with a stoic expression before she asked what I was talking about. I told her the normal for what I meant.

Telling her we recommend the _Golden Eye Sea Bream Sashimi_ she cut me off before I could finish. She said she wasn't here for that. That she came here to discuss the plan that my father and her discussed the other day.

She explained why she was here but I didn't want to listen. I put the _Charcoal Grill_ I had in my hand on the stupid Brochure she placed on the _Table_ in front of me.

I shortened her explanation to that they were Land Sharks wanting us out to build a _Hotel_. " _I_ don't want to close this place down" never once mentioning that my father didn't. She put her card down on the _Table_ turning away.

She told my dad that it will be increasingly difficult to run a 'small-scale' eatery like ours when the times are changing. That some shops are having trouble keeping up with their Stock.

"We don't have a problem there" I crossed my arms. Telling her we're responsible when it comes to serving Meals our _Customers_ like I could tell she wasn't happy about what I said. Despite her outward appearance and words I could see that much.

Her mood changed from happy about our ways being what the industry needs to asking how we'll take responsibility if our _Customers_ aren't satisfied. Taking the card on the _Table_ with some tongs I answered her.

"I'll close up shop then" dropping the card into the _Charcoal Grill_ directing a challenging gaze at her. She asked me if that was true and I nodded. Catching my father's gaze he continued with the _Dishes_.

Returned my gaze back to her she said she would return later. She left and I was glad for that, I never once mentioned my father would since this is _his_ _Diner_ not mine.

Time Skip: Next Day

Walking to the _Store_ from _School_ I know something bad happened to the _Diner_. I also know I can easily fix it later though so I wasn't in a hurry. I got a call from dad when I was crossing the _Bridge_ to get home confusing me.

I answered it hearing him ask if I was home yet. "No I was at the Store picking things up for Breakfast why?" I asked a little worried.

He told me he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow and that I don't have to open the _Restaurant_. I nodded telling him that's fine before I stopped walking. He asked me what I was going to do after _Middle School_.

Knowing he wants me to do more with my life after _Middle School_ than just the _Diner_ I answered honestly. "I know you want me to do something besides the _Restaurant_ because my Skills aren't that good yet.

I plan on studying cooking I just don't know where" I answered frowning. He said ok and that I'll see him tomorrow before hanging up. I ended the call on my end wondering if he was asked to do something for one of his many unknown _Chef_ friends.

I know a lot about my dad being a _World_ famous _Chef_ and all about his cooking because of my gift. He never actually tells me himself and I wish he did.

We have a good relationship despite that but I hope he can tell me someday. Knowing isn't the same as seeing the retell. I unlocked the side door to the _Diner_ seeing all of the Meat was ruined.

It's easy to fix but I wanted to see what else needs fixing. I saw the front door was open and figured that's where the problem lies.

I went out the door and saw something white fall from above me. Looking up I saw Flour all over the sign. This shocked me but again will be easy to fix.

I saw something in my vision and heard the voices of the future. I knew what was coming next before I even heard her voice.

I didn't turn around at what she said about 'the ugly sign' being covered up. That was her reasoning for why things looked much more orderly around here. She said she was craving Meat not long after that.

She went inside sitting down at a _Table_. She said I have to make the juiciest Meat Dish I can but I stayed still.

Even though it's fixable I was still upset that she went this far to close up dad's _Diner_. I said 'I' not 'dad' when I said 'I'd close up shop'. She asked me if I couldn't make it and if I can serve it or not because a _Customer_ is asking for _Meat_.

I was mad at her for ruining dad's _Diner_ when he isn't here to decide if it should be shut down or not. She tried to coerce me to shut it down because of a little flour on a sign.

It can easily be removed so it makes no sense. "Not my decision because I don't own this place. If you want a juicy Meat Dish then it's on its way" taking my Headband off my wrist.

"If I serve your Dish and it satisfies you you'll never come back here" tying an _Apron_ to my waist and my Headband on my forehead. I was in the _Kitchen_ before I got the materials and food ready.

The _Cutting Board_ and Potatoes to slice them and the Onions to chop. Turning the _Stove_ on because that's where the Potatoes were going. After a few minutes I opened the lid so I can take them out.

Dicing them with the skin I did the rest. I only listened to the uneasy conversation she had with her cohorts when I did the rest.

I presented the _'Gotcha' Pork Roast_. I named it that because I used Bacon instead of Pork which surprised them. They thought I had made a perfect _Pork Roast_.

I told them what it really was when they said this. Potatoes surrounded in thick-cut Bacon that I was going to use for breakfast tomorrow.

I told them what it was called after telling them what it was confusing them. Noticing the atmosphere I didn't explain and got annoyed at her reaction. She told me that she wanted Meat which Bacon is.

I guess she only thought of the Potatoes. She told me _Chefs_ who're a success work in first class _Restaurants_ or luxury _Hotels_.

Similar to those she produces which almost made me scuff. Ina Garten became famous for her food. She came from humble beginnings and has yet to work in a high class _Restaurant_ or whatever.

When she told me that it was a failure. That this _Diner_ has no right to exist I put the plate down in front of her.

"This will prove whether it deserves to exist or not" I smirked eyes narrowing. I told her to dig in and she hesitantly did so taking her fork. She put it in creating a suspenseful atmosphere.

That wasn't really surprising though before she took a bite. "You're enjoying it right?

Something made in the _Diner_ you made fun of" I smiled. I told her the secret to the Dish. Steam _Potatoes_ till they're soft, chop Fiber filled Mushrooms to take in the Oils, and kneading the Onions that add sweetness together.

Wrapping it in Bacon and roasting it slowly in the oven to crisp them all the while the Potatoes and Mushrooms soak up the excess oils creating a new texture. I told her how I made a mistake in plating the Meat and the Potato Salad I was serving to a customer.

Also mentioning how I noticed the Potatoes had soaked up the juices of the Meat. Telling her that I learned to make this Dish from a mistake I made. She told me that I can't call it a Meat Dish but I could see her resolve slipping.

Could see that she wanted more. Taking the plate from her I turned telling her that if she promised to leave the _Diner_ alone than she could have more.

She asked why anyone would do that so I pushed it a bit farther. Walking away before I spoke. "It's a shame but I have to…" I couldn't finish the sentence though because she told me to wait and that she promised.

I wanted her to say she wanted more because that's what all _Chefs_ want to hear. She did say it when I turned my head to look over my shoulder at her.

I walked back placing the plate in front of her again. They all dug into the food making me smile. Taking off my headband I wrapped it around my wrist telling them I was glad they liked it.

Time Skip: The _Morning_ After

I was up almost all night cleaning the sign knowing something good will happen today when dad gets home. Hearing footsteps I looked down and to my left to see dad standing there.

"Hey dad" I smiled cleaning off the sign after. "Did something happen?" he asked but I shook my head knowing he didn't believe me. He continued anyways telling me that he was closing the _Diner_ for two or three years.

Nodding I asked about the regulars. About what I'm supposed to be doing until he opens it again.

I got off the Ladder so we can talk inside since he went inside. He told me he'd have to apologize to them and that an old friend suggested working together. He'll be living with them for a while apparently.

"Dad you still didn't answer my question on what I'll be doing while it's closed" I was a bit worried and concerned at his comment. He said he's leaving when he gets his stuff packed and that he'll send me money to live on.

"Dad please answer me for once, I want to know what I'll be doing while you're gone and the _Diner_ is closed?" I asked again looking at the ground. His fist lightly hit my chest making me look up. He told me it's time I leave and I nodded telling him that it still doesn't answer my question.

Time Skip: A few Weeks Later

I was walking down the street to my dad's old _High School_. I was wondering if he was going to send me here or not.

I guess that my answer a few weeks ago when I talked to him was the push he needed to send me here. Looking at the _Transfer Info Sheet_ I had in my hand I wondered if he wants me to learn cooking where he did. I don't really know the reason for this but I hope there'll be new things to learn here.

And a few decent people. Dad told me I have to study there for three years but I wish he'd have told me rather than dumping it on me last minute.

I know it's a harsh school for people who can't cut it but I don't think he planned this. I heard a scream bringing me out of my thoughts. Turning my head I saw two young men lying on the ground.

They were complaining about not passing the _Advancement Test_. Then there was a man on his knees to my left willing to pay ten or twenty million for his son's expulsion to be revoked.

I knew this was the place just from the students. I looked in front of me regardless to see the Plaque that says ' _Engetsu Teahouse Culinary Academy_ ' (1) which is where my father went. My dad had told me before he left that I have to do well here to surpass him.

I already knew that so it was pointless to say it. "I know dad see you when I see you" I had answered him a few weeks prior.

I headed to the school after he hung up the day he told me I would be going here. I was gaping at the school for a few seconds before I heard my _Phone_ going off and saw that it was my dad. I knew I wasn't going to like the conversation I'd have with him but answered anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:20 P.M. on February 6, 2017.**

 **1) Another name for** ** _Totsuki Culinary Academy_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. Eggsamination

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Didn't have School today so I'm updating at 8 something in the morning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Eggsamination

Soma's POV

"How will the Entrance Exam go Soma?" He asked me when I answered the call. I sighed seeing that my sempai won't pass me out of pride.

It's good to her yet someone else will like it and pass me. "She won't like it because of pride that it doesn't look like something she'd normally eat. Someone else will let me join because they say it has potential" I told him.

I could almost hear him laughing at me. Hearing a noise in the background it sounded like an _Italian_ accent.

"Are you in another _Country_ dad?" tilting my head when I asked. He said that he's cooking in _New York City_ making me sigh. "Your friend works in _New York City_ in the _Manhattan Royal Hotel_ right?" I asked sighing.

He said he's in the _VIP Reception Hall_ there. I nodded even though he can't see it.

He told me he went to _India_ , _Italy_ , _Spain_ , and now _America_ in that order. He also said that he was going to cook in the _Cities_ on the _East Coast_ for a while. What he just said made me frown.

I know he's a world famous _Chef_ but come on! He could've told me that before he left. "And why is that?" all he said is it's a favor for a friend.

He told me that if I can't survive here until Graduation I won't be able to surpass him. I yelled at him that I will making him laugh at me again. I cut him off since I already said good bye.

I don't need to hear what he's going to say since I already know. I was mad at my dad for plenty of reasons but I couldn't ask someone to try my terrible _Recipes_.

I don't know anyone here, in the end I ended up kicking a Bench. A Bench that I didn't see someone on that is. I apologized for it until I saw what type of person he was.

His attitude towards people who aren't of non-humble backgrounds in the kitchen is someone I don't want to be around. I was told to sit down so I did to be polite.

He told me that things are lively today because of Exams and such. I just nodded before he told me his name's Yoshiaki Nikaido. His family owns a _French Restaurant_ which I was told despite already knowing.

I told him mine owns a _Restaurant_ to. He said that a group across from us owns _Restaurants_ and the other owns a _Seafood_ business.

Everyone has a connections to food here making me nod. He asked me what kind of _Restaurant_ my family runs making me smile. I knowing he gets mad at those of lesser standing being around him.

"Sorry Mr. Nikaido but my family own a _Diner_ not a _Restaurant_ like yours" I smiled steeling myself for whatever he intends to do. He kicked me off the Bench which didn't hurt.

Because of this I calmly stood up brushing the concrete grains that came loose off my jeans. He started yelling saying that this _School_ isn't for those of low class like me. That's understandable with the low Graduation rate and many subjects taught here.

I walked up to him with a dark aura not touching him at all. I'd rather not get into trouble here of all places.

"You never tried my dad's food or mine so I'd watch what you say about his _Diner_ " I smiled scaring him. If I wasn't so mad than I would've laughed when he fainted. Instead I turned around walking off.

Wearing a calm expression I walked the _Campus_ ignoring the words of the other students. Words about a ' _Diner_ kid' trying to transfer into this _School_.

'Dad should know I don't take well to people bad mouthing something they've never tried. He's not even here and wants me to get worked up' I thought passing a Fountain. Entering the _Examination Hall_ I heard whispers of disbelief.

That was before I heard the girl in front mention that she was the _Examiner_ for us. Erina Nakiri was the _Examiner_.

She's a good _Chef_ better than a lot of professionals and has a good palate because of the _God's Tongue_. She's had the _God's Tongue_ since she was little and she's gained infamy from it apparently. Her regimen as a child made her cold, ruthless, and she criticizes.

She judges a _Dish_ without a second thought. This makes her judgements rash.

She criticizes on looks as well which is why I'll fail her _Examination_. Mrs. Arato is more into _Medicinal Dishes_ because of her job as Erina's servant or whatever. She gave us the rundown of how it works.

Mrs. Nakiri however told Mrs. Arato to bring a _Kitchen Work Table_ over and she complied. Everyone was confused as to what she was going to do while I was only curious as to what she was doing.

She picked up and Egg and showed it to us. She said that the _Dish_ will consist of Eggs as the _Main Ingredient_. That we'll make one _Dish_ that matches her palate which will be why I fail.

The look of the _Dish_ and how someone treats her also comes into play with her palate. This worried the others before she said that they can withdraw and cancel their _Application_ in the next minute.

This only caused chaos before they were all gone. Interrupted whatever the two were talking about I asked about the _Dish_ requirements. Mrs. Nakiri turned sharply to me with a stern expression.

She told me that as long as I use Eggs there's nothing more to the rules. I sighed out of slight relief before walking over to her to thank her.

If she'll let me but I tripped and caught myself before I got too close to her chest. I quickly backed away before Mrs. Arato could get in between us. When she did though she asked me if I knew who she was.

"Mrs. Nakiri is the possessor of the second best palate in the world. The best one only a few know of.

Her palate includes the look of the _Dish_ " I said making them gape at me. Mrs. Arato told me that I shouldn't look down on Mrs. Nakiri. I didn't listen to the rest.

It was something about her being the youngest member of the _Elite Ten Council_. I already knew that and I wanted to take a look at what I have to work with.

They yelled at me not to wander around making me turn to them. Mrs. Nakiri asked if I was still going to take the _Exam_ making me smile with a nod.

"I already know I'm not going to get to pass because of your pride Mrs. Nakiri. I'll still do this regardless" I said throwing a _Knife_ into the air. "Knowing your reaction to it will be good enough" I smirked catching the _Knife_ again.

As I was examining an Egg Erina spoke. She told me that she'll 'taste the food of bottom feeders' as I started to untie my Headband.

I smiled before I spoke. "I'll serve our _Diner's Specialty_ then" I smiled taking my Jacket off. Tying my Headband on my forehead I got started.

I turned on the _Stove_ before chopping the Celery that's required for the _Dish_. After a few minutes I checked one of the _Ingredients_ that is to go on the top.

Seeing it was good enough I cracked four Eggs in a _Bowl_ whisking them. When I was whisking Erina asked what I was making. "It's a _Specialty_ at my dad's _Restaurant_ , a secret" I answered her.

"I'll fail you right now if you don't answer me" she was stern in how she said it making me sigh. She asked if I have any intention of making a _Dish_ that'll fit her palate.

"It's the eighth item on Yukihira Diner's Secret Menu" I smiled before she asked what complicated _Dish_ it will be before I answered. "I don't think you want to hear what it is. It doesn't sound complicated" I said. Seeing her glare I told her it was _Rice with Seasoning_.

"It's no ordinary seasoning which is why I had said that it doesn't sound complicated" I explained when Mrs. Nakiri decided to walk off. It got her attention making me smirk.

I told her that it was Transforming Seasoning making her repeat it out of either surprise or disbelief. I went back to the _Stove_ telling her it was almost done before it was. I thanked her for waiting before putting the _Bowl_ down.

Mrs. Arato said it does look ordinary which I was glad for. I want to get better at cooking for the _Diner_ and nothing more, besides liking to cook.

Mrs. Nakiri told me that it doesn't arouse her appetite before walking away. She said the _Exam_ is over. Mrs. Arato tried to stop her before I said she hasn't seen its true form yet.

This made her stop to turn around asking what I meant. I showed her the gelatinous like cubes of the Seasoning that's for the rice.

Placing a bowl of Rice down on the _Counter_ I told her it's only revealed when put on White Rice. I poured it on with a smile. Watching as the Seasoning melts from the heat of the Rice coating the Egg as it should.

It created a delicious aroma that I know Erina likes. She told me she can afford to try one bite.

Told me to hand it over but before I did I put chopped Green Onions on the top. She slowly put it in her mouth and I could tell she didn't judge because she went for a second bite. I never said a thing about it before she did.

She asked if it was Aspic. Aspic is made from a Meat or Fish Broth with high gelatin content that congeals into jelly.

I just told her that I simmered the Wingtips of Chicken, Bonito Stock, Sake, and a light Soy Sauce. I finished saying that the I finely chopped the Aspic once it cooled and solidified. "Once it's sprinkled on the Rice the Aspic melts coating the Egg Soboro with the broth. It isn't like anything she's eaten right?" smirking as I spoke.

That shocked her before she told me to be quiet. "Despite it being ordinary my dad and I used our creativity to add to the flavor.

Make it unique if you will, it is Yukihira cooking after all" I smiled looking at her shaking hand. "You're going to fail me because of pride right? Because you can't deal with the fact that it's good but looks nothing like what you've been eating.

It looks ordinary" I said after she was reacting to the food in a good way. "Sure we're small but you're the same size.

Your pride's the only thing that's higher than the ones you look down on" I chastised. I know she'll say it's disgusting but I asked how it was anyway. "It's disgusting" she almost spat out.

I know she liked it and that's good enough for me. Knowing someone else that has higher authority than her try it, think I have potential from it, and then approve my transfer is enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished editing this at 12:06 P.M. on February 12, 2017**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	3. Provoking Sabotage

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Provoking Sabotage

Soma's POV

I was almost for the _Ceremony_ when I saw that the one who liked the _Dish_. The one who got me into this _School_. He was done talking before a girl announced that a transfer student will be joining the _School_.

She means me so I'm glad I'm not entirely late. I walked up and asked if I could say something.

She nodded telling me to make it quick. "Hello everyone it's an honor to be here with you all. I don't plan on being challenged or anything and not win against them.

Especially one who has yet to cook in front of _Customers_ so that means I'm taking the top spot. Though not for reasons you might think" I said apologizing to the girl for not being quick.

None of the trash that was thrown at me for making a speech, that has to be true, hit me. I walked into a tent-like thing that Mrs. Nakiri is in. I greeted her asking if I was weird up there.

She asked why I was here and said that what I asked doesn't matter. I pulled out the _Letter of Acceptance_ her father sent me.

"Don't tell me anyone wouldn't come here when they get this?" I asked a bit sarcastic. She looked surprised and I can't blame her, she asked how I got it. "The one who liked the _Dish_ I made.

Then again you did as well you just don't like Lower Class food tasting better than High Class _Restaurants_ " I smirked. "You can tell me what you think" I smiled head tilted.

She was blushing when I said that and told me that she'll never accept that I'm here. It was a mistake apparently which made me smile because what she said next was a contradiction to learning from mistakes. If my acceptance was a mistake than I can get the top spot.

She told me that I shouldn't make her laugh and that every junior here has been learning top class _Gastronomy_ since that year here. This made me frown before she walked past.

"You don't stand a snowball's chance in Perdition here" I told me storming gracefully past me. "Three years of cooking huh? Does that stand a chance of living in the _Kitchen_ for twelve and holding a _Kitchen_ _Knife_ at three?" I asked making her stop.

She turned her head in surprise to look at me. "No one messes with my dad's _Restaurant_ , I don't care who it is.

I'll make you say our _Diner_ food is delicious Mrs. Nakiri using everything I have" I said before I had to head to class. I heard that we were working with our current partners which is the one next to me. Megumi Tadokoro is my partner's name.

Her mother is her biggest inspiration to become a _Chef_. She draws the 'man' character on her hand when she gets nervous which is normally in cooking.

If she gets one more _E-Rating_ she's expelled. I noticed the glares and saw that she wasn't so I said 'hi' scaring her most likely. I'm guessing it's because of the speech I made earlier today.

I threw up an Onion catching it repeatedly speaking out loud about my _Home Economics Class_ being the only class I've taken that includes cooking. "Your nervous huh Mrs. Tadokoro?

You wouldn't be doing that if you weren't" I asked seeing her writing the 'Man' character on her hand. She nodded surprised. I asked if it was because of the _Rating System_.

She nodded again making me smile. "My name's Soma Yukihira Mrs. Tadokoro, it's a pleasure" I smiled wider.

She said it was nice to meet me as well before she looked away. It was most likely because she didn't like the stares aimed at me. "Mr. Chapelle is a strict but caring _Teacher_.

Even after his students graduate he's strict but caring. He tends to be strict to those who don't do well with _French Cuisine_ " I said reading the information.

Megumi looked surprised and asked how I knew that. "It's a secret" I said before Mr. Chapelle spoke. He said that we become responsible for a delectable _Dish_ once we step into the _Kitchen_ and status nor experience can excuse us from this.

He said that a _Dish_ that doesn't deserve and _A-Rating_ gets an automatic _E-Rating_. I got another vision from my _Sequensulting Eye_ when he said this which is really annoying.

It shows we will get an _A-Rating_ but he wants to give a higher one. I said he looks scary like that but I know he was looking at me when I said that. Megumi told me that he's notorious for being extremely strict with grades.

"Yes I know, it's because he doesn't want his home _Cuisine_ ruined. I don't mind that in the least" I smiled.

She continued saying that he's nicknamed ' _The Chef that Never Smiles_ ' making me smile. "I'll keep that in mind because that won't happen with ours" I assured her. Mr. Chapelle said that we'll be making _Boeuf Bourguignon_.

It's a _Dish_ I haven't tried or heard of but I know what's in it and how it's made. He told us it's the Staple of _French Cuisine_ and even though that's true he'll put it up on the board.

The time limit is two hours, when it's complete we bring it up immediately. I heard Megumi ask if I ever made it before. "No, that was never anything my father taught me since he only wants me to know about _Diner_ food" I informed.

She looked surprised and scared. "Even though I already know the _Recipe_ I'll go look at it while you get started okay?" I asked walking away.

I whistled as I walked listening to the two young men behind me. I went to look at the _Spices_ when I heard what they had to whisper about. I know she started so I turned to ask if she needs help.

I noticed she was concentrating really hard and decided to get her out of it. It isn't good to concentrate _that_ much.

"Look at all of these _Spices_ Tadokoro-San!" I smiled getting her out of it. I noticed however when she left the two who were glaring at me earlier were looking at the _Pot_. They had Salt in their hands I noticed.

Eighteen minutes later I went to tell Megumi about the _Pot_. I acted like I didn't know it happened though.

She told me it still has twenty minutes left to simmer. I didn't bother looking behind me because I know the culprits were smirking at us. I really don't want to see that again though.

I opened the lid seeing the Salt before Megumi asked what it was. "It's salt Mrs. Tadokoro but don't worry it won't be a problem" I smiled. "I'll get the spare _Ingredients_ so don't worry" I assured.

She was still mumbling when I returned with the _Ingredients_. " _Chefs_ before anything else Mrs. Tadokoro remember?

Mr. Chapelle has good advice" I said untying my Headband when she spoke. She told me we don't have time to remake it. "I'm glad I know the _Recipe_ and how to make it but you'll still have to help out" I told her undeterred.

She nodded before I took out my _Knife Kit_. Taking out my favorite _Knife_ I started cutting up the Garlic.

Megumi showed me the Salt, Pepper, and Bouquet Garni so I thanked her as I continued cutting the _Ingredient_. Finishing the _Dish_ thanks to Megumi I walked up to the _Instructor_ asking for an Evaluation. I put the _Dish_ on the table in front of Mr. Chapelle who checked it.

Tenderness of the _Meat_ as well as the juice with a _Fork_. He told us that it's so tender the _Fork_ practically springs back.

He asked how we managed to finish the assignment. He had heard we had an accident apparently making me smile. "Honey.

I kneaded it into the _Meat_ before I braised it adding it to the _Seasoning_ " I explained simply. He explained to himself and Megumi how that happened with the _Protease_.

 _Protease_ breaks down _Proteins_ allowing us to tenderize it in the time we had left. "I read a book while my dad was asleep and read Pineapple Juice tenderizes _Meat_. It made no sense to waste a good Pineapple on just that so I experimented" I answered Megumi.

She had asked how I knew to use Honey so I finished the answer. "Honey's versatile and has a long shelf life with the similar effects as the Pineapple Juice" I smiled.

"Why don't you try it?" I smiled gesturing to it. She complied trying it at the same time as Mr. Chapelle. I was glad he was smiling, the others were shocked at it though. I knew he'd like it however so I wasn't as surprised.

He told us what I had seen earlier which was an _A-Rating_. He said he doesn't have the authority to give a higher rating.

"I'm glad you liked it" taking off my Headband smiling widely all the while. It's good to see their full expressions towards the food I make. I was stifling a laugh at what happened to the group.

They were the ones who had tried to ruin Megumi's chance at facing her family with good news. Their _Pot_ had exploded because they were in too much awe at what happened.

I put the Honey back before Megumi came up to me. "Good work today Mrs. Tadokoro" I smiled facing her. She thank me for helping her since she wouldn't have passed otherwise.

I stopped her from continuing because it isn't true. I told her that I'm happy we're paired together before asking her something.

It was regarding the _Nasty Cook-Off_ my dad and I normally have. "Can ya help with a new _Recipe_ I've been working on? It's so I can unimprove it for when I see my dad again?" I asked.

She seemed excited. I don't think she heard the word 'unimprove' otherwise she wouldn't agree to it.

I had her try it and she didn't like it. That's good for me but I think it could be worse than that. Because of her reaction I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh but it didn't work so well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished editing this at 4:37 P.M. on February 20, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	4. Cooking Day

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Cooking Day

Soma's POV

I was walking to the **_Polar Star Dormitory_**. The **Dorm** that my dad went to when he came here.

I was glad I got to get some exercise in before I looked at the map. The **Facilities** are beautiful though so hunger and freezing doesn't really bother me. I got another vision and saw an elderly woman trying a _Dish_ and liking it.

Seems I have to make something to get into the **Dorm** like dad did. I'm guessing since I didn't bring anything it'll have to be with the food from the **Kitchen**.

I reached the **Dorm** when I thought that making a Crow caw. That got me out of my thoughts before a bunch of Crows decided to caw. I walked into the dark **Dormitory** asking if anyone was around before I saw black smoke.

'I guess there's a _Smoke Cooker_ here' I thought before I heard something crash upstairs. It made the **Dorm** shake.

A stamped of animals Usako, Kamosuke, and Shikanoshin were called by Yuki Yoshino. Despite being one more that she didn't call. Yuki, a **_Game Animal Chef_** , was apparently living in room 116.

I was threatened by the **_Dorms Admin_** to be flayed alive if she let game animals in her room again. The next threat was to the **_Smoke Chef_** , room 208. He was asked to turned an empty room into a _Smoker_ without permission.

This threat was to string 'em up above _Smoke Chips_. I felt bad for the next kid who was in room 205.

Who apparently wasn't to blame for if the floor falls. Despite that he was still threatened to be punched a hole in the gut. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned around to see the lady from the vision, it sounded like her to.

She introduced herself as Daimido Fumio after asking if I was the transfer student Soma Yukihira. I nodded before she continued saying that her other name here is Fumio-san.

The _Madonna of the Polar Star_ is another. It's an odd name but I didn't say that out loud. She asked me what I brought in way of _Ingredients_.

I smiled saying I didn't have any. She was shocked but told me the rules which I shook my head at.

"I already know them. You have other _Ingredients_ here right? I mean you must have if you have a decent **Kitchen**?" I asked smiling a bit.

She seemed angry at that but said she has scraps in the **Kitchen** and I nodded. "I'll accept the challenge of making something with scraps only" I said.

She seemed curious before I asked if I could see the **Kitchen**. She showed me where the **Kitchen** was. It was beautiful and spacious which doesn't surprise me. Mrs. Fumio said she hates 'know-it-all brats' before asking me how many student-cooked meals she's tasted so far.

I know it's a lot and to not assume she'll give a passing grade to what I'll 'slap together' as she put it. I looked at a cardboard box on the floor finding Onions and other odds and ends for **Vegetables**.

I opened the **_Fridge_** to find Eggs. I also found in the **_Cabinets_** Panko Bread, Rice, and an assortment of **_Seasonings_**. "This should be plenty. I know you'll like it though.

I knew the result before I even entered the **Dorm** " I said but the last part I said quietly. I know she heard it and it surprised her.

I tied my headband to my forehead before I got to work cracking an Egg into a Bowl. I cut up an Onion, mushed an Egg into a bowl, and made the patty I'm using for the Dish. I set the **Mackerel Burger** in front of her.

"What kind of magic this is?" she asked me when she cut it. I'm guessing it's because there wasn't any ground **Meat** to make a **Meat-Filled Hamburg Steak**.

I told her I used Canned Mackerel and that it's a **Mackerel Burger** which surprised her. Surprised her enough to repeat the name anyway. I explained how I made it quite easily.

"Using Eggs, Onions, and Panko I added the Dried Canned Mackerel seasoned with Salt and Pepper. Then I cooked it to make a fluffy Makerel Burger" I explained to her surprise.

"I made the sauce with the Mackerel juice, Ponzu, and thickened it with Potato Starch" I told her before I said it's name. "I call it **Yukihira-Brand Kitchen-Clearing Mackerel Hamburg Set** a really long name I know" I smiled. "I don't really know which one you'll taste but it'll be the same.

You'll feel like you're in your younger days or something so please have a taste" I smiled. She seemed curious so she took a bite after she said it would be way too fishy.

She tried the **Soup** after that and seemed to like the **Soup** as well which I was happy for. "How'd you make the **Soup** base without Bonito or Kelp?" she asked. It was funny to watch but I kept a happy expression.

"I did bring something actually" flicking the Squid Tentacle that was in between my teeth. She asked if I really used Squid as a **Soup** base so I nodded.

I explained that dried Squid is just **Umami** in concentrated form. If you reconstitute it in hot water and added Salt it'll make a depth of flavor in a **Soup** base. I moved out of the way when she tried to grab a hold of someone she's fantasizing about.

She grabbed the Counter instead which worked just as well apparently. After she was finished she turned telling me that I passed.

I was happy about this so I took off my Headband off. "Glad you liked it" I smiled. She handed me the key to room 303 which was my dad's old room.

I asked Mrs. Fumio when I would be able to take a Shower. She told me that it's the girl's turn right now so I would have to wait.

I found that Megumi was the one using it right now which surprised her apparently. I greeted her but she ran away with only a towel on. It was odd that she didn't have clothes in there with her or at least outside the door.

I went in and took my Shower. I finished not long after I got in and went to my room in my track suit/pajamas sitting on my bed.

I missed my home of fifteen years when I realized that I left it despite knowing I'd go here at some point. I laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. A man removed a tile from the ceiling above me not long after.

I wasn't really surprised to see one of the **Elite Ten** that's currently residing in this **Dorm** being the culprit. He greeted me but he didn't use my name.

"You know I have a name right?" I asked. He nodded before telling me there's a welcome party for me. I felt bad for Zenji Marui when I arrived.

He has to study and we're using his room for it. He studies harder than most because he has shortcomings when it comes to natural talent and stamina.

He asked why we always party in his room and I wished we could switch rooms. He needs to study but I don't think I have a choice in that. Yuki said that he has the biggest room and again I felt bad.

Yuki was sitting on his bed without permission. Ryoko Sakaki, who works with fermented Ingredients, said that his room's always clean to which I feel even worse for.

He just cleaned it. Shoji Sato, room 107, spoke next saying that there were books scattered everywhere. He was standing next to Daigo Aoki who was from room 211.

Daigo told Zenji to have more chairs which Zenji was opposed to. I don't think he wants to have his room look like it's for more guests. To have it look inviting for more parties.

I looked over at Shun Ibusaki seeing he was moving a cup with his lips. Looking back at Megumi I remembered she has the room next to mine, room 302.

"Looks like we're in the same **Dorm** as well Mrs. Tadokoro" I said. She looked at me when she asked if I passed the Entrance Exam in one try. I nodded saying 'I knew I would' fighting back a frown at the knowledge.

I wasn't givin' the way to win just the results of what I would come up with. She told me rarely anyone passes on the first try.

That was true in some cases before I asked her how it went for her. I felt bad that I asked just now remembering that it took her three months. Whatever I learn from my **Sequensulting Eye** is stored in my memory.

I can remember it easily surprisingly. I frowned at her a little before I perked up at Ryoko.

She asked if I want a drink. I nodded holding the cup to her. She poured in the drink and I saw it was cloudy when I went to take a drink.

I used my **Sequensulting Eye** and found that it has some Sake in it. Not enough to be easily recognizable though.

I didn't want to drink it especially after the short dark laugh she made after she told me it was only **Rice Juice**. I asked about what Mrs. Fumio would say about this. Just then she came over the speakers saying she has **Buri Daikon** which made me smile a little.

Yuki said that Shoji and Daigo should come back before Mrs. Fumio starts talking about the **Elite Ten** again. I didn't ask about it because I already know about it.

"The **Elite Ten** are the highest decision making body right? I know a little bit about it but not a lot" tilting my head to the right. They nodded before Yuki asked Marui to explain.

He complained about it though. I was about to say it's fine but Ryoko convinced him by saying that it's for a newbie.

"It's a council of ten of the academy's elite students that settle a wide variety of issues" Marui said. He told me next that they're second to the **Director**. He's the one who decided that I stay since I have potential.

"Yeah I know about that but you do know Mr. Marui was talking right?" I asked the girls who were interrupting him. He was in the middle of his explanation.

I looked up when I heard footsteps to see Mr. Isshiki and the other two. Mr. Isshiki was wearing a pink Kumabear Putit-House apron holding out a hand to me. He said that he was glad to have me here.

"Call me Isshiki-Sempai" he told me but I shook my head. "You're going to have to finish that introduction later because that isn't all Isshiki-Sempai" I said.

That surprised him before I shook his hand. He started a speech on youth but I didn't bother listening to it until it was over. Shoji asked him not to come through the **_Attic_** to call on us anymore.

Said that he could use the pipes like he does for the girls. Megumi goes every time though which is why he's suggesting that part.

I don't mind him using the **_Attic_** though. Megumi said that she goes every time because he'll continue talking to her every few minutes till she does. This made Ryoko tell her he'll stop after a while of ignoring him.

"Megumi's too conscientious" Yuki said and I agree. Daigo and Shoji both agreed that the **_Attic_** is better.

They don't want him talking to them all the time apparently. "I actually like this **Dorm**. I'm glad he told me to come here" I said hearing Megumi ask me who I was talking about.

Mr. Isshiki asked if we all had our drinks and that we're toasting my future in this **Dorm** and the **Dorm** itself. I was drinking little of the juice at a time.

When I saw everyone acting oddly I asked if there was any food. Shun suggested something he smoked today. He told us it was three kinds of _Jerky_ and _Smoked Cheese_.

I tried one of the lighter pieces and it was really good. Daigo makes fried **Veggies** which I tried when he placed down a plate of freshly _Fried_ _Mixed Veggies_.

That was really good to, apparently so was Shoji's _Fried_ _Shrimp_ which isn't surprising. He specializes in fried **Meat**. This however made them argue and Daigo bump into a shelf causing books to fall over.

Yuki told them that they make too much food this way. They told her to be quiet because she smells of her animals.

She was smiling when she said that she was going to have to show them her animal beasties charms. It'll only take an hour was all she said before she went to leave. Ryoko asked if she was really going to strangle a **_Duck_** or something at this hour.

This made me sigh as Megumi told her to calm down. She was already leaving however.

I realized I still had my _Squid_ creation and asked if Shoji wanted to try it before he actually did. I told him it was a failure. His face went blue before that though.

I had used Squid Tentacles, Honey, and Black Sesame with the **Recipe** this time. Megumi thought I was going to kill him which she should know wouldn't be true. This time when Isshiki-Sempai came in he wasn't wearing anything underneath the apron. It's called Isshiki-Sempai's **_Impromptu Naked Apron Getup_**. Daigo gave me that information when Isshiki-Sempai was strutting in it.

I was only watching unlike my other Dorm mates. Everyone except Shun was watching while Megumi didn't want to.

The others encouraged it. While everyone was asleep Isshiki-Sempai said I was welcome here again. I nodded getting a vision of the _Spanish Mackerel_ that he was going to make later.

"Thanks" I said before he told me we were all out of food. I nodded asking if he was going to make something with _Spanish Mackerel_.

He looked surprised but nodded. He walked to go cook and I nodded as well before looking at everyone. A few minutes later Isshiki-Sempai came in with **_Spanish Mackerel with Chinese Pepper and Puree_**.

Trying it it tasted really good. So good I felt like I was surrounded by flowers which of course is expected of a **_Seventh Seat_** of the **Elite Ten**.

He said that I said some interesting things at the Ceremony making me smile. "Are you another one of the fools who took that seriously **_Seventh Seat_**?" I asked. He looked surprised again but shrugged.

"I would like to try your cooking next Soma" he told me. I nodded getting a vision.

A vision where he wins the duel making me smile wider. "I'm going to lose it but I like **_Cook-Offs_** " I said before he looked at me surprised again. "Don't lie about my score Isshiki-Sempai" I said and he nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished editing this at 4:50 P.M. on February 27, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	5. First Totsuki Cook-Off

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Five: First Totsuki Cook-Off

Soma's POV

I got up and went to the **Kitchen** to see what I should make. I found another piece of Spanish Mackerel so I decided to make another dish from **_Yukihira's Secret Menu_**.

Item number 20 to be exact. Isshiki-Sempai asked what I meant by 'Yukihira' since I said it would be from **_Yukihira Diner_**. "It's a Restaurant my dad owns" I told him.

I also told him the Ingredients I was going to use. "I'll serve Yukihira's popular item with the same spring theme" I smiled.

I turned on the **Stove** after taking out my favorite knife. I prepared the Spanish Mackerel after. I heard the girls wake up, except for Megumi.

Heard that they were confused about the cook-off. I just finished cooking.

I finished it so I served it. I told them it was the **_Yukihira's Secret Menu Item 20, Revised_**. It used to have Salmon in the tea over a rice ball.

I changed it to accommodate the Mackerel though. I told them they could dig in because I made enough for everyone.

Ryoko picked it up asking what was poured on it. " ** _Salted Kelp Tea_** " I smiled. Yuki and Shun really badly wanted to eat it.

I know Isshiki-Sempai thought it was pedestrian. That it screams food for the masses.

He still tried it after everyone said to dig in. Isshiki-Sempai said it was delicious. Yuki was describing the texture of the skin being superb. That the mackerel was really juicy.

Ryoko asked what the mouthfeel was from because you can't get it from grilling. I was going to tell her my dad taught me.

Isshiki-Sempai, however, said it was **_Poele_** which I know about. I forgot it was called that though. " ** _Poele_** is a method in **_French Cuisine_** right?

My dad taught me this when I was little but he never told me what it was called" tilting my head. "The Mackerel was cooked with the **_Poele_** method" Isshiki-Sempai said.

"He taught me that you can enjoy it crispy, the better way is this way. Or to enjoy a different texture by softening it a little with salted Kelp" I smiled. He asked me how my dad knows **_French Cuisine_**.

"I know why but he never tells me anything himself. He has a lot of friends who own Restaurants.

He's asked to the different **_Countries_** to help cook" I informed. He seemed to like how my dad taught me to cook. They all started slurping the dish after that.

I loved seeing their expressions when this happens. Even though I know I'll lose or that I'll get close to losing.

I won't change it in any way, I'll see they liked it regardless. I took off my Headband saying I was glad they liked it. Isshiki-Sempai decided to shake my hand after that.

Time Skip: Thirty Minutes to an Hour Later

I was cleaning and sharpening my **_Knife_** after that was done. Isshiki-Sempai started saying that I'm now a member of the **Polar Star**.

I was really happy about before he asked if I have any questions. "Since I came here for this reason how do you get into the **Elite Ten**?" I asked. I was looking at him over my shoulder.

I had stopped cleaning my knife to ask this. He asked why I'm so determined to get into the **Elite Ten**.

"My dad, the reason I came here is to get his respect so I can run **_Yukihira Diner_**. Prove I have what it takes to" I said putting my **_Knife_** up. I was done with it for right now.

"If I could challenge you, win it, and you actually tried this time. Would I be able to join the **Elite Ten** is my real question" I asked standing in front of him.

He smiled getting up with tears in his eyes. He's impressed by me which was a shock. I nodded not really fazed by how he acts.

He told me that's how I should be and how **Polar Star** students should be as well. It made me smile before I touched the scar on my right eyebrow.

I didn't stop feeling the indention until he told me we should get some rest. I nodded since I agree with that suggestion. I was a bit tired from everything that's happened today.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was in the **Kitchen** on a chair waiting to ask Isshiki-Sempai how the challenge works. When they came in I asked.

He told me to sit down at a table. He'll tell me during breakfast which I nodded at. He told me there were a lot of rules for the policy.

Ones where students settle disputes which doesn't surprise me. Told me if I wish to challenge him for his **_Seventh Seat_** I have to wager something of equal value.

Expulsion wouldn't even be enough which made me smile. It had Daigo asking if he was serious before Fumio-san said the **Elite Ten** is worth that much. Because of their status anyway.

She told us that several **Elite Ten** members came out of **Polar Star** in the past. It was the **_Golden Age_**.

She also said that we're pathetic which I don't think is right or wrong. Yuki complained about her talking about the **_Golden Age_** again making me frown. I don't know if my dad even liked his life here or not.

He _never_ talks about it. Isshiki-Sempai asked me if that answers my question.

I nodded before Ryoko said she couldn't believe I was going for the **_Seventh Seat_**. Megumi said I was reckless and Yuki said I was stupid. "Anything else?" I asked.

All he did was nod. He continued after when I raised a brow in question:

First an Adjudicator to clarify that it's a formal challenge.

Second an odd number of judges.

Third a contestants agreement of the conditions of the challenge.

He told me that there is a flip side to it. If you meet all three conditions than you can challenge anyone in the **Academy**. "It's called a Shokugeki" he told me.

Makes sense since I always wondered what that was doing in my dad's Matches here. I asked him a few times what it meant.

He always said not to bother with trivial things because it didn't concern me then. I figured he didn't like talking about **Totsuki** either because he hated it or because I wasn't going there. I don't talk to him often now to ask.

I had figured I can ask the other students here. I was glad I did because I finally got answers to the ones he didn't give.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, finished writing this at 7:33 P.M. on March 5, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	6. The Shokugeki Challenge

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Which I am wonder, how can anyone like this story? It's terrible in my opinion. I do apologize for how the start and middle of this chapter is worded. I redid over 2000 words because I had already written that many.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Shokugeki Challenge

Soma's POV

I was sleeping when I heard a faraway voice bringing me out of my dream. I hated the dream since it was just a repeat of my past in _Home Economics_. I had gotten bullied for my gift in that _Class_.

They had thought I made them fail on purpose just by saying they were going to lose. They lost the same way as I had saw they would.

They might have lost because of me but I don't really know (1). Hearing Isshiki-Sempai needed my help with something i opened my eyes. "Alright, Isshiki-Sempai" I answered getting out of bed.

Getting dressed I saw Isshiki-Sempai open the ceiling asking if I was okay. He probably knew I was up late so I just nodded.

When I reached the front door I found Yuki there. Asking if she was woken up as well she answered with a laugh. Because of this I'm guessing she was.

"What are we doing?" I smiled slightly. We're harvesting _Vegetables_ from the back _Garden_ apparently.

"So you grow your own food then?" I asked still a bit tired. 'Good food means good _Ingredients_ ' She said making me smile. We passed Shun who was using a _Chainsaw_ to cut _Wood_.

Yuki said that he makes his own _Smoke Wood_ making me smile again. She continued on saying that Ryoko has her own _Workspace_ to make her own _Rice Malt_.

We stopped by a _Chicken Coup_ before she informed me that she wants to breed a special _Polar Star Chicken_. Similar to the _French Bresse Chicken_ in that way. It sounded interesting so I nodded before she stopped confusing me for a bit.

I realized we reached the _Vegetable Field_ my dad and Dojima Jin won. She said something I already knew when she introduced it.

What she said was that this _Field_ is where they grow over ten kinds of _Vegetables_. She also mentioned that Isshiki-Sempai's their _Leader_. That was something I didn't know.

I looked around to find Isshiki-Sempai. He was dressed in a _Fundoshi_ before he greeted us both with a good morning.

He told us _Morning Labor_ is good for the spirit with a smile and I agree. Yuki and I sweat dropped at his ensemble however. He walked up to us putting the _Gardening Hoe_ down in front of him when he stopped in front of us.

He told me that knowing how food grows is a part of our training, I only nodded at this. "This is _Polar Star Farm_ or, if you like, _Isshiki Farm_ " I smiled at him as he said this.

Hearing Megumi call my name I looked to my left. She was dressed in a _Farming_ clothes with a _Basket_ of _Ingredients_ that Isshiki-Sempai grew. "They look delicious don't they?" she asked making me nod.

"You fit right in here" I smiled before Yuki spoke. She said Megumi's like a breath of fresh air in _Polar Star_ while I silently agreed.

Isshiki-Sempai took out a _Fruit_ telling me to try it. I nodded taking it as I thanked him. When I tried it it tasted really good compared to other _Tomatoes_ I've tried.

I knew it would be really good because of my _Sequensulting Eye_ but It's better to actually try it instead of knowing about it. I frowned minutely when I thought this.

"How do you make them this good of quality?" I smiled wishing I could have it for the _Diner_. When he said it takes up all his time I sweat dropped. It takes up so much time that he misses _Classes_.

In my opinion he has his priorities backwards, _Classes_ are the most important here from what I've heard. I heard Ryoko apologize for keeping us waiting before turning around.

I saw her waving happily next to Shun, who was a bit indifferent, as they walked up to us. We started _Harvesting_ when they reached the _Field_ before looking at the many _Ingredients_. "They look delicious" I smiled picking a head of _Lettuce_ up.

Megumi thought I was only eating instead of _Harvesting_ but no one disagreed. I would like to think it was because their backs were facing me.

Time Skip: Thirty _Minutes_ to an _Hour_ Later

I stopped working when Megumi told us it was time for breakfast. Shun and I headed to the _Table_ as I took off my white _Gardening Gloves_. They were white with red lines going around the wrist.

"What did you make?" I asked with a smile when she opened the _Bentos_. I had asked because they were different from normal _Rice Balls_.

Isshiki-Sempai said they were her special _Three Rice Balls_. I smiled hearing this telling them that _Rice Balls_ are great after _Fieldwork_. Yuki picked one and got the one with cooked _Seasoned Chicken Tenderloin_ , _Salt_ , and _Green Onion_.

"It's really salty but that makes it better" Yuki said making me smile. "The saltiness is really good after _Fieldwork_ " Ryoko said making me agree but still silently.

Isshiki-Sempai said that _Kelp_ is a normal _ingredient_ for _Rice Balls_ , since his had _Kelp_ on top, making me smile. He won't know until he bites into it what it contains. It has _Kelp_ and _Cheese_ inside that's simmered in _Soy Sauce_.

Megumi said that the sweetness of the _Kelp_ works well with _Cheese_. I agreed picking up the last one asking if it was _Garlic_ marinated _Pork_ taking a bite.

"It's good" I told her smiling. She was too surprised to comment. Snapping her out of it I asked how she figured out she could do this.

She told me she got the idea from what I did in class. She mentioned that she was talking about what I did with the _Honey_.

"I marinated the boiled _Pork_ with _Garlic_ , _Miso_ , _Sake_ , and _Honey_. Because it goes well with _Rice_ I chopped it up putting it in the _Rice Balls_ " what she did was a really neat idea. "That's really cool" I said with a smile before she stuttered.

She was listing what else there was: _Barley_ and _Roasted Green Tea_ mainly. "You can have as much as you like, there's enough" we did so eagerly.

Ryoko and Yuki were the first to try it. I saw they were blushing from how good it was. Everyone sighed when we tried the drink.

I was also included in the group who sighed. It really was good.

Isshiki-Sempai said Megumi's cooking always soothes everyone. I agreed with what he said but didn't voice it. "The _Chicken_ isn't dry and the _Pork's_ nice and tender" I haven't said much regarding the taste of the food.

"You blank out when you get nervous right? Is that why you can't cook like this in _Class_?" I asked before she got depressed.

She told us that she's always had _Stage Fright_ making me nod. Isshiki-Sempai said that she should try to be more relaxed when she cooks. I agreed silently as Yuki voiced her agreement.

"That way you'll make a good _Chef_ and _Wife_ " Yuki said making me cover a snicker. What Yuki said however made Megumi space out when she spoke.

"You think so?" she asked in a daze. In all honesty I felt bad for her. I couldn't say that though because she'd get depressed again.

Time Skip: a few _Hours_ Later

When we were done working Yuki asked if I was going to join any _Research Societies_. I didn't know anything about them so I asked what they were.

They listed the different things they do which intrigued me. They research different foods, make new _Recipes_ , and sometimes compete in _Cooking Competitions_ outside of _School_. The _Competitions_ are what interested me though.

Isshiki-Sempai said it's their version of a _Club_. Megumi told me she's in the _Regional Cooking Research Society_ which does sound interesting.

I think I should join a _Club_ that might be in trouble because of lack of members or something though. I want to try to help someone while I'm here, this would be a good chance to. I wouldn't want people missing out on something this interesting.

Scene Change: _Club Board_

I was looking at the _Board_ seeing a variety of different _Clubs_. The one that caught my eye however was the _Donmono Research Society_.

The name sounds familiar so I told her I would look at that one to see what it's like. "Come on Megumi-San, you're coming with me" I said gently taking her wrist seeing as she was blushing. I did feel bad but I wasn't going to let go.

Scene Change: _Donmono Research Society_

When we got there I felt bad for Konishi-Sempai. He lost his members and will be shutting down as a result.

I knew this place would be what I was looking for. He told us we should go because _Don RS_ is about to become history but I didn't. I just told him our names and he told us his.

I asked if he was okay knowing that he wasn't. He chuckled lowly saying that we can laugh at him all we want just because he couldn't save _Don RS_.

I saw Megumi crouch down picking up a _Recipe Collection_. She told me what exactly it was making me curious when she stood. "Can I see it?" I asked holding out my hand.

She handed it to me so I looked through it seeing it has a small bit of creativity despite being all-rounded. "They're very creative Konishi-Sempai, I wish I could help you out" I smiled sadly.

He asked if I get them before I looked over to him. I wasn't going to move out of the way when he grabbed my shoulders but I was slightly confused about why he was crying happily.

I was confused because of his earlier display of doom. I smiled when he explained why _Don's_ are so great:

 _Speed_ , _Taste_ , _Affordability_ , and is a food for fighting men was why he thinks they're great. I agreed with him before he said that he can't die until he makes a _Penultimate Don_. This peaked my curiosity.

"He's something" I heard Megumi say. I do agree with that but I told her he was more oppressive than something.

"If Erina Nakiri didn't exist I could still have _Don RS_ " Konishi-Sempai said confusing me. I remembered how she works before that but I still asked. He said she propositions the _Council_ to cut a _Club's Budget_ or reduce the space of a _Club_ she dislikes.

She uses undue force to get them to agree to her proposition. In other words the only choice the group really has left is a _Shokugeki_.

I wasn't really surprised but this could be my chance to see how one really works. I just hope he won't mind me suggesting it. With _Shokugeki_ in the terms she makes even bigger demands to get her way.

I was angry at this but I didn't want it to show. As soon as his members found out they were to cook against one of the people under Erina in the _Shokugeki_ they left.

I sweat dropped at this because he doesn't inspire or enforce loyalty. He doesn't give any reasons to enforce it anyway, probably all the more reason they left. "Are you going against Ikumi-San in the _Shokugeki_?" I asked him getting him to ask if I know her.

"No I don't" I shrugged before the door opened revealing a multitude of men in white jumpsuits and hats. Lastly a tanned woman with a figure many would drool at walked in.

I'm not really into that sort of thing though. "It would be better to _Raze_ it down than _Renovate_ " one of the men said angering me. She told the man that would be better before Konishi-Sempai asked what she was doing.

"Just a _Survey_ , I already know the outcome" she told him making me cover a laugh. From what I saw she's the one who loses.

She said this walking up to Konishi-Sempai putting her right foot on the door that he was backed into. I didn't like hearing that _Dons_ are useless in _Totsuki_ because they're considered a _B-Class Dish_. I gritted my teeth when I had heard her say that it was Mrs. Nakiri who said this.

"It's a different story if you think you can win but do you get it now?" she asked mentioning the _uselessness_ of his _Club_. I didn't like that she used a _Meat Cleaver_ to slice off Konishi-Sempai's hair.

It was a stupid reason. All he did was call her Nikumi where Niku- means meat. "She's your opponent in the _Shokugeki_?" Megumi asked in shock.

"Ikumi-San has always received high ranks with _Meat Dishes_ since _Junior High_. The past with her father regarding the _Meat Business_ she's to be taking over is quite harsh however" I frowned.

I didn't like that Ikumi-San was choosing to overrule all other _Ingredients_ in favor of _Meat_. It is a part of the _Food Pyramid_ but not all of it. "You don't have a right to call yourself a _Chef_.

That's only if you care for _Meat_ and _Pricing_ of your _Ingredients_ alone though" this being said got her attention. I put my right hand on Konishi-Sempai's left shoulder never looking away from Ikumi-San as I spoke.

"If you let me handle the _Shokugeki_ I'll get your _Club_ back. Do you accept Konishi-Senpai?" I was wanting to get permission before i challenged. I didn't want to decide on the _Fate_ of _Don RS_ since I'm not a part of it yet.

She told me that 'outsiders' should stay out of it before she realized I was from the _Entrance Ceremony_. She's been wanting to talk to me apparently.

"You've got confidence if you're butting into someone else's _Shokugeki_ " she told me. "We go on your turf, a _Meat Dish_ , but I know I'll win" I told her smiling. "Are you willing to leave _Togetsu_ when I win?" she asked making me smile.

She didn't even give me time to answer before she said I don't have the guts making me sigh. "You didn't even let me answer Ikumi-San.

I don't mind the conditions of the _Shokugeki_ but since you gave that condition…" I leaned forward my hair covering my eyes. Looking into the future made my eyes glow. I'm guessing that freaked her out since I know it surprised her from the gasp.

"You have to join _Don RS_ to increase the culture pertaining to it when I win" I knew this surprised everyone from the resounding gasps. "You actually think you can win?" she spoke with a surprised tone.

I turned off my _Sequensulting Eye_ lifting my head with a smile. Ikumi-San clapped her hands telling the _Contractors_ that was all for today. Once they left she told me that I'll be picking the _Theme_ but the _Main Ingredient_ is _Meat_.

She also said the _Dish_ will be a _Don_ and I'm not at all surprised. We're determining the _Fate_ of _Don RS_ after all.

When she left she waved saying that the _Shokugeki_ will be in three days. Konishi-Sempai asked me why I did that. I bent over picking up a dirtied _Recipe Collection_.

"I don't like people who value one or more things over another. Besides this place is too good to go to waste" I smiled at him brushing the dirt off of the _Collection_.

I saw Konishi-Sempai was happy making me smile. I looked to Megumi with an indifferent expression when she asked if I had a plan. "I'll think of one.

All I have to do is research on _Dons_ " I smiled. She was afraid when she realized what I said.

Time Skip: _Night Polar Star Dorms_

I wonder what I'll do for this _Shokugeki_? I haven't made a _Don_ before but I know she'll use the most expensive _Meat_ she can get. Lying in bed I crossed my arms behind my head.

Konishi-Sempai lent me a whole stack of _Don RS Recipe Collections_ so I pulled one out. I didn't really mind him giving me a stack of them, gives me something to do.

When the next day rolled around I was in the _Don RS Room_. There was a _White Board_ on the wall confusing me. Reading what it said I wasn't surprised before I took my seat.

I had to put the stack of _Recipe Collections_ Konishi-Sempai gave me up. All the _White Board_ said was:

 **Strategy Conference**

 **Theme: Don**

 **Ingredient: Meat**

Konishi-Senpai said that Ikumi-San's specialty is _Meat_. _Beef_ to be more specific. He told us that we don't have to use _Beef_ because we should differentiate ourselves from her as much as possible.

"What kind of _Don_ do you like Megumi-San?" I turned to her my arms crossed. Apparently she wouldn't really call it a _Don_ and it isn't _Meat_ based. She said it was a _Grilled Scalloped Don_ , or _Seafood Don_.

"We could've gone with a _Seafood Don_. Why did you say we'll do _Meat_?" Konishi-Sempai complained making me sigh.

Seeing how gloomy he is now made me frown. "If you weren't so pessimistic you could be a lot better at leading a _Club_ / _Research Society_ " I said sternly. This made him stand up but his eyes were shaded.

He was complaining about her _A5 Beef_ before images and information enter my head making me grip my hair. Megumi asked what was wrong making me stand up.

" _A_ refers to the _Yield Ratio_ of a _Beef Carcass_ and ranges from _A-C_ with _A_ being the highest" writing the information on the _White Board_ as I spoke. If I don't write it down I'll repeat it over and over in my head. The side effect is really annoying.

"The _Firmness_ and _Texture_ , _Luster_ and _Fat_ etc., or _Marbling_ , of the _Meat_ are in regards to the _Grade and_ _Quality_ " I said writing numbers in order on the _Board_. "This ranges from _1-5_ with _5_ being the best.

 _Meat_ with the highest score in both ranges is called _A5 Beef_ " I stopped writing when I finished. Turning around I saw shocked expressions. Sitting back down I apologized for what I did.

Handing the _Marker_ back to Konishi-Sempai he thanked me, I just nodded. I wasn't surprised when he said that you can drink Ikumi-San's _A5 Beef_.

He explained why that happens but I didn't need to know. My head was hurting from the knowledge being absorbed. When he mentioned _Ingredients_ being prepared yourself in _Shokugekis_ I paid attention.

When he started talking about the _Business_ Ikumi-San's family owns I stopped paying attention again. He brought himself down saying all of this worrying Megumi in the process.

"We should use _Beef_ for the _Don_ …" I tried saying but was cut off. I didn't want to hear him talking like we're going to lose. "What was it that makes a _Don_?

Ikumi-San keeps berating _Dons_ for those reasons so we'll just have to make her respect it. We beat her at her own game" I smiled getting to him.

"Why don't I go shopping? How much do you have left in the _Budget_?" I asked seeing how little. "I'll have to see how much I have then" I sighed running from the room to see. I checked the _ATM_ seeing that dad gave me too little.

I went to my other _Account_ where I get paid for my work at _GCA_. It was way more than enough so I was glad about that.

I went back to _Don RS_ having taken as much as I needed out of it. Returning to the _Club Room_ I saw Megumi and Konishi-Sempai taking the _Collections_ out again. I had brought them back when I was done reading them.

I made a _Cutlet_ subbing _Beef_ with _Pork_ as a start. "I added a _Chicken_ and _Quail Egg_ mix by the end" I told him before he took a bite.

I didn't need to hear what he said about it since I already knew. " _Sukiyaki Don_ , _Sugar_ and _Beef_ plus a _Chicken Egg_ " I asked handing him the _Bowl_. We continued on for a while like this.

Time Skip: Next Day

By the time a little more than seven _Bowls_ were tasted Konishi-Sempai was like a _Ghost_. "Throw some water on him Megumi-San" I told her reading a _Recipe Collection_ again.

As I was sitting on a chair facing the window Megumi suggested I get some rest. "I think you're right" I turned smiling at her. She said that I might be able to think of something like I did in _Class_.

This however gave me an idea. I grabbed her shoulders, making her blush, thanking her with a smile.

"Konishi-Sempai? Do you have any _Steak Cuts_ left? _Sirloin_ or _Rump_ is fine" I asked smiling broadly.

He asked why before he got it for me making my smile broaden. Sliced thin, shallow lines in the _Meat_ I pounded it flat.

Spreading minced _Onions_ on both sides I let it sit for a small window of time. Taking the _Onions_ off I seasoned it with _Salt_ and _Pepper_ cooking the _Meat_ in _Butter_ after. When finished I sautéed the _Onions_ in the left over liquid.

Placing the cooked _Rice_ in a _Bowl_ I put the _Meat Slice_ on top sprinkling the cooked _Onions_ on top of it. Konishi-Sempai said it was _Chaliapin Steak_ causing my headache to get worse.

Taking out a _Pen_ and _Paper_ I wrote what filled my head down. It's a unique off-beat _Japanese Dish_ because of a visiting _Opera Singer_ with a _Toothache_. Fyodor Chaliapin was the _Singer's_ name.

"Want to try it?" I smiled gesturing to the _Bowl_. They nodded cutting into it with _Chopsticks_ before taking a bite.

" _Onions_ are just like _Pineapples_ and _Honey_. They have _Enzymes_ that break down _Proteins_ " I smiled glad they liked it. I know this is good enough to pass the _Shokugeki_ despite what Konishi-Sempai might think.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:32 P.M. on January 18, 2017. This took me way too long to write. Three days in total not including the days I didn't write at all or the days I wrote other chapters for other stories.**

 **1) He doesn't know because it doesn't show him if they were nervous or how they were feeling the day they cooked. He isn't sure if what he said was the reason they failed.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	7. Shokugeki of Memories

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Shokugeki of Memories

Soma's POV

I was glad to find everything I asked Konishi-Sempai to get. They're not hard to find or retrieve but the _List_ was long.

Standing up I thanked him for what he did. When asked if I got any sleep I shrugged smiling. "When I got to _Polar Star_ I tweaked with it a bit, I think I got two hours at most" I told him.

Covering my mouth I tried not to snicker at how Megumi's acting. She was more nervous than I've seen anyone be.

She told me not to get too nervous telling me to write the _Character_ for ' _Man_ ' on my hand if I do. "It's okay to be nervous Megumi-San. You can do that all you want" I told her getting her attention.

She asked if I was even a little bit nervous making me shake my head. "Here" I handed her a _Handkerchief_ chuckling dryly at her face.

Anyone would say she looked cute with her eyes and hands how they were. I'm not like most people though. "Compared to cooking with my dad's _Diner_ on the line cooking in front of the whole _School_ is a walk in the park for me" I smiled.

Urara-San announced that the _Administrators_ accepted this as an _Official Shokugeki_. This created uproar in the crowd.

She introduced herself doing something that made men say 'super cute' etc. After a while Urara-San told everyone where the _Contestants_ will be appearing from. Ikumi-San was called about a minute before my name was also called.

I wasn't surprised that people hated me but Konishi-Sempai was. He asked why there's an uproar making me sigh.

"Normal things I suppose" (1) I told him annoyed with this but I didn't let it show. Urara-San said she would explain how this _Shokugeki_ will work. All she did was mention subjects they should already know.

 _Judges: Three_

 _Theme: Don_

 _Main Ingredient: Meat_

Urara-San also explained the conditions for the _Shokugeki_. If Ikumi-San wins there will be no more _Donmono Research Society_ and I will be expelled.

If I win _Don RS_ will get an increased _Budget_ , upgraded _Facilities_ , and a new _Member_. The last one created more of an uproar when they heard it was Ikumi-San who would join. The latter told me today is the last time we'll speak asking if I had any last words.

"We'll have plenty of time to chat…" taking off my _Headband_ I continued. "In the _Don RS Club Room_ " I smiled tying it around my head.

Sighing I was a little upset for the reason Erina was here. She's leading Ikumi-San on by thinking she's here to watch her win. She just wants to see me lose disgracefully which won't happen.

Urara-San said that it was time to begin being the _Announcer_ that she is by dragging it out. When it started Ikumi-San decided to talk to me which was starting to annoy me.

She called me trash but personally I'm wondering who is. I turned my head to face her regardless of my thoughts. It's the polite thing to do after all.

Seeing the _A5 Beef_ I resisted the urge to sigh. _Dons_ are supposed to be affordable, they're eaten by everyone and _A5 Beef_ isn't for everyone.

She showed her reason for being called ' _Meat Master_ ' immediately by slicing the _Tendons_ without damaging the rest. She showed signs of being a _Gourmet Goddess_. I'm not too sure she can be one though.

Smelling _Butter_ throughout the Stadium I took out a _Pan_ and multiple _Onions_. Sharpening my _Knife_ just in case I started mincing the _Ingredient_.

After ten seconds I finished mincing just as Urara-San announced. I went to the _Cooler_ when it was time to prepare the _Meat_. I knew long before I took it out that they would be unimpressed.

Taking out the _Meat_ I was glad I didn't have to spend the money from _GCA_. It was half off so it only costed 700 _Yen_.

Hearing what they said about the price made me sigh. " _Dons_ are supposed to be affordable for everyone, on price alone she's already lost" I told them smiling. Everyone in the _Stadium_ started throwing things.

I wasn't surprised so I continued what I was doing. Ikumi-San said that I can use the rest of the time we have to pack up.

Tearing the package I placed the _Meat_ on the _Onions_ spreading them on each side. As I continued doing what I have been I heard Ikumi-San speak to me. She asked why I was still here.

Watching the _Onions_ in the Pan I heard Ikumi-San continue talking saying I was pathetic for not saying anything. "No need, _Chefs_ should let their food talk in a _Kitchen_ " I spoke turning my chest slightly to the left just enough to see her.

"Isn't that why it is common knowledge that a _Chef_ who talks too much in a _Kitchen_ is ' _incompetent_ '?" I smiled. I was holding my arm bent at the elbow to my chest pointing up when I asked. This made her angry and embarrassed enough to blush.

When asked if I was mocking her all I did was flip some _Onions_ in response. This made an audible gasp come from behind me.

It made her stop talking so I smiled. When time was announced to be almost up I finished everything that needed to be done. Ikumi-San's _Dish_ went first however she loses in the fact that it isn't a _Don_.

She called it a _Roti Don_ and from what I gathered with _Seshat's Archive_ (2) _Roti_ is _French_ for _Roast_. She basically named it a _Roast Don_.

Urara-San said what it means and that it's often used to indicate _Dishes_ cooked in an _Oven_. Kuraki Shigeno said the _Don_ was like a flower which was not a surprise. They tried it and, as I'd thought, they liked it.

The elegant looks, the _Meat_ that was used, and the _Garlic Rice_. Shigeno-San was entranced by the elegance.

Bito Yoshiki liked the _Meat_ and how it was heated. More of the juices from the _Beef_ was released due to the _Grain_ being heated at a perpendicular angle. Okamoto Katsunori was the one to point out the _Garlic Rice_ sautéed in the _Butter_ and _Beef Fat_.

I knew he was right when he said he could eat three _Bowls_ of the _Rice_ making me smile. He said alone he could eat that much but never said he could with anything.

I wasn't surprised that everyone around us spoke about me losing. They haven't even seen the _Judges_ reactions. Urara-San said I was up next asking what I called the _Don_.

"It's _Yukihira-Style Chaliapin Steak Don_ " I told her a bit surprised she asked. Yoshiki-San and Katsunori-San said they didn't want to try it making me smile.

Placing the _Shima Donburi Bowls_ down I opened Yoshiki-San's first closing my eyes in the process. The duo's reactions were a lot different when the steam from the _Bowls_ dispersed. I opened the rest before the _Steam_ had done that though.

Katsunori-San's was opened second and last but not least Shigeno-San's. Seeing them eat it I smiled.

When they ate it I went to get the other _Bowl_ since I know Ikumi-San will try it to see what the difference is. I also grabbed a _Hexagonal Gift Box_ for a certain someone. The gift inside was something that Ikumi-San's mother gave me.

I was glad they liked the _Red Wine_ I added to the sauce. _Red Wine_ has many health benefits which is the reason I added it.

When Shigeno-San mentioned how I used the _Burnt Soy Sauce_ to deepen the flavor I had returned to where I was standing earlier. I placed the box next to me on the floor with no one noticing my actions. I smiled when the _Judges_ mentioned being hungrier and hungrier.

I took a _Jar_ off of my _Utility Belt_ when Shigeno-San mentioned acidity. "The trick's in the _Rice_.

 _Handmade Pickled Plum Paste_ to be exact" I smiled holding the _Jar_ up. My smile grew as I heard them talk about the harmony between _Texture_ and _Fragrance_. Touch and smell.

"Each component is heightening the other!" they all said making my smile broaden. Even more so when they couldn't stop eating it.

They were done before too long making me smile when asked for seconds. Shigeno-San said the _Roti Don_ was good but didn't leave them wanting more. Ikumi-San was surprised her _Rice_ was left unfinished.

"Despite knowing what you'd do with the _Rice_ I kept wondering why you didn't change it. If you increase the substance of each Ingredient they'll always compete" I smiled eyes shaded.

"Looks aren't everything Ikumi-San, it may look like a _Don_ but it really isn't. A _Don_ is a completed package in a _Bowl_ " smirking as I made a circle in the air as I spoke. She said that what I did can't win against her _Premium Meat_ making me interrupt.

"Listen for yourself then Ikumi-San" I smiled handing her the _Bowl_ I had retrieved earlier. "Take a bite and listen" I told her with more determination in my tone.

She took the _Bowl_ taking a bite… taking many after that. I could tell she was still upset about the _Stuffed Animal_ she had gotten for her ninth _Birthday_. Urara-San announced me the winner making me smile.

"Glad you enjoyed" taking off the Headband before tying it around my wrist up again. I took out three small _Scrolls_ of aged _Parchment Paper_ giving them to the _Judges_ since they haven't left yet.

"For you" I smiled heading back to Ikumi-San. "Nikumi-San? Here you go" I smiled putting the box on her head. She told me not to call her that saying she didn't want the gift either.

"When written in _Hiragana_ Nikumi is pretty cute, and I would see what's in the box before you decline" I smiled. "Nikumi-Chan!" I smiled ever curious to see a reaction.

She grabbed the _Gift Box_ running off in a hurry making me chuckle. I miss doing this. "Attendance is mandatory at the _Club_!" I yelled after her before she was too far away.

Hearing my name I turned to feel a medium sized calloused hand on my right shoulder. "You're the only one to lead _Don RS_ from now on Yukihira-San" he told me determinedly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:44 P.M. on January 19, 2017.**

 **1) What he means by that is that it's normal for him to be hated by other people.**

 **2) There are six** ** _Levels_** **for people like Soma and each** ** _Level_** **has a different name that is unique to the person.** ** _Seshat_** **is an** ** _Egyptian Goddess_** **of wisdom, knowledge, and writing with her name meaning 'She who** ** _Scrives_** **'** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	8. Mountain Training

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. The next updates I do with this will be edited chapters every Monday because writing this takes a day compared to my other Stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Mountain Training

Soma's POV

When I woke up I found everyone at a _Table_. Sitting down Yuki pointed to a blue _Booklet_ on the _Table_. "What's the _Training Camp_ for?" I was confused when I saw it.

She only said 'it's time' or something before Ryoko asked something to explain it. "Did you not have any trips in _Middle_ or _High School_ where you had to stay for a few nights" she asked making me shake my head.

"My _Schools_ had those but I never went" I felt a pain in my scar so I put pressure on it with my left finger. "Didn't think this _School_ had them" I explained taking my hand away. The pain had lessened.

Looking up I saw Megumi shaking, it was from the mention of the _Camp_ apparently. Marui said it represents the first circle of _Perdition_ for new comers.

"Every _First-Year_ is given grueling daily cooking projects in a remote location in a _Mountainous Region_. There's immediate expulsion for those who don't get a passing mark" Yuki explained. They suggest friendship and such but it isn't like that in reality.

Isshiki-Sempai said this is what _Totsuki Competition_ is like. That this selection process is what the _Director_ spoke about when he said one percent.

Daigo asked if Isshiki-Sempai went and of course he did. Dozens were expelled every day when he attended the _Camp_. Shun said that one year it dipped below half of what it started with.

That was it for Megumi apparently. As soon as it was said she fainted thanking us for being with her.

Yuki screamed her name when Megumi looked to have completely blacked out. "We can take _Cards_ and _Shogi_ but no _Handheld Devices_ used for _Gaming_ " I read aloud. "They don't give us time for _Showers_ much either" I complained narrowing my eyes.

Yuki had enough of my carefree attitude asking me how I can act like this and plan the _Trip_. She explained that Megumi was half way to her _Deathbed_ as her reason.

"That's simple to fix though. Half the _Class_ will make it, we just have to be sure we're a part of half the _Class_ " I told them knowing that I have to be. I'm not being carefree I just can't freak out, I can't afford to jinx myself.

"I'm sure you'll all come back smiling" I smiled lightly at what Isshiki-Sempai said. I know most of them will but others not so much.

Daigo and Shoji were confident they'll win, I know that because they voiced it. Marui was the same but I felt something eerie about what they said. I had gotten a text from the _GCA_ not long after.

I hadn't heard anything after that because I saw what would happen if I got expelled from _Totsuki_. Dad would also be kept prisoner if they get their way.

Isshiki-Sempai said for us to give it our best when I finally put my _LG Lotus LX600 Red QWERTY_ away. I didn't listen to the rest, I never even agreed with them regarding it. I just texted my dad what the condition was this time.

The days before we had to depart we prepared for the _Trip_. The night before dad finally got back to me telling me not to worry about it, I knew he would say that and I won't.

Time Skip: Day of _Camp_

There were a lot of _Buses_ in the _Parking Lot_ making me smile. Megumi said her stomach hurts before I turned my head to her. "It's gonna be fine Megumi, it's just a _Training Camp_ straight out of _Perdition_ " I smiled looking back at the _Buses_.

We packed our stuff on the bottom of the _Bus_ getting in and sitting down. We were on the _Highway_ in no time.

Scene Change: _Camp Site_

When getting off the _Bus_ I saw the sign for where we're staying. It's _Totsuki Resort Motel_ run by Dojima Jin. They were all surprised while I just sighed.

"At least this place has _Cooking Facilities_ " I frowned before Shun spoke to my left. He said all the _Inns_ and _Hotels_ near this area are owned by _Totsuki_.

Marui said that they own a ton of accommodations because of the _Resort Brand_ where some _Graduates_ in the _Resorts' Culinary Division_. "Interesting" I smiled before Shun spoke again. He said it costs 80,000 _Yen_ or more for one night here.

The girls behind us were surprised from their gasps. "Rich people" I grumbled shaking my head in disappointment.

"What did you say Soma-Kun?" Megumi asked but I just smiled shaking my head. "Nothing Tadokoro-San" shaking my head to clear it a bit. Yuki was excited before Shun was being realistic.

He said that we only get to stay here if we pass the _First Day_. We headed to the _Assembly_ inside the _Hotel_ when our bags were dropped off.

When we arrived I could tell this was going to be bad from the start. It was too quiet and I know that just something you do to the body itself is bad for food. People might get dropped from the start just for a scent or something on them.

I ignored Megumi when I saw Ikumi-San calling out her nickname. She was surprised to hear the nickname before she turned around.

"How'd you like the gift? It took me a while to get it fixed" I smiled waving at her. Yuki said I was relaxed which I can't agree nor disagree with.

I had fixed the _Bear_ Ikumi-San's mother got her and sewn a quote in red on the back. ' _Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future_ ' by Corrie Ten Boom was what I had sewn.

Ryoko asked how I can call her that by a nickname but I ignored it. "You still didn't answer me Nikumi-San" I smiled seeing her blush. "I was meaning to thank you for it… and stop calling me that!" she yelled making me smile wider.

I heard what the people behind me were saying but they weren't that bad. Ikumi-San told me to be careful but I decided to act clueless.

I asked her what she said before hearing Chappelle-Sensei's voice. He greeted us before giving the _Summary_ of the _Training Camp_. Within the five nights and days we're here we'll split off into five groups to complete tasks.

Those whose _Instructors_ give a _Grade_ below the baseline will be failed. They will also be sent back to the _Academy_ and expelled.

They had invited _Guest Lecturers_ to evaluate our scores. The _Guests_ are past _Totsuki Alumni_ who have agreed to help out. Even with a busy Schedule.

Daigo said that they were geniuses. Shogi finished saying they were the ones who managed to stay in the _90th Percentile_.

Shinomiya-Sempai asked for a person with a scar on their eyebrow. I asked if he meant me but he said 'no, sorry' pointing to the one next to me. I had smelled a strong, sweet scent coming from him.

He was expelled for his _Hair Product_ having a citrus scent. I knew it would happen though. Shinomiya-Sempai came closer to him saying that we don't want to mess with the aroma of food.

When he came closer I also saw his past with food. He came here because he hit a wall in his _Cooking_ and he's not sure how to fix it.

If _Chefs_ don't have style their _Dishes_ loses appeal. He's not wrong in that. If a _Dish_ doesn't look edible _Customers_ may not eat it.

He told the student to use unscented next time turning away. I told the man not to disobey him but he did so anyway.

He was told that _just_ that will lose _Customers_. I covered my mouth to hide a snicker when Shinomiya-Sempai asked if he was trying to ruin his _Restaurant_. It scared the student and the girls before I smiled at Shinomiya-Sempai's back.

Marui asked if I know _Chef_ Shinomiya before I smiled nodding. "He's the first _Chef_ of _Japanese_ origin to earn the _French Pluspol Award_.

Most of his _Staff_ doesn't respect him however, everyone reaches a wall in their _Career_ at some point so he's here" I answered. I shocked the ones around me making them tell me I'm a liar. I just ignored their comments.

"Mizuhara Fuyumi was a _Second Seat_ at _Totsuki_ in the _79th Generation_. She often had _Unofficial Duels_ with Shinomiya-Sempai because of her rivalry with him when he got a higher score on a paper than her.

Sekimori Hitoshi's a _Japanese Styled Chef_ who's _Food Forte_ is _Sushi_ and _Spring Rolls_ " I explained. Marui complimented my knowledge since no one knew that. Megumi said they were all _Chefs_ who appear in _Magazines_ on a monthly basis.

"Donato Gotodo is an _Italian Chef_ who is charming and flirtatious towards the opposite sex" I observed seeing it happen. He was flirting with Megumi.

Hinako Inui appeared telling him to let go of Megumi's hand. "Hinako Inui is a _Washoku Styled Chef_ who can be harsh in evaluating _Cuisine_. Her caring personality can become obsessive" I observed out loud.

I was glad that Donato told Hinako that Chappelle-Sensei was glaring at them. It made them leave before I was handed a note by Hinako.

Unlike the other members of the _GCA_ she's a kind hearted member, besides Senzaemon Nakiri anyway. Hinako told Megumi to visit her _Restaurant_ sometime but her brain was fried. Marui was excited to see Dojima Jin because he scored the highest in history on the _Totsuki Graduation Exam_.

I didn't want to hear the rest so I tuned it out. Marui was impressed by all the _Chefs_ leading the _Japanese Culinary_ _World_ being here.

The one most likely to lead the _GCA_ when Senzaemon retires however is likely to be Shinomiya-Sempai. Dojima-Sempai greeted us mentioning that all the _Alumni_ own their own _Restaurants_. He said that they'll treat us as if we're their _Staff_.

Those who don't meet their requirements will be fired, or in our case in the _Camp_ , expelled. I swallowed still worried despite knowing I shouldn't be.

Dojima told us to head to our groups and we complied. "We're playing _Cards_ at Marui's so don't forget" I told them when they walked off. This annoyed Marui but he needs to interact more.

Scene Change: _Group F Training Site_

We arrived at the _Training Site_ where are _Instructor_ was Hinako. We'll to be working in pairs making me smirk when Megumi came up to me with tears.

We're supposed to be working in the pairs we had for our first _Practicum_ , Chappelle-Sensei for us. "So you're glad we were partners then? You weren't so happy the first time" I smiled.

Hearing a voice behind me I turned. The voice had asked if I was Soma Yukihira.

Takumi Aldini grinded his foot into mine so I know it's intentional. "So what can I help you with? You seem to have some kind of 'beef' with me" I smiled eyes glowing.

He was wondering when he'd get to mess with me in _Camp_ apparently. He thought he wouldn't be lucky enough to meet in our first task.

When he said he was going to crush me just like he is my shoe I smirked at him. "Oh really? Well I look forward to it" I smiled surprising the brothers.

"I'm sure you can't do anything worse than this" I pointed to my scar. "I wouldn't physically harm my opponent, but it does make me happy that I can crush you early" he smiled.

I forced down a blush at the intense determination in his eyes. "Alright everyone I'll be sitting here so ask any questions you might have" she told us eating _Kake-no-Tane_. A young man asked what we're supposed to be doing.

"I'm guessing we'll be using the _Environment_ right? There are plenty of natural resources to make _Dishes_ " I asked surprising them.

They also glared at me which I ignored. "You are right Soma-Sama. _Spices_ , _Oil_ , _Condiments_ , and _Cooking Utensils_ are provided for you in the building while _Nature_ provides the _Ingredients_ " she told us.

" _Fishing Poles_ are also provided and you can use others as well. Anything within the _Fence_ is at your disposal" she finished.

She also said passing the _Fence_ is a disqualification and we have two hours to make a _Dish_ that satisfies her. There are plenty of _Ingredients_ besides _Fish_ in the _Forest_ though. We were about to leave before Takumi spoke.

He said it's face-off time which I questioned. He said it's to decide who the better _Chef_ is.

I knew what he meant but I wanted to know why now. What he did after with Hinako-Sempai was something I admired. Though I felt bad for what she said.

"I really don't want to but if Soma-Sama wants to I can't decline?" she said looking at me. "I don't mind but you can decline without my opinion" I told her.

Isami dragged his brother by the arm out of the building when he stated ranting. Asking why my sole opinion matters on this. Megumi said we should go now as I waved 'see ya' to the brothers.

Scene Change: _River_

I decided to _Fish_ wondering exactly what our group should make. _Fish_ will get tiresome after a while and I don't want to use my _Sequensulting Eye_ either.

Megumi asked what we should cook suggesting _Char_ but I shook my head. "Hinako-Sempai will get bored of the same thing Megumi-San" I told her a bit bored. Megumi said that we don't have time to go for something different but I know that isn't the case.

This is what happens with people who don't work in a _Diner_. They get too used to slow cooking that if they run low on time they'll panic and mess up.

Getting a _Fish_ I pulled it out making Megumi happy. Putting it in the _Bucket_ we walked back to the building. "'Great cooking favors the prepared hands' a true _Quote_ by Jacques Pepin" I smiled when I saw Takumi.

"You're going to lose then, you're using _Fish_ just like the others" he told us. Takumi was irritating everyone when we entered the room by saying they were using _Fish_ for _Japanese Cuisine_.

"People panic Takumi, that was the first thing they found" I told him. "We found a bunch of things" he said holding up a _Duck Carcass_. "There were _Chickens_ , _Rabbits_ , and others" he told the students.

They were miffed by Takumi's attitude towards them but that's not surprising. It's close to the same attitude I used at the _Ceremony_.

Takumi moved the others out of the way before putting his hand on my shoulder. He told me to step away. "Of course" I smiled when I felt the hands of a dedicated _Chef_.

Isami separated the _Meat_ on the _Duck_ with easy precision but very quick speed. Megumi was startled when Isami asked if she had a question.

She was admiring his _Knife_ work but I was watching Takumi. Isami told her his brother's faster and he's right. When the _Meat_ was passed it was cut evenly into perfect lines and crosses, quicker than Isami.

"I knew he was this good from looking at him" I smiled crossing my arms as I leant against the _Counter_. "He has the hands of a dedicated _Chef_ that knows a real _Kitchen_ " I smiled at Megumi.

She was confused on what I was talking about so I had to explain it to her. "Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini, they work best together than they do apart" I smiled when the _Duck_ was in the _Oven_. "Takumi started cooking at the age of 5 trained by his father and well versed in _Italian Cuisine_.

His brother however wanted to surpass him and it failed" I frowned. Takumi and Isami were shocked at what I said before the former asked where they lived then.

"Cooked in _Trattoria Aldini_ in _Florence, Italy_ which is owned by your Uncle while your father is _Head Chef_ " I shrugged. " _Trattoria_ means _Restaurant_ for the masses, I'm the same as Yukihira" Takumi explained. Megumi doesn't know a lot about _Cooking_ apparently.

"Actually you aren't, the _Kitchen_ is open in _Yukihira Diner_ while yours isn't. What that means is I cook in front of the _Customers_ wanting the food _and_ serve it to them" narrowing my eyes.

"I'm going to beat you Yukihira" Takumi told me his determination not wavering in the least. "I said I won't lose when challenged" I told him tying my _Headband_. Takumi took out _Mezzaluna_ , or _Half Moon_ , a _Double-Handed Knife_.

He started grinding the _Herbs_ into a _Paste_ with the _Knife_ before Isami said that the _Duck's_ almost done. Isami got the _Knife_ after becoming a different person when holding it.

He was more brutal compared to when he isn't holding it. They finished the _Dish_ after a while me smiling all the way through. They were the first ones up before Takumi explained the _Dish_.

Everyone was surprised it didn't take them an hour. They had made _Grilled Duck with Herbs and Green Sauce_.

I was glad that Hinako liked it but people aren't going to be happy that they pass. Takumi and Isami added _Salsa Verde_ an _Italian Staple Cuisine_. They pass however because instead of _Anchovies_ and _Flat-Leaf Parsley_ , not native here, they used _Uruka_.

She explained this to the ones who verbally complained shocking them. _Uruka_ is traditionally made over a certain period of time but it was quickened.

To get a rich but instant _Uruka_ they boiled _Sweetfish Guts_ in _Sake_. They also seasoned it with _Mirin_ , _Salt_ , and _Soy Sauce_. They substituted many _Italian Ingredients_ with _Japanese Ingredients_ so that made them hated even more.

They passed the test easily with how they changed the _Ingredients_ and made it taste/look good. Their combinations were great and their background helped.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:57 P.M. on January 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	9. Japanese Mountain Dish

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Japanese Mountain Dish

Soma's POV

Everyone was surprised that it didn't take them even an hour to finish. Takumi asked what I was thinking of preparing since I didn't make much headway. He's wrong in that assumption however.

"You did say you wanted to compete with Soma-Sama earlier. Once you're Dish is on par with Takumi I'll judge them Soma-Sama" Hinako told us.

"The one that loses has to bow down to the winner and say 'I am a loser' three times however" Hinako said. "I agree to your terms and conditions Hinako-Sensei" I bowed. This surprised everyone before Takumi dared me to make a Dish that surpasses theirs.

Smiling I thought more about what we'll make. I decided when I remembered what exactly Hinako said.

Smirking I looked up at Takumi, my eyes half shaded. Turning to Megumi I asked her to try and find the Ingredients I'm writing down. "Can you find them Tadokoro-San?" I asked when I handed her the list.

"Yes I think I can. I used to gather **_Mountain Vegetables_** back home" she informed making me smile.

She asked what I was going to do before I went over to Hinako. "You said we can use what we find here right?" I asked my eyes shaded by my hair. "Yes I did, anything within the boundary of the fence" she clarified.

"Then this will be the key Ingredient" grabbing the Kaki-no-Tani. Turning around I saw they were surprised.

"May you hold this for me Takumi-San?" I smiled handing it to him. He asked why it has to be him but I didn't answer. Megumi and I were already off to search for the Ingredients.

As Megumi searched for **_Mountain Plants_** I was dealing with angry Chickens. I only needed the eggs which they are very territorial over.

Looking around for their nest I finally saw it to my right behind some bushes. It had three eggs which was good. "Found ya!" I smiled lunging for it.

When I got it I stood back up feeling them grab my shirt in their beak. It didn't hurt, it didn't before either but I was trying not to hurt them.

Scene Change: **_Group F_** Building

We arrived a little out of breath and I could tell that Takumi was anxious. Apparently I was late which isn't true when he said we only had fifteen minutes. He got angry and crushed the Kaki-no-Tane which I was glad for.

Takumi however was apologizing thinking he sabotaged us. "Don't worry about it Takumi-San" I smiled grabbing the bag.

"You actually saved me some time" bowing my head in thanks before I actually said it. "We have plenty of time left Takumi-San" I smiled putting on my Headband. "You can't let Customers wait fifteen minutes at a **Diner**.

Especially my dad's **Diner** " smirking over my shoulder. "They'd all leave" I finished heading to cook the food.

"Let's do this!" I smiled hearing Megumi agree. As I got out the wrapping I decided to give Megumi something to do after she's done. "Separate the white and the yolks once you're done Tadokoro-San" I smiled.

Putting the Kaki-no-Tane in the wrapping I closed it. I started crushing the Kaki-no-Tane after that to make the breading. Continuing the prepping and cooking it was finally done.

Serving it to Hinako I spoke. "Try it Hinako-Sensei.

You don't want it getting cold now do you?" I smiled gesturing to the **_Deep-Fried River Fish_**. "Of course I don't Soma-Sama" she told me before picking up the Char. She liked the fact that her favorite snack became a Deep-Fried Fish.

As soon as she tried it everyone gasped at the *crunch* the bite made. She told everyone how the **Umami** is concentrated within the Fish because of the breading.

The sauce was 'as light as air' because of the Tamago-no-Moto and the Kinome. Tamago is made by beating the combination of Vegetable Oil and yolks. The refreshing flavor comes from the mixing of Kinome and the shoots from the Japanese Pepper Tree into the Tamago-no-Moto.

With the fried **_Mountain Vegetables_** next to the Char it makes an excellent visual contrast. Seeing that she liked it I smiled.

Megumi asked how I came up with the idea so I turned my head towards her to explain. "There's a **Japanese Dish** called **_Okaki-age_** where they use crushed Okaki Crackers as breading for the deep-fried Dish" I informed her continuing. "The purpose is to improve the texture or introduce a surprising flavor" I finished.

"I've made it at home plenty of times" I smiled before Takumi spoke. He asked if that was what inspired me to use Kaki-no-Tane.

"I'll call it… **_Yukihira-Style Char-Kaki-Age_** " holding up the bag. Takumi yelled in the form of a question that I just thought of this now. Said that I went with the flow.

"I thought of it when you mentioned the Chickens Takumi-San" narrowing my eyes at him. "That's blind luck!" he continued yelling.

"It's an Item common at my dad's **Diner** so it isn't luck" I retorted. "Soma-Sama, Tadokoro Megumi, you have passed" Hinako said making me smile. High fiving Megumi I told Hinako that I was glad she liked it.

Taking off my Headband I smirked at Takumi. Weirdly enough out of the corner of my eye I saw a **Mountain** to my left.

The **_Castle of Bardi_** was to Takumi's right while both were on clouds. When time was up Hinako announced it relieving a few but hurting the others. I crossed my arms looking at Hinako when Takumi asked about the Duel.

She started listing things both of us had but some things I had more of. She could never make up her mind on things though.

She asked us to wait three times worrying Takumi but making me laugh. His reaction was funny before Hinako's Phone went off. I could hear Shinomiya-Sensei on the other end, he wasn't happy.

When he ended the call Hinako told all of us we'll be rushing to the **_Bus_**. Takumi was the only one worried about the results.

"Let's just go Hinako-Sensei. You can tell us later, if you don't forget" I smiled before she nodded eagerly. She ran off making Takumi blank.

Takumi said we'll settle this eventually before I asked how in a bored tone. I honestly don't want to.

He said he'll eventually challenge me to a **Shokugeki** and I can't run away from it. Takumi decided to make a dramatic exit but I know we'll meet sooner than he thinks. We are riding the same **_Bus_** back.

Scene Change: **_Bus_**

"As I thought we'll meet sooner than you intended" I smiled. He was blushing from embarrassment which I can't blame him for.

The **Italian** people are generally known for their localisms, attention to clothing, and family values. Tradition in some cases. I have a feeling he acts this way for family values.

I saw he was conflicted making me sigh. "It's because she couldn't decide on who won Takumi" surprising him as I leaned my head on the window to my left.

Scene Change: **_Hotel_**

Arriving at the **_Hotel_** we saw Ryoko and Yuki. They were glad to see we were back making me smile. Yuki lunged at Megumi hugging her before the latter greeted them.

"How are the others?" Megumi asked before I looked to Ibusaki. He was checking how they are from what Ryoko told us.

He said that everyone from our **Dorm** made it before I looked to Marui. He was white head to toe lying on the ground concerning me. "I'm not entirely sure Marui-San made it" I frowned.

Ibusaki said that he was running through the **Mountains** all day making me chuckle. "We had a similar test than?" I smiled.

Ryoko said she was tired and Megumi said she couldn't move. Yuki however wanted to max everything the **_Hotel_** had to offer to the limit. That however is not going to happen making me smile.

We were told when we entered the **_Hotel_** that we had to make Dinner for the muscled men in the Lobby. **Jowan University** ** _Bodybuilder Club_** , and the **_American Football_** and **_Wrestling Club_** who aren't here yet.

Hitoshi-Sensei showed us what we had to make for them. 50 Servings of a **_Steak Set_**. None of the students were happy about this and Yuki's dreams were crushed when he said we have to make our own food.

We have an hour to serve the 50 **_Steak Sets_** or we'll be expelled immediately. Everyone was rushing and the Club Members were starving.

If the portions weren't large enough we had to start over though I never had to. I really wish I was at **_Level 4_** instead of **_Level 3_**. If I was I probably could've gotten done before Erina.

"I'll be waiting by Marui's Room" I told them waving bye. As I walked down the hallway I wondered what I would do.

'There's a **_Large Communal Bath_** so I could go there' thinking this as I passed the sign. I went to grab my Yukata and briefs (1) wondering if anyone else is there. I'd rather take a shower than a bath though.

Walking down the hallway I got a text from the **GCA**. They were reminding me of the deal before I ran into someone.

I grabbed their shoulders firmly but lightly to not hurt them. When they were steadied, but still disoriented, I let go stepping back. "Sorry about that Erina-San, I wasn't paying attention" I apologized bowing my head.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:01 P.M. on March 9, 2017.**

 **1) I hesitated in typing this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	10. Enter Dojima Gin

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Enter Dojima Gin

Soma's POV

She glared at me when I asked if she was alright. She picked up her make up kit before I spoke.

"Were you humming earlier?" I asked just now realizing it. She repeated the, shortened, question blushing furiously making me smirk. I guess she didn't want anyone to notice that.

"I'm not surprised. You're happy because you're at a **_Hot Spring_**.

Being able to enjoy yourself is a good thing" I smiled. "I had brought **_Hanafuda_** , **_Karuta_** , and weirdly enough **_Uta-Garuta_** which would take a lot of space" I told her. "They're **Card Games** that require you to know **Poetry** and famous people" I smiled.

She said she wasn't like me before saying she knows it's a Camp straight from Perdition. She apparently finds it boring and pointless.

"I'm not surprised you think that Erina-Sama" walking past her to go to the Bath. Going to the Bath I undressed quickly. Walking in I put a towel over my shoulder.

When I saw Dojima-Sensei I wasn't surprised by the muscles. He was surprised that the first person to arrive was so quick though.

He apologized for his Daily Routine of stretching in the Bath making me shake my head. "It's fine Dojima-Sensei" I told him. Getting into the Bath we hit it off immediately.

"I don't normally take baths but I'm glad I did today" this made him laugh so I smiled. "You should be glad you're the first student in.

The **School** seems to be getting good students this year _and_ last year" he told me rolling his left shoulder. "What do you mean?" I asked a little confused. "The **_50 Servings_** are tasked all around with obvious results of who's fastest.

I try to finish my bath before the students show up every year but a student like you showed up early to. He's now the **_Seventh Seat_** of the **Elite Ten** " he explained.

"He was a promising young man as well" Dojima said. I was glad that he said 'as well' because that means I at least have a chance with the **GCA**. I can't risk breaking the Contract.

Gin told me speed isn't everything but it does involve Skill. He also mentioned Erina having access to the Academy's main lecturers.

He started mentioning her accomplishments making me laugh. "She's a prideful rich girl who thinks she's better than anyone else because of her **_God's Tongue_**. She won't even get past **Level 2** with how she is right now" I complained.

"Oh and you're at what **Level**?" Gin asked surprising me. He changed the subject of interest.

" **Level 3** , on the last test I reach **Level 4** from what I can see" I told him easily. "How and what's the name?" he asked. I snickered at how eager he was to listen.

He's also a part of **GCA** but no one knows why I still listen to them except for one person. "At the thirty minute mark… I'll be cooking like a God" I smiled.

He laughed before we shook hands because he was about to leave. Takumi walked in saying he wasn't going to lose to me next time. "Take good care of yourself Soma-San.

I look forward to seeing you 'cook like a God'" Gin told me when he let go of my hand. "I hope you like what you see Gin-Sensei" I smiled as he headed for the door.

Takumi asked how I could casually shake hands with Dojima Gin using my last name. I saw Gin's face turn to me but only a side. He was smiling.

"It's not that hard Takumi-San" I told him glad to see these expressions. We spent some time in the Bath before I saw it was getting late. They would probably be done by now.

Scene Change: Room 2201

I reached Marui's room with my latest creation. All four of us greeted Ryoko, Marui, Megumi, and Yuki.

Daigo and Sato said they wanted to play **Daihinmin**. This got Marui fired up. Yuki, Daigo, Sato, and Marui played for two minutes and fifteen seconds before they passed out.

I was juggling three cups as Ryoko told us they were hit with a wave of exhaustion. Shun said we can leave them there till we have to go to bed.

Ryoko decided to ask why Megumi wasn't tired. She just said she's tired but she's wide awake. "You've been focused the entire day.

Plus you must feel excited" I suggested smiling. "What would she have to be excited about being in this Camp?" Ryoko asked making my smile widen.

"I finally got to back Soma-Kun today when a few months ago I was always nervous in class" Megumi said wringing her hands. "You gained some confidence but that's not all. You did something I wouldn't have been able to do by myself" I smiled.

She became flustered rather quickly making me smile. "Like what?" Megumi asked before I looked at her.

"You gathered Ingredients in the **Mountains** I'm unfamiliar with and you cooked them correctly. I couldn't have done that" I smiled juggling again. Ryoko said I was right and that she's perfectly able to rise to the occasion.

She's completely right but I have a feeling this isn't going to be for long. I started juggling sixteen cups getting their attention.

Ryoko started clapping before I juggled them faster. She wanted to try it to. I could see in my peripheral vision that Megumi was happy like this.

Ibusaki was balancing three cups in a cooler way than I was to. It was fun and I can see why Megumi wants to stay here longer.

Time Skip: Camp Day 2, 9:00 A.M.

This selection test was monitored by Shinomiya-Sensei and now I know why I had that feeling yesterday. Megumi will likely do something that won't go well with him. He's been a stickler with rules ever since he came here.

We were given a **Recette** of **_The Terrine of Nine Vegetables_**. A **Recette** Shinomiya-Sensei created and a difficult one.

He said that he chose one of his easiest **Recettes**. I don't disagree with that but I do wish he wasn't the hardest test we take. He said we can't work in groups and we can't help each other.

That's what I was afraid of. From what I can tell in the background with the piles of Ingredients, they're not all fresh.

There's not enough fresh ones for everyone either. Megumi's not gonna be able to do this. He has a good sense of taste and observation and will know if his Recipe's been messed with.

Shinomiya-Sensei said to think of everyone else as our enemies and that's not a surprise. He's never been good with things like that.

I easily got Ingredients and noticed the wild-eyes of everyone racing for the food. Hearing a clatter I looked to see Megumi on the ground. She wasn't going to be deterred by this.

Looking for the other Ingredients I calmly looked for them analyzing everything. The chaos shouldn't deter any **Chef** , or what I will later be.

The Cauliflower is the only one left and all five of them won't work out for her. Anything that I would do or anything she's learned from me won't work either. I washed my hands before I continued working.

I didn't ignore anything around me though. I heard someone assisting another.

I heard both of them get expelled and leave when I finished working. I do feel bad for them but you can't help anyone who disobeys the rules given to you so easily. As soon as I heard that though I saw a future.

One that isn't mine. Megumi loses an unsanctioned **_Shokugeki_** against Shinomiya-Sensei.

Everyone in front of me has failed the test but I know I won't. "Soma Yukihira" I introduced ignoring the odd look. He was surprised when he looked at the Dish making me smile inside.

He said I passed when he tried it before I set the Tray down at my station. I looked at Megumi but when I saw that smile, that happiness, I looked at the door.

Gin was there making me frown. Megumi saw there was barely any time left and went to get it checked. She thought she would pass and she was wrong.

She asked him why and he mentioned the Wine Vinegar. There's a reason the **Vegetables** go so well together and why they need to be cooked a certain way.

It was a good use of resources but the **Recette** was changed. He doesn't like people doing that in the slightest with _his_ **Recettes**. He said that he hopes she sees what he said as a viable reason.

"Oh I don't see it as one. What's your real reason for doing it?" I asked him.

"Cauliflower is an Ingredient easily damaged, one that oxidizes easily, and one that is difficult to prepare. You added them on purpose but you're not mad specifically for that reason" I told him. "You're mad because she changed the **Recette** " I smirked.

He'd gone tense. "I won't let any underling change _my_ **Recette** " Shinomiya said making me smile.

"If you don't back down I'll fire you to" he threatened. I smiled still wondering what Gin would do when he hears this. Megumi told me not to do anything because it's okay with her.

'Let's see what you do, Gin-Sensei?' I smiled calling Shinomiya's name. He asked if I have another complaint making me shrug.

"No, it's a question" I told him grabbing the cloth of my Headband. "Does the rule at **Totsuki** apply to their **_Alumni_**?" I asked. He was confused making me smirk.

"A **_Shokugeki Rule_** of course?" I asked when he asked what I was talking about. He was shocked but no one can blame him, everyone was shocked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:32 P.M. on March 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	11. Legumes

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I may not be able to update next week because I'm supposed to be looking at houses in Virginia over Spring Break, I'm also going to be visiting my new College so I won't be able to write very often. I am so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Legumes

Soma's POV

"If you lose you'll take back her job" I smiled playing the role given to me. He said the word brings back memories and I'm sure it does. He mentioned how both parties have to consent.

He said he wasn't going to before Gin came by. He told Shinomiya not to be too hasty which I agree with.

Scene Change: Office

We were in someone's office when Hinako said that Megumi's Dish was delicious. She started calling Kojiro names for not passing her before he grabbed her by the head. I went over to her handing her an Ice Pack.

It helps with what he did to her head which she thanked me for. Gin said he doesn't have any trouble with the task given to Megumi.

He does however think that she deserves some credit for dealing with the matter the way she did. Shinomiya-Sensei however does not think that way. Hinako said she thinks Megumi's methods have merit.

This put them at an impasse that made me snicker. Shinomiya wasn't happy with any of us now.

"I'll oversee the **_Unofficial Shokugeki_** for you Soma-San since that's what you intended" he told me making me smirk. Shinomiya and Megumi however were shocked. "It'll be similar to a Street Fight in this sense so it can't conflict with the **_Camp Schedule_** " he continued.

"After the **_Afternoon Tasks_** are done both parties will face each other" Gin said. This angered Shinomiya so he started to argue.

This however was shot down when Gin glared at him to accept the **Shokugeki**. He said that if I win he'll take back her expulsion. "Actually I…" I tried to tell him but he interrupted me.

"'…Will be expelled with her when I lose' I was about to say that" he told me. "Don't worry about it Megumi-Chan! Soma-Sama! You won't lose" Hinako said excitedly.

"Meet us in the **_Annex's Basement_** after today's events" Gin told us. He wants to see our 'mettle' apparently. "Of course Gin-Sensei but you know I can't lose this" I told him.

"Of course I know that, I also know you're a huge risk taker" he smiled. It made me smile as well before we left the room.

Scene Change: Hallway

Heading to where our **_Afternoon Tasks_** will be held I told her we should focus on them. I turned to her when I felt hard eyes on me. She was glaring at me, hard.

She yelled at me calling me stupid. She asked how I was stupid enough to make that insane of a challenge.

Her dialect came out when she spoke though. She said I had passed and now I may not be able to. She's an idiot.

She was on the ground, hugging her knees, crying over something that's over and done with. I'm a stubborn person when it comes to what I love.

Crouching down I smiled dumbly. "You let your dialect out sometimes don't you?" I smiled making her yell again. She asked what that has to do with now.

Standing straight again I reached out a hand. "What's crying going to do about something that's already over?

We'll be late for the **Session** if we don't hurry so come on" I told her. She grabbed my hand making me smile. She said I'm always helping her but she does nothing in return.

"Staying here is where you're supposed to be here, now, and later. Do your best in the **_Annex Basement_** and you'll be doing more than enough" I smiled.

Time Skip: Sunset

Walking down the stairs to the **_Basement_** I smiled. When we reached the **_Annex Basement Kitchen_** Gin explained. He said it wasn't going to be used for the Camp so we can use it without interruptions.

I pulled Megumi closer to the Table by the arm surprising her. I don't know why she was surprised though.

Then again she may not know she'll be the **_Lead Chef_** instead of me. I noticed the **_Alumni's_** earlier so it wasn't a surprise her eyes were drawn to them. Megumi asked about them but Gin asked me to explain.

"They're here to serve as **_Judges_** for your **Shokugeki** " I told her. She didn't seem to notice I said 'your' instead of 'my' or 'our' though I wasn't surprised.

Donato asked what Chappelle will do when he finds out. Hitoshi said he'll tear their heads off. Fuyumi says she's going to run and blame it on Kojiro.

Gin said we'll use the Ingredients on the Tables but the Main Ingredient has to be **Vegetables**. The Time Limit is two hours.

Gin said there was one more thing making me smile. He said that Megumi will be the **_Lead Chef_**. This surprised Megumi.

"Will you explain why Soma-Sama?" Gin asked making me nod. Turning to her I smiled.

"You didn't want me to keep saving you Tadokoro-San. Everyone at **Totsuki** proves their worth at some point. You have to do it here so you can at least prove you have what it takes with the last grueling challenge" I told her.

"Don't call it that Soma-Sama, you complete it just fine with thirty minutes left" Gin told me jokingly. "Just don't tell them about this, especially _her_ " I told him eyes glowing.

"I'm not _that_ mean Soma-Sama but I do wish you'd tell me why you don't like her" he told me. I shook my head and he gave up before going to Megumi. Shinomiya said that he knows what he's going to make asking if he should start now.

Gin didn't see why not and told him to go right ahead. I was worried for Megumi because she was shaking, if only slightly.

"I feel for you Yukihira-Kun" Kojiro said making me sigh. "And what at all do you think I feel right now? I believe in Megumi to not get us expelled" I told him.

He scoffed saying that Megumi's a half-wit so it's not gonna happen. She was shaking even more now when Shinomiya looked at her.

"Tadokoro-San!" I said about to go over to her. Gin told me I can't alter her **Recipe** or do anything at all to it or to her decision. "You think I don't know that?

It's an order isn't it?" I asked going over to her. "Put your hands together Tadokoro-San" I told her.

They weren't in a ball anymore but that won't work. "Do it Megumi-San!" I exclaimed getting through to her. She finally did it before I clapped my hands together with hers' in the middle.

This shocked many of the **Chefs**. "Dad taught me this when I was younger.

I was so nervous I was on the verge of blacking out. Hurts like Perdition when you're younger and you can't do it alone but works like a charm" I grinned. "Dad used to say that you should put everything you have on one Plate.

Don't worry about what the other guy is making. Who cares if Shinomiya-Sensei cultivated his Skills in **_France_**?

You're not him. You're you and that's all a **Chef** should be" I told her. "But I can't do things that'll be as good as Shinomiya-Sensei's" she told me making me shake my head.

"Those **_Rice Balls_** at the **_Dorm's Fields_** were yours. They were great!" I smiled.

She seemed to finally understand. I told her to take her time before I sat down. When I was sitting down Shinomiya turned on the **_Stove_**.

He said it wasn't a surprise we haven't started cooking yet making me grin. "You haven't tasted her cooking so don't act like a jerk before it's over" I told him.

Megumi said she knows what she's making making me smile in response. "I know and I'm glad you chose what you did" I smiled. "Really?!" she asked making me nod.

"Of course, it's really interesting for you to choose _that_ of all things" I told her grinning. "We're going to do just fine Tadokoro-San.

I held the fort in **_Yukihira Diner_** as number two, then again there was only my dad and I" I told her. She started giggling making me smile. " ** _Tadokoro Diner_** is open one day only okay?" I smiled.

She hesitantly said 'okay' as I tied my Headband on. "Ready **Chef** Tadokoro-Sama?" I smiled getting to work.

She said she was before telling me to prep the other Ingredients. She was going to prep the Tomatoes so I did as ordered. It's no different from taking orders sent to me by members of the GCA.

Megumi realized something too late so I was glad I was told to prep the other Ingredients. I gave her the Shoulder Cut telling her that I also got the Tendons out.

"Should I work on the Chicken Liver or the Fatback?" I asked easily. She told me the Liver making me smile. She asked if the mold was ready making me nod.

"Of course, I just have the **_Pâté_** left. The **Vegetables** will be **_Sautéed_** in twelve seconds" I smiled stirring what I mentioned.

"This how you want it chopped right?" I asked showing her the **_Pot_**. She nodded making me smile again. It feels like I'm working at **_Yukihira Diner_** but an alternate version of it.

Gin said we should be finishing up. I placed down the Plates when Megumi said we should start plating.

Shinomiya was first, he placed down a **_Chou Farci_** which made me grab a Pen. I didn't have anything to write on so I started to use the back of my Apron. That was until Gin gave me one.

"For your **_Seshat's Archive_** " he told me making me nod thanking him. **_Chou Farci_** is a Dish made in French homes.

It's a Cabbage Leaf stuffed with finely chopped **Meat** and **Vegetables**. It's similar to a **Western Cuisine** known as a **_Cabbage Roll_**. I wasn't surprised when Hitoshi said that it's not the normal stuffing of Pork and Onion.

It had Jidori Chicken Breast that was **_Butterflied_**. The **Vegetables** were Morels, Asparagus, and Frois Gras **_Sautéed_** in Beef Fat.

They were also intrigued by the Mousse-like Paste. Gin said the most fearsome Ingredient however is the Savoy Cabbage, or Crepe Cabbage. He heated the Cabbage to optimal temp at each step.

 ** _Blanchir_** and **_Vapeur_** were the steps that heat the Cabbage but in **_English_** it's **_Blanching_** and _Steaming_. Same words, different **Language**.

They loved the food of 'The Magician of Legumes'. He showed **_France_** that **Vegetables** can be just as good as **Meat** so it's not a surprise. Gin seems to like dresses from what I see in my head though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:09 P.M. on March 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	12. Legumes of Recognition

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Legumes of Recognition

Soma's POV

Gin told us to serve our Dish so Megumi walked up to the Table. The Judges were awed that it was a **Terrine**.

More specifically it's a **_Rainbow Terrine_** featuring seven **Vegetables**. The different stripes of color make it look like a Rainbow which is why it's called this. Fuyumi asked if Kojiro did a **Terrine** for his Session.

Kojiro seemed to think that Megumi wanted to find fault in his **Recette**. This had her flailing and saying that she wanted to show people her own **Recette**.

Donato saved her by saying they should try it. Megumi was nervous though no one could blame her. She's been failed at the **Academy** so many times and failing is what got her here.

She doesn't want to fail again. All of the Judges said it was delicious which I knew was the result.

She's going to lose overall but we still get to stay in the **Academy**. Hitoshi was impressed she was able to create a Dish so labor intensive in a short amount of time. Donato mentioned that there are two types of **Sauce**.

One being the **_Sweet-and-Sour Sudachi Gelee_** and the other being very different. It was different because it's an astringent green **Herb** **Sauce**.

It's made of a variety of different herb paste that has Perilla as the main Ingredient. It was innovative to include the **Terrine** with the **_Sudachi_** and the Perilla. "The Sautéed Zucchini and **Herb Sauce** is very refreshing" Hinako said making me smile.

Fuyumi said the **_Sudachi_** goes well with the lingering taste of the Tomatoes. I was glad they were giving this praise to Megumi.

It must make her happy to. Donato seemed to have realized that combining the seven Pates and the two **Sauces** creates fourteen various flavors. Hitoshi said the stripes don't just give it visual appeal but contribute to the overall taste.

"Are you using Sundried Tomatoes Tadokoro-Kun?" Gin asked grabbing the former's attention. "Yes I am, we dry the **Vegetables** we harvest in the **Summer** in the Sun so we can eat them in the **Winter** at home" Megumi explained.

I smiled at this because it's a good idea when you live in a cold place or a place with cold **Winters**. Many **Summer** , **Spring** , and **Fall Vegetables** and **Fruit** can't survive **Winter**. She learned how to dry **Vegetables** in an **_Oven_** from her mother when she was younger.

Sprinkling Rock Salt on halved Cherry Tomatoes you have to slow-roast them in an **Oven** at 120 Degrees Celsius. This way they're sweeter and their flavor is heightened.

She had figured it would be a good addition to the **Terrine**. Gin agreed mentioning that the **Glutamic Acid** in Tomatoes are an **Umami Compound**. The **Glutamic Acid** becomes concentrated when the Tomato is dried.

Because it becomes even more concentrated it greatly increases the flavor felt by the tongue. Kojiro's **Terrine** is meant to savor the taste of fresh **Vegetables**.

Megumi's **Terrine** savors the flavor unique to the **Vegetables** prepared for preparation. One focuses on freshness the other on the **Umami** of maturation. Donato said that Megumi's a **_Koro-Pok-Guru of Legumes_**.

Hinako said Megumi's the **_Household God of Legumes_**. Hitoshi suggested she's the **_Snow Child of Legumes_**.

They were arguing about Megumi's name before I covered my mouth. Fuyumi was right about asking why they were all relating to Youkai. It almost made me laugh which is why I covered my mouth.

Megumi was crying. She was happy that the Alumni said her food was 'delicious' even though she's failed so many times.

She turned to me so I leaned forward smiling at her. After a while Gin said the Judges will have to put a coin on the Plate they think is best. Fuyumi started first before Donato did.

Hitoshi was last and there weren't any coins on Megumai's Plate. "Couldn't help you so I am sorry.

Now you can stand up straight and proud when you cook though" I smiled taking my Headband off. "You're Dish was amazing" she started crying after I said that. "I'm the one that agreed to it Tadokoro-San so can you _please_ stop crying?" I asked handing her a Handkerchief.

Kojiro said she shouldn't be so down now before I got a Text. Opening my Phone I heard Kojiro say he has to leave right now.

Gin placed a coin on the Plate surprising Kojiro and Megumi. Gin said the outcome has been decided before I looked at the message. What I saw made me catch my breath.

If I lose one more time my mom won't be the only one who will pay. I clenched my fist before I put my Phone in my pocket.

Gin apparently wanted to acknowledge the Dish and cast his Vote. Kojiro wasn't happy from his usual stern expression. He said Gin wasn't even one of the Judges. He then asked what Gin was trying to pull.

Gin asked if Kojiro doesn't acknowledge it flipping the coin towards Kojiro. He caught it easily making me smirk from how this is going.

Gin said that Kojiro will find what he's looking for in Megumi's Dish. "Soma-San wasn't wrong when he said you hit a wall so you came here is he?" Gin asked. He was shocked by this before he went down memory lane for some reason.

"You've lost sight of the path forward after you won the **_Pluspol Award_** " Gin said. He mentioned how Kojiro didn't make his **Specialty** because he doesn't want them to know he's stagnate.

This made Kojiro angry of course. He asked how Gin would know about any of it before glaring at me. "You're just a hired **Chef** of the **_Totsuki Group_**!" Kojiro yelled at Gin.

This made him pick up the Dish Megumi made. Kojiro asked why he would try it before Gin placed it on the table.

Shinomiya tried it before saying the heating was insufficient. The plating and Pate's texture are also subpar. He said Gin lost his touch but it doesn't seem like that's the case.

He did go for the other half of the piece after all. Shinomiya leaned on the Table when he tried that piece.

He doesn't understand how the Dish speaks to him so much making me smile. The Dish was clumsily made but every detail speaks about the **Chef's** care for the **Customer**. Kojiro thinks the taste is like a mother's love which is true.

I was glad that when Kojiro placed the coin somewhere it was on Megumi's Plate. Shinomiya asked the 'halfwit' if the **Spice** she used in the Pate was Allspice.

I was still angry with the **GCA** so I wasn't paying a lot of attention to what they were saying. I did pay attention however when I heard Shinomiya ask if the odor of the Chicken Liver wasn't the only reason she added it. Megumi wanted to serve a Dish that would be gentle on the Judges' stomachs.

Allspice aids in digestion after all. Donato said that they have an eye for people or something like that.

Fuyumi mentioned that Megumi is just his type. "It's clumsily made but it does speak to the heart Shinomiya-San" Gin said making me smile. "Even in **Competition** she tried to be considerate to the people who are eating her food.

You may need that to continue beyond that pinnacle" Gin told Kojiro. Hinako said that there's an equal number of coins so it's a Tie.

"So Tadokoro-Kun's standing is the same as before the **_Shokugeki_** " Gin said making me smile. He's doing this on purpose which I'm glad for. "This has all been a Farce" Shinomiya said before he turned to Megumi.

It surprised her before his glasses turned white. He told her to do her best to survive day by day.

He looked at me before he smirked. He didn't entirely look at me, only through his peripheral vision did he look at me. He was about to leave before Hinako got in his way.

He grabbed her head before she apologized making me stifle a snicker. Megumi was still in shock when Shinomiya left making me smile.

Gin told her to continue honing her 'hospitality' at **_Totsuki_** making her cry all over again. "Congratulations Tadokoro-San you made it through your fist test as a **Cook** " I smiled. She continued crying on her knees on the floor making me shake my head.

When she finally stopped crying we went outside. "Man it's completely dark out" I complained.

Megumi got out her Phone shrieking before I took out mine. She said she got a bunch of missed calls from everyone making me cover a snicker again. "We don't get service in the **_Basement_** so hurry and show them you're okay" I smiled.

I also said that I'll take my time getting there making her agree with the idea. "Thank you for your help Soma-San" she told me bowing a few meters away.

"Just go Tadokoro-San, everyone's worried" I told her looking at my Phone again. I seem to only miss photos with one bar. "I hate you **GCA** " I growled punching the wall to my left.

There was a dent and cracks in it when I took my hand away. "Why do you have to keep doing this?" I muttered angrily.

"No one should've told you about it but you say 'one more' and 'lose' in the same sentence" brushing off the cement dust from the wall. Looking up at the sky I clutched my Phone glad it's durable. With how much strength I have from so many years of cooking I would've broken it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:47 P.M. on March 27, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	13. Night Terror Task

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Night Terror Task

Soma's POV

Megumi passed the **_Morning Task_** but was still the same with rowdy people. I pulled out the noodles shaking them of the water when I pulled them out.

Time slowed and I saw the water droplets sparkle next to me. I need to improve, I can't risk any more people that I care about. When we were done with the **Task** we headed back to the **Hotel**.

Everyone was exhausted and I felt bad for Marui. The air of death and depression was surrounding him.

Ryoko said there wasn't any time for lights out making me smile. 'So we have time to figure out what we'll make for tomorrow' I smirked. A melodious Bell dinged over the speakers getting our attention.

Gin came over the speakers telling the **_Totsuki_** students to meet in the **_Banquet Hall_** in their Uniforms. We were to meet there in one hour at ten 'o'clock.

Everyone was surprised before Marui fell over. "You really need more endurance or stamina if you want to be a **Chef** Marui" I sighed. We headed to the **_Banquet Hall_** once we changed.

Scene Change: **_Banquet Hall_**

"So many people have been fired huh?" looking around to see a lot of space to move. Compared to the first day there was no room at all to move.

Ryoko said that everyone was tired making me frown. I'm still wide awake since this isn't new for me. I wonder what the next **Task** is tomorrow though.

I didn't have time to think on it because Takumi and Ikumi were in my face before I could blink. Ikumi was the only one blushing but that's not a surprise.

I know when people have a crush on me even if they deny or try to hide it. Ikumi scolded me for pulling ridiculous stunts. The one she specifically scolded me for was challenging Shinomiya, an **Alumnus** , to a **_Shokugeki_**.

Takumi leaned closer scolding me for even risking to leave **_Totsuki_** without challenging him. I frowned fighting down a blush from him being so close.

The two of them didn't even know who the other was so they asked who they were. There were visual sparks between the two making me sigh. "How do you know about the **_Shokugeki_**?

The **Alumni** and Gin-San weren't supposed to tell anyone" I told them. They yelled that everyone was talking about it making me frown again.

"If you're here that means…" Takumi pointed his finger at me. "You won against **Chef** Shinomiya? Impossible" Ikumi accused.

"Actually… it was a draw that Shinomiya-San voted for Tadokoro-San's Dish as well" I said stepping back and pushing Megumi forward. She was blushing and sputtering saying that it was only with my help.

Everyone went quiet before they said Erina's name. Gin told everyone to have their eyes on the Stage before I turned my head. He said the only reason he called us here was to tell us about tomorrow's **Task**.

The **Task** is to create a new **_Breakfast Menu_** worthy of **_Totsuki Resort_**. **Breakfast** is the face of the **Hotel** because it's the meal that starts the Guests' day.

He wants us to suggest an innovative Dish that will make a vibrant contribution to the Table. The Main Ingredient is going to be an Egg which brings back memories. There are no other restrictions but it having to be served **_Buffet Style_**.

The judging is at six in the morning making me smile. We can spend the rest of the time however we want until then.

We can use the various **_Kitchen Facilities_** to test recipes or we can rest in our rooms. We were dismissed when he was done worrying many of the students present. Takumi told me it was a competition worthy to fight over.

This made me smile before I went to leave. Takumi however had other ideas.

He said he would make a traditional **Egg Dish** that had been arranged with the **_Aldini Family's_** expertise. "And what is this **_Italian Egg Dish_** Takumi-San?" I asked. I didn't get the answer from Takumi like I wanted but I did get it from Isami.

Most of it anyway. Takumi started yelling at Isami for telling me their secrets.

Isami dragged him away making me frown. Walking over to Erina I smiled at her. "My **_Entrance Exam_** featured an Egg didn't it?" I asked embarrassing her.

"It brings back memories right Erina-San?" I asked leaning forward slightly. She acted like she wasn't flustered by telling me I can't talk to her like that.

"If you want to avoid embarrassment from the Judges you shouldn't make a **_Low-Class_** Dish like before" Erina told me. I sighed straightening up again. It was fun to make her fluster but not so much when she acts like the World revolves around her.

"You were eating the Dish like you enjoyed it Erina-San" I smirked. She yelled that it was disgusting but she was blushing the whole time.

Arato said that she secured Erina a **Kitchen** before the latter spoke. She told her 'good job' before flipping her hair when she was about to leave. She told me good luck but tried 'insulting' me.

'Wracking your nonexistent brains' was something I'm pretty sure was supposed to be an insult. She left after that before I heard low, evil laughing.

Turning around I heard Megumi ask if Yuki and Marui are okay. Yuki sprung up saying she'll show them what she has. She tried to get Marui up but it didn't work that well.

Scene Change: **_Work Station_**

I don't know what **Breakfast** at a **Luxury Hotel** would even look like. I know I'm making something like an **Omelet** with red over the side and seasoning on top but that's it.

I don't know what's in it or how long it'll take to make it. I cracked a bunch of Eggs in a **_Bowl_** before whisking it together. In **_Japanese Cuisine Dashimaki Eggs_** are the best.

In **_Western Cuisine Scrambled Eggs_** are correct. I tried both of them and they're both delicious but not good enough for ' ** _High-Class_** ' Society.

I remembered when I tried to make a new **Menu Item** at dad's **Diner**. The Dish was vetoed despite being good. I only asked dad why it was vetoed but I didn't complain.

I knew it was going to be before he tried it. Because we're a **Diner** **Customers** expect to find **Diner** food.

Making food that's all the way out there won't work. I looked back to what Gin said about 'innovative' and 'vibrant' giving me an idea. I got an idea for inspiration so I got the Ingredients.

I was going to start trying it out but Alice Nakiri was in front of me leaning on the Counter. It made me jolt backwards in surprise.

She said that it looks like I'll make a good Dish but I know she's lying. It's not something that will entice people to eat it. "Thank you Alice-San" I smiled slightly.

Alice is the only one I know of who has snow white hair and skin and blood red eyes. Alice said tomorrow will be a scene and I do agree.

When she turned around to walk away she hit her nose on Ryo Kurokiba behind her. She told him not to stand behind her but that was where she told him to. She said that was only when she's trying to intimidate someone.

Intimidating in a good way when he's behind her diagonally. She asked where the balls were confusing me.

Apparently Ryo forgot them somewhere making me snicker slightly. She started yelling at him for being a klutz because all he's good for is intimidating. He's a great **Chef** though.

She apologized asking what we were talking about making me sigh. "I should apologize because we weren't talking about anything" I told her waving it off.

"Have you already figured out what you're making?" I asked curious if she is. She nodded telling me she is making me smile. She told me good luck with my **Recipe** tasting making me frown.

Scene Change: **_Hall A_**

In the morning I headed to my **_Cooking Station_**. So many people were already shuffling around before I saw Megumi.

She was writing the 'Man' character on her hand again. I turned to my left to see Takumi. When he saw me he started saying he'll win for sure.

He will this time because I'll be rushing at the thirty minute mark. Hearing a clatter near my **_Work Station_** I saw Erina.

"We're neighbors huh? We seem to be running into each other a lot at **Camp** " I smiled. Erina was blushing and stammering from surprise at seeing me. "I haven't seen your cooking before so this is a good opportunity" I smiled washing my hands.

She told me we should savor the gap between our cooking making me smile. "If you mean trying each others' food I would say after the **Competition** " I smiled.

I was joking with her and that was the best part. I know she was joking as well but it's fun to mess with people. I got out the **_Whisker_** before Erina asked if I was making a type of **Soufflé**.

"Yes I am but I know it's not going to go by quickly. I'll be cooking like a God with thirty minutes and 200 **Servings** left" I smiled leaning my head back with a smirk.

"It'll be perfect for kids who want yours but yours will be too busy for them to get anything to eat" I smiled going back to getting ready. Gin came on the monitor saying he'll introduce the Judges. A bunch of people came in but kids were rushing to enter.

Many of the students were surprised but I just smiled. Gin said that he informed the producers of the Ingredients for **_Totsuki Resort_** about the Main Ingredient.

They're judging is quite accurate. Three people came into the room with intimidating black auras. Tokuzo of the **_Chicken Egg_** , Kosuke of the **_String Bean_** , and Kyusaku of the **_Natural Cheese_**.

They're very good Judges and are very picky of what they eat. The **_Resort's Cooking_** and **_Service Staff_** will also be joining the Judges Table.

Sakuma Tokihiko and Sena Hiromi are there as well. The two requirements of judging are whether the Dish is inspirational for acknowledgement. The other is to prepare and serve more than 200 **Servings**.

Those who pass this criteria will pass the test. I smiled glad that I scrape by with **_Live-Cooking_**.

I heard female Judges gushing over Takumi's **_Insalata Frittata_** making me sigh. I felt bad for Megumi who was asked to marry Kyusaku's grandson. She was so flustered she kept asking 'what?' over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:00 P.M. on March 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	14. Final Stage

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Final Stage

Soma's POV

I finished the next Batch before I turned to see them still there. I smiled a bit wondering what I should do now that I wasted so many Eggs.

Erina decided to talk about how I messed up and didn't seem to remember what I said earlier. I remembered something my father said when I was panicking in the **Kitchen**. It was my first time working in the **Diner** and the whole place was packed.

He told me when he clapped my hands to analyze the situation. To visualize each task and it's easy from there.

"30 minutes left, have to attract **Customers**. One minute to cook the **Omelet** and a minute and a half to steam them" I muttered. I heard Erina ask what I was muttering about.

"Got this in the bag" I smiled taking off my Headband and putting it on. I have to wait to mesmerize the first **Customer** then I can win more from there.

I saw a young Ravenette girl get pushed by a hyperactive young boy making me smile sadly. "Little miss? Do you want to see a magic trick?" I smiled getting her to walk over.

I took the lid off the Egg when she came over. "Let's cast a spell on this Egg shall we?" I smiled flipping it into the air.

It flipped over before landing on the Plate I held out. When it landed I moved the Plate forward making it fold over and bounce from the movement. I pretended the Spoon was a wand and moved it horizontally over the Egg making the **_Tomato Sauce_** sparkle as it fell on the Egg.

Sprinkling on the Parsley she smelled the steam that headed her way. She said it smelled good making me smile.

"It's yours, I hope you like it" I smiled holding the Plate out to her. She pranced over wanting to try it. Putting it on her Spoon made it jiggle slightly from the movement before lifting it to her mouth.

When she put it in her mouth she said it was delicious. The Egg dissolved into bubbles before vanishing.

"Like magic right?" I smiled. She was awed nodding enthusiastically. The two Waitresses who were gushing over Takumi's food came over.

They thought it was just an ordinary **Omelet** before I made two more plating them when they were done. I gave it to them with a smile.

It made them blush before they took the Plate. When the Ravenette tried it she asked what it was. She says it tastes like an **Omelet** but the texture is sweet like a **Soufflé**.

The blonde told her to look at the surface. It was cooked but the inside is full of bubbles making the Spoon spring back.

The praise was starting to attract **Customers** making me smile. This was good and it should attract attention to my skills. More attention on me the more popular the **Diner** _when_ I inherit it.

I placed the lids on the **_Steamers_** before I prepped the Ingredients for the next Batch. I used **_God's Speed_** to crack the Eggs getting it done in two seconds instead of three or four.

Even without most of my Levels I can still get by in cooking. I beat the **_Egg Whites_** adding the **_Egg Yolks_** and Heavy Cream. I seasoned it with Salt and Pepper before tasting it.

It was good before the Timer for the **_Steamers_** went off. I reset it but didn't start it yet.

Taking the lids off I flipped the Eggs in the air. I plated them easily and they looked like happy Clams as they bounced on the Plate. I did the rest of the plating when the audience/ **Customers** were awed.

I took Erina's **Customers** making me smirk. I started doing the rest of the work after that but I was barely tired.

I got an hour or two of sleep but it's still nothing new. I started sweating after a while but I was still not tired. I started juggling the Plates entertaining the kids _and_ the adults.

I took off the lids, flipped the Eggs, and plated them. A young brunette boy was amazed but so was a Ravenette on the left and a dark brunette on the right.

I smiled at this since I love kids more than I do adults and teens. There was only five minutes left making me smile since I was almost done. By the time I finished I had 200 **Servings** making me smile at the kids.

"I'm glad you liked my show" I smiled at the kids who cheered. I laughed at their enthusiasm but it wasn't mocking.

"Go find your parents. I'm sure they're worried" I smiled ruffling the Ravenette girl's hair and the three boys' hair as well. They smiled agreeing with me before they ran off to find their guardians.

When I stood up since I was in front of the Counter Alice was in my face again. She was surprised I made it since she thought the most I'd make was eight **Servings**.

She said I managed to pull through with a 'circus act' making my eyes glow. "Woah scary face. What'd I say?" she asked looking thoroughly confused.

" ** _Live-Cooking_** isn't a 'circus act' Alice Nakiri. It's a mix of cooking and entertainment used in restaurants around the World.

It's a good thing to do around kids because it keeps their attention" I told her sternly. She held her hands up in surrender apologizing for not seeing the importance of _entertaining_ **Customers**. She told me that this kind of thing won't work every time.

Said that I should use workmanship that is based on cutting-edge theories. "I'm not your mother in fact I never want to see her for the rest of my life" I told her.

She asked how I know her mother making me cover my eyes with my bangs. "My mother and father know her very well and neither of us like her" I said clenching my fist. Ryo arrived before Alice told him to explain her upbringing.

"Um… Erina Nakiri and Alice Nakiri are cousins… and…" Ryo said annoying Alice. "You're taking too long I'll explain the rest" she puffed before she walked closer to me.

"My father chose my mother's homeland, **_Denmark_** , as a base when he founded **_Nakiri International_** " Alice explained. "It's a **_Gourmet Research Facility_** ranging from various preparation techniques. The whole **Research Facility** is based on **_Molecular Gastronomy_**.

They use **_Molecular Gastronomy_** to research the cerebral physiology to clear up the workings behind taste and smell" I said a bit bored. "How do you know that?" Alice asked seeming to think that I was interested in it.

"Erina-San's not the only one with special talents regarding food. There are six in total that are in tune with food in **_Totsuki_** alone" I told her. She was surprised before she asked me if I know anything about her.

"You highly value not just the culinary aspect of cooking but the artisan aspects as well. You're not as conceited as Erina-San when it comes to your pedigree but you do exploit the differences between you and your adversary.

You remember a time when Erina said the birthday cake you baked her for her fourth birthday was terrible. That stuck with you for much of your life and no one can blame you for that. Personally I think Erina is a stuck-up, spoiled child with how she treats **_Middle_** and **_Lower-Class_** people" I told her.

They were surprised by how I spoke before I got a text again. Opening my Phone I gripped my jeans.

'This has nothing to do with cooking!' I yelled in my head when I read the text. I really hate Lenora. Alice said that I talked big at the **Ceremony** making me groan.

"Why does everyone assume that I mean to be pompous? I like a challenge and it has everything to do with my father nothing to do with anyone else" I told her shaking my head.

"Any who, performance arts in food belongs to the by gone **Era**. The proof being you barely scraping by" she told me. "I already knew I would barely scrape by before we got to this **Camp** Alice-San.

And that's not proof. Performing in front of the kids is what saved me not killed me" I told her.

"You learn from experiencing failure Alice-San. What exactly could you learn from winning when it was good enough to win in the first place?" I asked. She said I was more complicated than she thought making me sigh.

I'm not complicated. You learn things like that from parents and from loss.

Alice was looking forward to when she can defeat me in an actual **Competition**. "And I won't back down from it either" I smiled when she waved 'goodbye' to me. I looked to the men and women in the black suits.

I was glad to see them because this is a promoting ground for young **Chefs**. Megumi and Takumi ran up to me with Megumi saying she was worried about me.

Takumi asked how I can be so reckless making me shake my head. "I can't afford to be reckless Takumi. Recklessness could cost a loved one" I told him walking past the two.

I smiled when I heard Gin mentioned another ' **Task** ' in four hours. After I cleaned everything up I had an Apple and the four kids came by.

They wanted to hang out with me making me laugh. When I asked if their parents were okay with it they said they were. Because of this I showed them how to cook without hurting themselves.

It was a fun way to and it kept their attention. There was still an hour left so we went to find their parents/

It made them upset because they wanted to cook some more. The parents asked for my number so I can come over. So I can teach their kids some time making me smile.

I gave the parents my number before I told them I had to go. I said 'bye' to the kids before I went to the **Lobby**. I reached the **Lobby** just in time for Gin to arrive.

He said we were all here smirking at me. I saw him watching me teach the four kids how to make cooking fun.

He went on the Stage telling us he'll get into why we're here later. He mentioned how many students have dropped out and how many are still here. It was a lot on either side though.

Drop Out: 352

Remaining: 628

He said that this **Camp** is only a microcosm of picking a **Chef** as a **Career**. If we become a **Chef** there will be pressure which is a given.

We'll have to adapt to a wide range of situations and overcome the challenges that accompany them. He mentioned other things I know before mentioning **_Totsuki_**. Said there are others who will tread the same wasteland.

He said we'll commence the final **Task** before double doors opened. He said the **_Final Program_** consists of a 'modest' **_Banquet_** consisting of a **_Full-Course Meal_** made by the **Alumni**.

He congratulated us for passing the **_Training Camp_** which wasn't very hard. The kids made it better at the end for me though. I heard Yuki say that Marui finally kicked the bucket making me frown.

I was snickering when we sat down because Yuki was crying. The food was that good to her.

I smiled when I remembered dad telling me to go here. I don't know his ulterior motives but I am glad for them. Megumi asked if I was okay making me nod.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I came to **_Totsuki_** is all" I smiled. "Let's eat shall we" I smiled before I started trying the food.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:56 P.M. on March 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	15. Joichiro Saiba is Soma's Dad!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Joichiro Saiba is Soma's Dad?!

Soma's POV

I heard the Intercom tell us that students should gather their belongings. To board our **Buses** and drop our keys off at the Front Desk.

She also mentioned something I don't remember hearing either. Yuki was happy that we're done and I heard Shun say that we all made it. I didn't listen to the rest feeling like I've forgotten something.

Looking up I saw Shinomiya before I called out to him. He was smirking when he said we both made it.

It seems Megumi had accompanied me. "Of course!" I smiled before Megumi noticed his suitcase. "You're going back to **_France_**?" she asked making me look at it.

It seems he is from how big the suitcase is. He said he can't keep his **Restaurant** closed too long before saying he has a new goal.

He's going to make **_SHINO'S_** the best **Restaurant** in **_Paris_**. He also wants it to have a three-star from **_Michelin_**. He was going to ask something but Hinako stopped him before he could.

Fuyumi asked if I'm into **_Italian Cuisine_** making me smile. I felt bad for Hitoshi when Hinako interrupted him.

"Really Hinako-Sensei? You are a very rude person when it comes to Tadokoro-San" I said. It made her pout at me for some reason.

Donmoto tried talking to Megumi as well before Hinako tried pushing him away. It didn't work very well so she hugged Megumi instead.

This was when Gin arrived making Megumi ask what was going on. "Soma-San?" Gin asked making me sigh. "They're sizing us up Tadokoro-San.

This place is a potential recruiting ground for students to consider offers after graduation" I smiled. " **Alumni** close shops, or let **Sous Chefs** take over, to come here.

One reason would be that they can recruit staff they may want in the future. It's not easy finding promising **Chefs** " Hiromi explained. Hiromi came over saying I would shine here making me shake my head.

"I would love to but I have my **Family's Diner** after I graduate. And I probably couldn't even if I wanted to" I smiled.

"Why is that Soma-San?" Gin asked. "My dad and I were the only ones who kept it running. My dad started it with just him and my mom and I don't think he wants to run it anymore" I told them.

"I need him to deem me worthy of taking care of **_Yukihira's Diner_** " I smiled. It was time to go after that so we waved them goodbye.

Scene Change: Parking Lot

Megumi told me we were on the **Bus** somewhere near us but I didn't see the number. I lifted my hand to wave when I finally remembered what I forgot. I had forgotten my headband.

I had finally got it but I knew I would mistake my **Bus**. In a cluster of **_Express Buses_** it's easy to mistake your own with someone else's.

"You're the one who made the **_Soufflé Omelet_** right?" Tokuzo asked to my left. "Yes that's me Tokuzo-San" scratching the back of my neck. He said they were very good before I bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry I wasted so many of your eggs Tokuzo-San" I said very regretful for what I did. I never expected to meet him.

If I had any idea I would've started how I ended. He said he'd forgive me if I used his Eggs as preference in my own **Restaurant**. I nodded before Kosuke mentioned using his Green Beans for the same purpose.

Kyusaku said the same for his cheese. I was getting crowded by the people on the **Bus** when an older woman asked if I wanted some Rice Crackers.

Another mentioned me taking some Cough Drops. "I'm sorry but I really have to go" I bowed before I left the **Bus**. I really wish I remembered how many **Buses** there were to the building, which row, or even just the location in general.

When I was looking they left making me sigh. I heard a clicking when I turned my head.

Erina asked what I was doing here before I realized she had also forgotten something. A woman mentioned that they only had one **Car**. She also asked if I missed the **Bus** to.

I knew from that that we would be in the same **Car**. She knew that to and looked completely scared or urked.

Scene Change: **Car** on a Mountain Road

"Would you like some Rice Crackers Erina-San?" I asked. She immediately said no not even a breath after. "Want any Cough Drops?" I asked.

The answer was still the same making me sigh. She's still the same.

"You said you would love to see how long it would take me to fail right. I'm still here though" I said arms crossed. She said I'd do well to flounder at the bottom of the Barrel in the **Elections**.

"The **_Autumn Elections_** right? My whole **Dorm** makes it into there" I told her.

She asked what that was all about earlier. About learning more from losing than you do from winning. She said that was something a loser would say to cover up their failures.

"Here are a few quotes about losing Erina Nakiri since you don't know a thing about it. In my opinion you should take them to heart as well.

'Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war' Donald Trump.

'The greatest test of courage on Earth is to bear defeat without losing Heart' Robert Green Ingersoll.

'There are more important things in life than winning or losing a Game' Lionel Messi.

If you honestly think a **Chef** can't lose you can never be a good chef. You'll never advance in the real world" I told her. She asked what I mean because losing really isn't an option.

"To make a recipe by trying different combinations of things Erina-San. What do you think a combination that doesn't work is called?

It's called a failure. **Chefs** fail every time they think of a new recipe that doesn't work" I told her. She didn't say anything before I asked why she missed the **Bus**.

She said she'd never tell me before a silence fell. I decided to go to sleep despite not caring for a 'so-called' awkward silence.

Scene Change: **_Polar Star_**

Isshiki-Sempai said that I came back in one of the **Hotel's Cars**. Yuki said she was jealous before saying I was a **VIP** because of it. "It wasn't that comfortable Yuki, I don't like things like that" I told her.

"I'm glad everyone came back safely" Isshiki said making me smile. Fumio said that all of us must be tired when we saw her.

She mentioned giving us a good meal tonight but I don't like the look on her face. She said she won't be the one cooking and I know I won't like this that much. Walking into the **Kitchen** I saw my dad cooking.

"Yo Soma. Come help me since you're back" he said making me sigh.

"Sure but why are you here?" I was confused on why because he never said anything about. Ignoring the question he asked me to prep something. "I will if you tell me why you're here.

I don't like that you keep ignoring my question" I told him crossing my arms. "You know each other then?

He's a **_Polar Star Alumni_** …" Fumio said before I interrupted her. "I know who he is Fumio-San. Joichiro Saiba a **_Second Seat_** in the **_Golden Age_** of **_Polar Star_** " I said.

"How's your scar Soma?" dad asked surprising me slightly. "It's fine dad so why are you here?" I asked.

I ignored them before dad spoke. "For relieving frustration Soma" he told me making me sigh again. He does think of me all the time but rarely shows it unless it's necessary.

I went to help him with the Rice before we talked about the **Camp**. He asked if anyone wanted me to work for them so I listed off the people and what I did.

Scene Change: Dining Room

"Why can't you just tell me things? Just because I already know it doesn't mean I want other people telling me" about to slam a fist on the Table. Instead of breaking it so I put my head in my hands instead.

I heard what Isshiki said making me beak a glass in my hand. This surprised them before they asked how I knew.

"I was only five when I found out he gets calls from overseas. Many of them were in **Languages** I didn't understand. I got used to the **Languages** after a while and held conversations with them till dad got back.

It was fun talking to different people but annoying dad never talks about anything before mom and I" I told them. After a while while the others were having a toast I was cleaning up the glass.

I didn't mind since I don't really want to try dad's food again. He did make food like this before mom was taken away and I still remember it. He never makes it much anymore because it's not food meant for a **Japanese Diner**.

Before dad answered Megumi he gave me a pen and a piece of paper. And a Plate.

He said it was **_Harissa_** and I realized why he gave me the paper. Facts were filling my head and it was painful this time around. I wrote down the facts in my head everything going dark around me.

No voices either. **_Harissa_** is an all-purpose hot pepper spice blend from **_North Africa_**.

The Main Ingredients are Roasted Red Peppers, Baklouti Pepper, Serrano Peppers, and Hot Chili Peppers. Spices and Herbs are also used. Garlic Paste, Coriander Seeds, Saffron, Rose or Caraway.

Some Olive or Vegetable Oil is used for preservation. When I finished writing Daigo asked what the **Dish** he held was.

 ** _Zuppa di Pesce_** was what it was called annoying me when a pain went through my head again. He did warn me even if it wasn't verbal. I wrote the name of the **Dish** and that it was a Seafood Soup from **_Liguria_**.

When I was done writing I grabbed my head but from what I saw it didn't worry the three girls. They were gushing over the idea of me becoming like my father.

I smiled when I saw a particular **Dish**. Dad was so happy when he talked about the **_Snake Dish_** he had last month. He said they chop the Snake up with the skin still attached and boil without any other prep work.

I put the Plate I never touched on the Table before I tried it. "It really is disgusting dad.

Almost makes up for the fact you hurt my head with so many facts on Dishes I was never told about" I told him. "See? It's right up there with the **_Ten Best Worst Dishes_** " he told me.

I smiled through the fork asking if it was in the top four. Dad said it was the top two.

Fumio said that dad used to be called 'The Demon' but he makes gentle **Dishes** now. She told dad to make some for Gin some time making me smile. Fumio showed us a picture of my dad and Gin.

At the time the picture was taken they were both **_Second Years_** in the **High School Division**. Fumio said that Gin was the **_First Seat_** and dad the **_Second Seat_**.

When they became the core **_Polar Star_** entered the **_Golden Age_**. They were fully self-sufficient before dad said that they were like a small **Nation**. Everything we use out back was provided by Gin and my dad.

"Unlike Gin Joichiro never sends a letter" Fumio said making me smile. Dad said he comes by sometimes making me snicker.

Joh means 'Stray Cat' and Gin means 'Loyal Dog' so it's not a surprise. Isshiki-Sempai mentioned dad being a legendary graduate making me frown. Dad said he never graduated before Yuki asked why.

"You left because of mom right? After all to get better at cooking you have to find a woman to devote it all to" glaring at my father, eyes glowing.

"Are you still mad at that Soma? You didn't hear me say it when you came here so you can't be _that_ mad" he said. I fisted my hands cracking the Plate I was still holding.

"I hung up before you could. You know why I don't like that line" I told him my voice a deathly monotone.

"Ahaha I see. Mana never did mess up on that did she" dad said. I nodded before he asked me to help clean up the **Kitchen**. He asked me if Gin was doing well when I put the Spices he was using away.

"Yeah he's doing very well…" I told him. I hesitated on asking him if he would tell me anything about how the **Dorm** was like.

I may not get scared or intimidated by people but that doesn't mean I'm not scared about the consequences of losing. I have a lot more to lose than what is betted in a **_Shokugeki_**. "What's wrong Soma?" dad asked right in front of me.

I jumped slightly before I spoke. "Can you tell me how the **Dorm** was like when you were here now?" I asked.

I could tell he knew that wasn't the reason I was spacing out but he never said anything. Dad smiled saying it was fun. Everyone worked to perfect their craft making me smile now.

We went outside to talk about it before it was time to sleep. I shut the lights off in the **Kitchen** offering the key to dad.

"Want to sleep in my room for the night?" I asked. I know he used to be in the room which is why I asked. As he stretched he said he wouldn't mind.

That was before he saw the room number anyway. When he saw the room number he asked if I was really in **_Room 303_**.

He walked past me saying that there's a scorch mark in the middle of the room. The scorch mark was from when a Pot fell. "You would know, it's your room after all" I told him smiling.

I heard dad ask Fumio for a room which she didn't hesitate in answering yes. I went to my room after that with a sigh.

Scene Change: **_Room 303_**

Moving the rug that wasn't well placed to hide the scorch I smiled. Touching the indent I smiled a bit wider. Looking up at the window I saw my dad as a younger man sitting there.

Laying on my bed I smiled to myself. My dad finally talked to me about his life here! Finally.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:45 P.M. on April 9, 2017.**

 **I don't know Soma's mom's name so I made one up for her.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	16. Results of the Contest

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Results of the Contest

Soma's POV

It was morning when dad told me I need to show him how much I've grown. He told me we should have our first **_Cooking Contest_** which we haven't had in a while. "Relieving stress huh?

I'm game" I smiled unclipping my **Knife Set** taking my **Headband** off my wrist. He said that the theme should be… he asked the **Judge** what she wanted to eat.

I was surprised he found a **Judge** that would be up so early. Fumio came in saying that we were like birds of a feather. I do agree with that since I take after my father more than my mother.

When it comes to cooking and how people see me I'm more like my father. When it comes to people and relationships I'm more like my mother.

Dad asked her last night to oversee the **Match** before Isshiki scared her. She asked why he was here making me snicker. He said he smelled an interesting **Match** coming back from **_Morning Fieldwork_**.

She told him that he can only observe because the **Judges** have to be an odd number. Megumi came in taking a hold of the **_Fridge's_** handle.

"Tadokoro-San why are you up so early? You should be a sleep with those dark circles" I told her. I was worried for her because she was tired from the **_Camp_**.

"As I said you should sleep" I told her when she said she couldn't. She couldn't because she couldn't stop thinking about **Camp**.

Fumio said that it was good timing calling her over. Megumi was confused and I felt bad for her. Fumio said to make something that'll charge them up and get them ready to start their day.

She said we can use anything in the **Kitchen** and we have only one hour. We started before I tied my **Headband** on my head.

Nothing heavy, easy to eat, and nutritious. Those were the conditions we were given. That's only for Fumio and Megumi though.

Dad is doing what's good for Isshiki to so I know he'll win. I bent down to get the Ingredient I need from the **_Cupboard_** when Megumi came by.

She asked why I'm going against an **_Elite Ten Member_** when I know I'll lose. "I was in **_Sixth Grade_** when I first competed against my dad. This is nothing new" I smiled remembering that day very well.

She asked if I ever won and I pretended I didn't remember. "Don't bluff Soma.

You're at about 500 loses right now" he told her and I knew I fell for his trick. "It's 489 losses!" I told him making him smile. "And I was correct you do remember" he told me.

I went back to my cooking before I smiled as I stirred the Pot. Smiling even wider when I picked up a nice, crisp Apple.

I finished my **Dish** first but I know Dad's almost done. Isshiki asked what it was before I told him it's an **_Apple Risotto_**. I smiled at their comments but it won't be enough.

I know **Diner Cooking** and dad has cooked all around the World. They all tried it before their thoughts entered my head.

Megumi:

Apples lend a crisp texture and mellow sweetness. The Onions imparted a silky texture to the **Risotto**. The Bacon Pieces serve as accents to the gentle Apple flavor.

Megumi openly said it was delicious before I asked them to try the Black Pepper on it if they wished. Fumio and Isshiki both think that the white **Dish** and the Black Pepper.

The 'bite' of the Black Pepper and the subtle sweetness of the Onions and the Apples. The contrast makes it seem like a **_Waltz_** of Black and White. Megumi said that it seems like it's melting into her body.

"You get a lot of **Vitamins** , **Fats** , and **Carbohydrates**. The Rice is soft making it gentle on your stomach" Fumio said making me smile.

Isshiki mentioned that if the Apples had been in there long enough to infuse their flavor into the Rice and Onions they would be mush. They have a crisp texture instead. "I used this" I smiled holding up the Apple Juice.

"As I simmered the Onions and Rice I gradually added Apple Juice as it simmered down" I explained with a smirk. "The Diced Apples were added later and only long enough to warm them" I smiled.

"Soma!" Dad said making me smile when he smirked at me. He placed the **Dishes** down making Fumio yell at him.

"Who wins this **Match** and how far do you see?" he asked. I smiled wider before I answered. "You win the **Match** and I can see to the end of the **_Autumn Elections_** " I smiled a bit sad.

"How can he win with this?!" Fumio asked making me sigh. "The Broth may look rich but smell it.

It's not heavy and people do eat **_Ramen_** in the Morning in some **Countries** " I told her. What dad made takes to everyone's account not just waking up and charging up. "Soma-Kun's right Fumio-San" Megumi said making me smile.

I smiled wider at the comments they were giving my dad's **Dish**. I may not like having lost so much but it isn't new.

Fumio and Isshiki, at the same time, thought that you just can't stop keep eating my dad's **Dish**. Dad gave me another piece of paper and a pen making me sigh when Fumio spoke. "How can you get such depth of flavor?" she asked.

"The Ebi-Imo Taro" dad said before I gripped my head in pain. I wrote down that it has a fine elastic texture and rich taste.

During the competition for who will be the **_Gourmet God_** or **_Gourmet Goddess_** I have to get used to this. I may not want to be the **_Gourmet God_** but I do want to cook for others. Fumio mentioned Tempeh making me grip my head even harder.

Tempeh, a fermented soy-based product that originated from **_Indonesia_**. It's made from Soy Beans in a Tempeh mold.

The Tempeh mold is found on **_Hibiscus_** and **_Banana Leaves_**. It's a food that has been made for over 400 years. As I wrote that down I didn't see Isshiki's, Megumi's, or Fumio's worried looks.

"Why do people have to mention things I don't know?" I grumbled. "Sorry Soma, I know you don't like that" dad told me.

"If you know stop doing it" I told him. "Can't do that" he told me slapping me on the back. "Is this a Vegetarian Broth?" Isshiki asked making me smile.

A **Priest** my dad met a long time ago was bemoaning the fact he couldn't eat **Meat** or **Fish** for religious reasons. I smiled when dad said the **Ramen** was based on trial and error.

"Could you teach Erina-San that then? She seems to think a **Chef** never fails" I asked him. He laughed telling me that sounds like her.

Fumio said that it was time for the Judging before I nodded. I stood to the left of my father.

Where my father cooked was to _my_ left. Fumio said to put the **Dish** of the winner up first before I heard thee clicks. She said it was unanimous that my father was the winner.

I took off my Headband crossing my arms as I let out a sigh. Isshiki said that my **Dish** was good before I stopped him.

"But it was lackluster because you were working in the yard right? You wanted something more substantial" I asked. He was shocked making me smile.

"I saw to the **_Autumn Elections_** do you really think I missed this **Match** " I asked as if he should know what I'm talking about. "So did that relieve some stress Soma?

You have changed if only a little bit. An **_Apple Risotto_** isn't so bad" dad said before he put the side of his fist on my chest. His elbow was to my left which was why it was the side.

"You may not have stress relieving **Matches** here Soma but you will have **Matches**. Until you lose to me again don't lose to anyone else" he told me making me shake my head.

"I lose in points, but not by **_Shokugeki_** standards, to Akira Hayama in the **_Autumn Elections_**. I can't keep that promise dad" I told him. "Ahaha I see, then don't lose a second time till you lose to me again" he told me making me smile

"Anyway Soma" dad said his face becoming a bit more prideful. "This is your 490th loss" he said making me annoyed.

I sat down taking out my green book with a black Crescent in the middle of the cover. Dad has a red one but nothing on the cover. I was surprised by Megumi's determination to go farther.

It's very much like her to do something like that though. As we walked up the stairs after we took a picture with everyone Megumi said my father was amazing.

"He's the same as always Tadokoro-San. My goal hasn't changed though. I have to beat him in a challenge" I told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:22 P.M. on April 9, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	17. Karaage Challenge

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Karaage Challenge

Soma's POV

I opened the **Shop** to be face to face with Kurase. I was surprised even though I shouldn't be.

School is over for them and they normally take this route for some reason. "It's been a while huh?" I smiled before walking out. Her friends were surprised to see me.

"Long time no see for you guys to huh?" I smiled before they said I should've called. They asked if I was reopening the **Shop** making me shake my head.

"No, I just came to air it out is all" shrugging before more people showed. I smiled at this when they said we were opening. They were begging me to make food before I sighed.

"All right, all right" I smirked looking at all of them. "I'll have to run for Ingredients first.

This will have to be temporary" I told them making them cheer. I went to buy the Ingredients glad I brought some money with me. I bought all of it before going back to the **Shop** takin orders and all that.

Taking the trays to my **Middle School** friends I smiled. "Your **_Chicken Rice Egg Bowl_** and **_Ma Po Tofu Sets_** are here" setting the trays down.

The males of the group have been waiting for this while Aki asked where my dad was. "Saw him the other day. He must've went to help friends in another **Country** again" they can't know my mom's alive.

A man who adds '-Chan' as an honorific to my first name asked for **_Sautéed Snow Peas_**. "Coming right up" I smiled walking away from the group.

Time Skip: Sunset

I waved bye to some Customers when I glared at the empty streets. I heard a depressed sigh from the owner of the **Shopping District**. Walking over I asked what was wrong.

Tomita yelled if mega investors were so great. It made the other man tell him to calm down.

"What happened **_Chairman_**?" I frowned. "A month ago the **Station's** renovations finished on their **_Shopping Complex_**. One is very popular and that's the one selling **_Karaage_** " he told me.

"You guys heard of it?" I asked the **Middle School** group. They all said it was good and the Ravenette said it was talked about on **TV** to.

To me it looked like she was paid to say that, or she's bad on television. Tomita said that everyone is going to **_Ekinaka_** for the **_Karaage_** which wouldn't be a surprise. All the commuters, no matter their occupation, have stopped coming by.

His **Store** may not last long either. I told him he shouldn't be wasting time eating food.

He said it was only seconds making me sigh. The others said that the **Shopping District** may be on its last legs right now. "I'll figure something out don't worry" I smiled leaning my back on the wall.

They asked what I meant before I mentioned their main attraction being **_Karaage_**. "Making a better **_Karaage_** may stop their insistence and bring more Customers" I told them.

Tomita said it was impossible making me shrug. He is also one of the people here who add '-Chan' to my name. He said they top us at everything making me sigh again.

"But isn't that better than doing nothing?" I asked smiling a bit. "You do know Customers are greedy right?

If something is good they'll do whatever to find it" I smiled putting my left hand over the mark of Yukihira. "I'm not gonna watch this place become a **Ghost Town**. So let's take the **Shopping District** back with a new **_Karaage Recipe_** " I smiled.

They were praising me before I spoke. "Then I'll use my vacation to figure out a new **Recipe** and make a lot of preparations" I smiled.

Everyone left making me smile before Aki pushed Mayumi towards me. She asked if I needed any taste-testers for my Dishes. Kurase wasn't too fond of wanting to help though.

She whispered that she didn't know anything about cooking making me frown. She wasn't asked to cook, she was asked to taste.

She also needs more confidence in herself so she won't be punched in the gut again. And so she won't be used as a puppet to agree to something like this either. "So let's start with their **_Karaage_**.

That'll make it easier to brainstorm our Menu. I'll see you in the morning Mayumi-Kun" I smiled putting my hand on her head before they left.

Time Skip: Night Time

I laid on the floor my hands behind my head as I thought. We've made **_Karaage_** plenty of times but I'll need more help. And I need more knowledge on take-out side Dishes like the Buffet at **Camp**.

The one person I know that's knowledgeable about **Meat** is Ikumi. I went to my Phone to get her number from Konishi before I called her.

'I hope she'll answer' I pleaded when the Phone was ringing. She finally answered before I smiled. "Yo Nikumi-San" I smiled wider leaning back on the wall.

She asked how I got her number which should've been obvious but I guess not. "Sorry, the only person I know who has your number is Konishi-San" I sighed.

She asked what I wanted then making me frown. She was nervous which I had expected. "I have to make a new **_Karaage_** Dish quickly.

I'm at home now so I was wondering if you could come and help?" I asked. "You don't have any plans do you?" I smiled knowing she doesn't.

It's cruel to take advantage but if it was something they really can't get out of then they wouldn't. Hopefully they wouldn't anyway. I almost said that she didn't have to if she was busy but I didn't want to get yelled at.

Time Skip: Morning

"Could you wait a little while longer?" I asked Kurase from the **_Storage Room_**. I want to see how Ikumi and Kurase react when they find out they're not alone working with me.

Though I actually do have to get something so this isn't my only reason. Walking out of the Room I smiled at the two of them. I wore my green cargo pants, black high top Converse, and my 'Yukihira Diner' V-Neck.

I put on the white hooded jacket and my black choker with a red Topaz on it. "It's good to see you Nikumi-San.

I'm glad you could both be here" I smiled. "I've asked Kurase-Kun to be a taste-tester. We're classmates from my old **Junior High School** " I told Ikumi.

"Nikumi-San here is an expert when it comes to **Meat** so I wanted her opinion on it. Her name's Ikumi" I smiled.

"Let's check out the enemy territory since we're all here?" I smiled as I passed them. We reached the **Station** and I was surprised at how big it's gotten. I noticed people ogling Ikumi making me frown.

I pulled out a Rose-Colored **Shawl** with a red Myrtle on it from the bag I carried. I put it over her shoulders glaring a little at the ogling men.

"It should get cold in this section of the **Station** , are you okay Kurase-Kun?" I asked. They nodded, or well Ikumi nodded with a blush she was trying to hide. Kurase just shook her hands frantically in front of her.

"Try to get along while we're here to. It'll embarrass both of our **Schools** if their students started fighting or arguing in public" I smiled.

They nodded before I stood in the middle of them again. I could tell they were being intense and when Kurase was staring at Ikumi I knew they would start. I don't want that much more attention on us.

"That's the **_Karaage_** place right?" I smiled before I saw the sign. It said:

 ** _Karaage Specialty Store_**

 ** _Mozuya_**

Which the **Owner** of the store kept pointing out when we reached it. Ikumi asked if **_Mozuya_** was really the place I was talking about. "So you _have_ heard of it?" I also figured that was the case but I wasn't sure.

She said that they're a very famous chain in **_Kansai_**. She also said the **Owner** of the **_Mozuya_** chain is Nakamozu Kinu.

"She's not the Owner of this place though, well not in complete charge of it anyway" I told her. "What do you mean she's not the _real_ owner?" she asked. That was after she said they have branches everywhere in Kansai though.

"The consultant of hers is a part of the **Elite Ten** but I can't remember which **Seat** " I told her. "Guess that explains why they've won the **_National Karaage Contest_** three years in a row then" Ikumi explained.

"A lot of the Customers are Housewives it seems" I thought out loud. Kurase said there's going to be more this evening. The packaging is stylish so it's popular with the female population.

Many people even take the **Train** here to buy it. "Good storefront, good looking food, and the business looks good as well" I spoke before I saw the **Chairman**.

I was surprised before I poked him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I smiled. He was surprised to see me before he said that he was hoping to help.

"And the disguise?" I asked before he said it was because we're in enemy territory. He said that I should be careful to before Kinu scared him.

Told him there was no reason to 'skulk' about. She told him to line up with pride before his hat fell off and he hid behind me. She held up a **_Karaage_** **_Case_** asking if we would like to try it.

"Thank you" I smiled before I took one. When I tried it I could tell that it was expensive.

Kurase asked how they make them taste so good before Kinu explained. Before I cut her off anyway. "You use local Omi Chicken, the secret Soy Sauce Marinade.

Won't give the secret away by the way. Though I think there are Apples, Onions, Gingerroot, Garlic, and some other things, Spices maybe.

They fry up the Chicken by exposing it to air to make it nice and crispy while it fries" I explained. I looked up to see shocked expression from everyone who were listening. "I didn't think you'd want us to know anything as your consultant goes to the same **School** " I smiled.

She doubts we'll even be able to make theirs. I felt bad for Tomita since she decided to be cruel to him.

She mentioned how pathetic he is when he really isn't. He's not as innovative as children are. She mentioned how he watched as Customers left.

Asked if he has any self-respect. Mentioned how he was a depressing man on a losing storefront's side.

They remind me of when I first met Ikumi. She acted a lot like this with Konishi and his **Club**. Can't tell her that though, she'll yell at me.

I put a hand on his shoulder my eyes glowing at the woman behind me. "You're pretty confident huh?

It'll be a huge embarrassment for Mozuya if we were to make better **_Karaage_** then yours huh?" I smiled. She opened her violet eyes veins popping from her nose out. She tapped my chest with her Fan when she told me I talk big.

She asked what a kid like me can do as my eyes glowed even brighter. I saw that we win but I don't see how.

She slid off of me likely looking at Kurase from her shriek of fear. She said that a wimpy **Shopping District** with no competitive streak or imagination deserves to wither away. She said the usual spiel but a bit classier.

Scene Change: **_Yukihira Diner_**

Ikumi asked how far we can go with what the Competition's doing. I smiled nodding even though I was worried for Kurase.

She's not used to things like that and neither is anyone else here in **_Sumire_**. "Let's give it a try" I shrugged before I went to work. I kneaded the marinade into the breast meat chunks.

Ikumi said that we'll also add grated Apples and Onions as well as Ginger for extra measure. The marinade has to coat each piece before we let it sit.

"Because it's a test we'll fry it right away instead of ten hours like **_Mozuya_** might" I smiled. Kurase was surprised by the time but I can't blame her. She doesn't know anything about cooking.

I dredged the pieces in Katakuri Starch. "Dusting off the rest is key to making the Chicken fry nice and crisp" dusting off my hands.

I felt the pot feeling it's the right temperature. I dropped them in hearing them crackle as they fried. "How do you like it Kurase?" I smiled plating them in front of her.

I also made sure there was enough for Ikumi and I. Kurase said it was great making me smile.

"Yes it is Kurase, but it doesn't pack the same punch" I sighed on the last part. "The secret sauce is a high-quality marinade. All the Ingredients in it combine to make a complex flavor.

It must've taken them a while to create such a sauce" I frowned. It may have taken a shorter amount of time if Eizen was included in more than just the location.

Ikumi asked why we have to stick with **_Karaage_** before I smiled. "We don't need to use Chicken no" I told her. She mentioned using **_A-5 Beef_** making me stop her there.

"Nothing expensive in a **_Middle Class_** , with how things are going **_Lower Class_** , sense Nikumi-San. We're not rich we can't afford to buy the things you can.

We have to keep this going even after we leave" I told her. "With the Conglomerate discount I think we can get it" she told me. When she calculated it she hung her head.

"My point proven, you did that in the **_Shokugeki_** to" I smiled. "Do you have any ideas Kurase-Kun" I smiled.

"What if you capitalize that we're a **Shopping District**?" she asked. I thought about it and it could work but that depends on when we could. And it also depends on what we could capitalize.

She apologized making me smile. "You're fine, it's a good idea we just have to find the what, how, and when" I encouraged.

Time Skip: Night Time

We've made three other types of **_Karaage_** since earlier today. Ikumi said they're not bad but they're average compared to **_Mozuya_**. Ikumi said that we've tried changing the Marinade and the Batter and it's still not good enough.

Ikumi noticed that even though it's a **Holiday** students are coming around. "There are a lot of **Schools** here who have **Clubs**.

They must be coming from one of them" I smiled thinking. "There are **Junior Highs** , some **High Schools** , even a few **Universities** " I smiled wider. "I got it" I smiled shooting up.

"Until now I couldn't figure out how to fit Kurase-Kun's idea in but thanks to Nikumi-San I do" I smiled. "We won't fight on their turf but we'll still use **_Chicken Karaage_**.

We'll set a stage for victory where they can't even step inside" I smiled gesturing to the students. Kurase and Ikumi were confused but who wouldn't be. I was glad I mentioned still using Chicken else Ikumi would've mentioned **_A-5 Beef_** again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:00 P.M. on April 16, 2017.**

 **Soma isn't clueless in this but he wants to find a reason to show that he cares for Ikumi other than showing her the possibility he may be jealous, which isn't the case.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	18. Sumire Karaage Rolls, 2010

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Sumire Karaage Rolls, 20/10

Soma's POV

"Do you know the best way to enjoy **_Karaage_**?" I smiled hands on hips. "The best way is right after they're fried" Ikumi answered.

The other two were still thinking about it. "But that isn't how it works for **_Mozuya_** is it? They put theirs in sealed plastic packaging so they won't bother others with the smell" I explained.

"That would mean that it can't be eaten right away but when their Customers get home" I smiled. "You can't go walk around and eat in the nice **_Ekinaka_** Building" I explained. Kurase got it making me smile wider.

"Some **Shopping Districts** capitalize on the fact that people can walk and eat. Eating a piping hot **_Karaage_** right out of the **_Fryer_** is how they should be eaten" I smiled.

"There are tons of **Schools** here to. From **Elementary** to **Universities** " I explained making Ikumi get it. "So that's why we don't have to fight on their turf!" she exclaimed. " ** _Walk-N-Eat Karaage_** is what it's called" I smiled.

"Think we have a chance now?" I smirked leaning forward slightly. They all agreed, especially Tomita.

He's acting more and more like Konishi every time I see him. He said he was going to do his best to by testing **Recipes** at his **Bento Shop**. I nodded waving bye to him as well as wishing him luck when he left.

Time Skip: Night

I showed them two **_Karaage's_** kids might like telling them about reusing Milk Cartons. Ikumi was confused about that before I spoke.

"I went with **_Karaage_** **Elementary** kids might like" I smiled softly when I said this. "One with Curry Powder and the other with Powdered Cheese that melts" I told them. Kurase tried it making me smile.

She said they were both good but **_Mozuya's_** was more satisfying and is not sure this measures up. I do agree with that since I saw what it looked like.

There was a lot more food but I don't know where I might get the idea for it. "The packaging has to be different but where is the inspiration for it?" I thought out loud. Ikumi said the Seasoning is also superficial.

Kurase asked if we could put them on a Skewer which is interesting but won't work. "The packaging has to be unique though, Skewers aren't unique" I told her.

"It was a good try" I smiled hearing her apologize. "We need something that'll kill two birds with one stone" I thought putting my finger on my chin. "I have **Recipes** I've tried as a kid in my room.

Before I forget I need the Shawl back, it was my mother's" I told Ikumi. She nodded with a blush before she untied it.

I smiled thanking her before I took it gently when she gave it back. I entered the door before I put it on mom and dad's bed. I went to my room after moving quickly.

I don't need them fighting for whatever reason Ikumi finds annoying. I grabbed the stack which I know is going to fall soon.

"Nikumi-San! Watch out!" I said before the books were about to fall over. I was glad Ikumi pushed the chair out when she stood. It may have made me fall into the counter behind me but the books fell on me instead of her.

It would've been funny if they fell on her but I wouldn't want to get yelled at. "Yukihira-Kun?!

Are you okay?" she asked as she picked up some books from the ground. "I'm fine I'm just glad they didn't fall on either of you" I smiled at both of them. Standing up I felt the back of my head.

I have a bruise but that's all. I picked the rest of the Notebooks up with their help.

Time Skip: A Time Later

Kurase said that they were juicier than before making me smile. Ikumi explained that you want Thigh Meat, not low-calorie, low-fat Breast Meat, right out of the **_Fryer_**. Kurase said it has volume and taste.

Thigh Meat's really popular with children when it comes to Stores that sell Fried Chicken. "It's gonna be a great crowd-pleaser for the students for sure" Ikumi said.

"Nice job **_Meat Master_**!" I smiled bowing as if I was a **Butler**. "Next is the Marinade, what do you think Nikumi-San?" I smiled in the **Kitchen**. She said we should use Soy Sauce and Chili Peppers as the base.

She asked if we could use Corn Starch but I said we don't have any. Kurase volunteered to buy some which I was glad for.

When we finished that I said we only have the packaging left. I smiled when Tomita came in saying he has a new thing for the **_Karaage_**. I shook my head when he showed us a **_Karaage Rice Ball_**.

There was already such a thing but when he said Rice and **_Karaage_** are a match made in Heaven I got an idea. The things we were given as a list:

Innovative

Memorable

Portable

Enhanced Taste

"You got a good idea **Chairman** , but not **_Rice Karaage_** " I smiled. "This battle will start Sundown Tomorrow" I smiled confusing them. I gave everyone the list of things we need done and they said it's doable.

By tomorrow before Dinnertime **_Mozuya_** won't know what hit 'em. It'll be a surprise attack for an adult who underestimates young people.

Time Skip: Three Days Later

We were getting orders left and right making me smile. "More orders Nikumi-San!" I called. She nodded agreeing as she made the **_Karaage_**.

We worked well together as she passed me the **_Karaage_** **Meat**. The smell wafted everywhere in the **_Sumire Shopping District_** as I put them in.

I fried it a second time to make sure it cooks through. I put them into a Special Wrap of Herbs and Leaf Lettuce. I added a dash of flavor with the Special Chili Sauce containing Fish Sauce.

A round of Black Pepper and the touch of uniqueness being the **_Sumire Mark_**. "Here's your **_Sumire Mark Karaage Roll_** , Enjoy!" I smiled.

The young students were overjoyed. The little girl said it was sizzling and the adult there said it looked delicious. The older woman who asked for three servings said it was plump and juicy.

They really loved it and I was overjoyed that they did. They asked for more orders before I saw Kinu.

"I know it's going to be hard Tomita-San but I need you to cover the **_Fryer_** " hastily leaving the group. "Well if it isn't Mozuya-San! No need to skulk about so line up with pride" I smiled. She asked how long I've hatched this plan.

"Three days of course" I smiled brightly. I explained where I got everything in a list.

Cooking Equipment the **Hardware Store** ,

Sumire Mark Branding Iron the **Sheet Metal Store** ,

Ingredients the **Butcher** and **Grocer** , (Overseen by Ikumi)

Flyers and Packaging by the **Printer**. (Designed by Kurase and Hiro)

"Everything was made by the **Shopping District** " I smiled hands on hips. "Everything in a single night" I smirked scaring her. "Ice cold Beer for the **_Karaage Roll_** , who wants some?" Izakaya asked.

" ** _Taiyaki_** for sale!" a woman yelled. "Cold Ramune for ya!" another man called.

"New Dish right here!" "Sweets are now for sale!" many people were happy in this **Shopping District**. A young child said it was like a **Festival**. Kinu was shocked by what was happening and I was glad.

"You said something remember? A place with no competitiveness or creativity deserves to die right?" I asked.

"Our **Shopping District** has both. It has what it takes" I smiled. She told me to quit yakking asking who cares about my **_Karaage_**.

She said that Mozuya will stop us before a few kids told her to try it first. I smiled at this since I wasn't the one who had to do it.

She was only mad at the fact they called her 'lady' which was bound to happen. "They're right you know. You let us try yours so you should give us the courtesy" I smiled.

Holding out the **_Karaage Roll_** my eyes were shaded but I could tell there was a **_Sumire Constellation_** in the sky. I gripped my head glad I have a piece of paper and a pen.

 ** _Bánh Xèo_** is a **Vietnamese Dish** with a batter made of Rice Flour, Water, and Coconut Milk. It's a thin layer of Batter though it is similar to the wrapping we used. It's cooked and stuffed with Ingredients like Shrimp, Bean Sprouts, and Pork.

She dug into it and I was glad she liked it and was getting the idea. She fell to her knees before I took off my Headband with the regular phrase.

'Glad you enjoyed it!' being the usual phrase. The 'Festival' went on with me working the Fryer instead of Tomita since he was getting tired. He's just like Marui, little stamina when it comes to cooking.

Time Skip: Night Time

"The Marinade you made was awesome. You'll have to teach me even more from now on" I smiled.

Ikumi said she wouldn't mind as long as she's free. I went behind the Counter to Kurase since she seems a bit sad. "Would you mind helping Tomita-San out Part-Time.

We have to hang on till the **_Karaage Rolls_** stick and I can't trust Tomita-San to hold down the fort" I explained. Tomita was ghost white like Marui was every time after a **_Camp Session_**.

"I can't work most of the time. I know you've never worked a job before but you're the most responsible person I know. I depend on you for that reason" I smiled.

"While you were in **Junior High** you'd work really late on **_Student Council_** stuff. In **Elementary School** you've never skipped when it was your turn to water the Flowers.

My favorite flower was a part of the **Garden** " I smiled wider. "I'd feel a lot better if you were the one who helped out" I frowned wondering if I shouldn't have asked. "If you don't want to I understand" leaning against the counter.

She said she wanted to try before she asked my favorite flower. "You never mentioned any of them was your favorite in class" she told me.

"Mandrakes" I smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to it and I'll come by to air out **_Yukihira_** so you should drop by. I can cook for you then" I suggested.

"Want a Myrtle?" I smiled holding a rose colored cloth out with a Myrtle sewn on the front. Ikumi almost laughed making me smile before she went apathetic taking it.

I was young when my mom was taken away but that didn't mean I didn't have talents. I made the Shawl for her when I was three so I can sew, knit, cross-stitch, etc. I saw on the TV that we got a 20 out of 10 and though she doesn't sound excited I did see it this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:47 P.M. on April 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	19. Enter the World of Spices

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Enter the World of Spices

Soma's POV

I walked with the others to the **_Autumn Elections Board_** and when we got there the tarp was pulled off. Sato and Daigo were the only ones who didn't make the cut in **_Polar Star_**.

"You guys were selected to huh?" I smiled waving at the girls. "Sorry Takumi-San I wish that was the case. Seems you got into the **_Elections_** to huh Nikumi-San" I smiled.

Takumi wanted to face me apparently. "You got in to Yukihira-Kun" Ikumi said making me nod.

"Yep though I don't get first place. If it was a **_Shokugeki_** I would've though" I smiled. "I hope you have fun Takumi" I smiled wider at the blonde Bishounen.

Isami started laughing at Takumi since the later seemed to think I was treating him like a sidekick. I don't think Takumi has many friends.

I heard slapping before I turned to my left. "Greetings Alice Nakiri-San" I smiled when I saw her. "How are you doing Soma Yukirhira-Kun?" She asked as she was slapping her **Aide** on the back.

She was looking at me regardless. Apparently Urara is going to be the host of the **_Autumn Elections_** which isn't a surprise. She'll do anything to have guys focus on her.

She congratulated us before she mentioned the splitting of groups. **Groups A** and **Groups B**.

Each of the **_Preliminaries_** Contestants go through the **_Preliminaries_** separately. Only those with the highest score will go up to the actually event. Which will only be four people in each group.

From who I know I think it's Akira Hayama, Ryo Kurokiba, Hisako Arato, Takumi Aldini, Megumi Tadokoro, Alice Nakiri, and me. They all screamed their approval before Urara mentioned a message.

The message is from Eizan the man who was a consultant for **_Mozuya_**. Many heavyweights and VIPs of the food industry will be there. I really don't care much for them unless I can beat my father.

It's an optimal time for us students to demonstrate out talents. The part that contraries to that is what came next.

With the fact that the Judges are very picky. Mainly because of all the food they've tried it's going to be hard for most. If someone were to submit an unworthy Dish, as a result they shouldn't have any hope of working in the food industry.

I wasn't surprised when he wished us luck figuring out what we'd make over Summer Break. He wasn't as kind as Urara I'm guessing.

That's most likely why he's not here doing it himself. I went over to Alice who told me Erina isn't going to be in the **_Elections_** this year. "The **Totsuki Elite Ten** oversee the **_Elections_** _every_ year.

She'll be running things on the other side of the table" I only shrugged. "Many of the current **Elite Ten** have already scored a victory at the **Main Tournament**. Those who emerge from the **_Preliminaries_** will become the next **Elite Ten** " Alice said.

"So Takumi-San, Hisako-San, Akira-San, Alice-San, Tadokoro-San, Ryo-San, Subaru-San, and myself?" I asked. All my friends were surprised but Alice seemed intrigued.

"Oh is that so? I hope we can compete very soon then" she told me before she left. "We're the first **Match** in the **_Preliminaries_** it seems" I smiled but it didn't reach her ears. Ryo looked behind him at me making me smile.

Scene Change: **_Polar Star Dorm_**

I was sharpening my knives in my room. The only light I had was the light from the full moon outside my window.

I remembered what my dad told me when he was here. Looking at the scorch mark I smiled at my knife. Looking out the window I smiled wider not being able to wait till **_Summer_** ends.

Time Skip: Morning

We were in the **Garden** harvesting some of the food. Yuki called our names before we looked up.

Standing up I noticed that she had something in her hands. Yuki said it was from the **_Autumn Elections Office_**. What it said I already had a guess to what it was.

 **To Polar Star Dormitory**

 **Important Information  
Regarding the  
Autumn Elections**

Scene Change: Inside

"Seems we have to make a **Curry Dish**. **_Curried Coconut Chicken_** , **_Green Curry Lamb Balls_** , and **_Thai Curry Pork lettuce Wraps_** are some examples.

I think they are anyway" I sighed at the table. "It's a **Dish** that uses **_Curry_** in some form" Shun told us. **_Curry_** has a very broad theme so it's hard to grasp.

Dad told me once while he was here that Shiomi always made **_Curry_**. He thinks she became an **Instructor** here at the **School**.

He mentioned that she may look after me but I don't think that's the case. He always made her try his experiments. It's better to try than not though.

Scene Change: Forest

I told Megumi what my dad told me but not what I know. "That must be the place" I smiled when I saw the shack.

Megumi suggested that she maybe scary like Chappelle-Sensei making me smile. "Neither of them are scary Tadokoro-San" opening the door to the building. "Anyone here?!" I called out before looking for her room.

I found it after a bit of walking. It was **_Shiomi Lab_** that I found her name.

I opened the door before I saw papers everywhere. I heard grinding when I thought no one was here. Looking behind the door I saw a brunette girl using a **_Grinding Bowl_**.

She was as scatterbrained as I figured she would be. I had seen Akira at the boards where the **_Autumn Election_** candidates were shown.

He helps her out whether it's with cooking, Spices, or everyday work. She took him in after his parents 'supposedly' abandoned him. He's also very good when it comes to Spices which isn't a surprise.

I met his parents once and he looks like his father. He has the same gift as his mother though.

I sweat dropped at the two on the ground. They were in an infinite loop of apologies. Each for having to make the other apologize.

'Let's see if this'll stop it' I thought not really wanting to do this. "You know Joichiro Saiba right?" I asked before she punched me.

Time Skip: Soma Wakes Up

Shiomi said she was scarred for life because of the experiments. "And you look the same as you do then because of Spices right?" I smiled. "Though that doesn't explain it I won't indulge further" leaning on the table after she agreed.

"My dad treated the younger students poorly huh? I don't have much of an excuse either though" I smiled.

"We're from **_Polar Star_** and we wanted to know more about **_Curry_** " Megumi said. We were sitting down on the Couch before I spoke explaining the rest. "A **Curry Dish** is the topic for the **_Autumn Elections_** " I told her.

She said she can teach the girl but not me. She doesn't want to speak to my father or any members of his family.

"I do apologize, we're being rude to our guests" Akira said setting down the **Tea**. He also took a seat at the left of the table. "Name's Akira Hayama, a first year in **High School**.

The same as you" Akira told us. "You said he passes the **_Preliminaries_** right Soma-Kun?" Megumi asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he does" I smiled. "I'm the assistant here in the **Lab** as well" Akira finished explaining. Megumi apologized for interrupting before asking why he was a **Lab Assistant** here.

She thought you could only become an assistant once you're a second year. "It's because Jun needs me.

She's incapable of anything except messing with Spices" Akira explained. It annoyed Jun that he didn't call her Professor Shiomi. "Jun! You were supposed to water the plants today but you forgot.

I did it for you per usual" Akira said. Shiomi was getting smaller the more he mentioned how she forgot to water the Spice plants.

Apparently they almost died last time. He also asked who helped the guests she completely ignored last month. She got tinier and tinier the more she was admonished.

Megumi told me to look at all the Spices before I smelled **_Curry_** or something. It was coming from a type of Spice.

Akira mentioned it was **_Kari Patta_** before information entered my head. I gripped my jeans grabbing out a pen and paper. It's also known as a **_Curry Leaf_** which is used in many **Dishes** in **_India_** , **_Sir Lanka_** , and their neighboring **Countries**.

When I finished writing that my head stopped hurting. It's not everything about a **Curry 'Tree'** but it's similar as **_Curry Leaves_** are just the leaves of a **Curry Tree**.

"This is fresh isn't it?" Megumi asked after she made sure I was really okay. "It's susceptible to cold weather but Jun-Sensei has been cultivating it here" I smiled. "How do you know that Yukihira-Kun?" Akira asked.

"I know everything that has to do with someone's history as long as it has to do with food" I told him. "She's also found long-term ways of storage with freezing technology" Akira mentioned after he stopped gaping at me.

"You're a true gift of the world Jun-Sensei" I smiled. I saw her blush but I was a bit confused by it. She said being flattered gives her no joy.

That made me even more confused. Flattery is lavish insincere praise or compliments upon (someone), normally to further one's own desire.

I was telling the complete truth. Jun ended up putting on a Lab Coat saying that Spices are full of potential. All three things they enhance are:

Fragrance

Color

Spiciness

Now she's going to go on and on about it. "So a full-on Lecture on the world of Spices then?" I asked.

"When she gets like this it'll be a while. The best way to learn is to have a taste though, come on" Akira suggested. I wasn't surprised that he suggested it though.

Scene Change: **Kitchen**

 ** _Kolivartha Curry_** was the first thing Akira made. A traditional Southern Indian **Dish**.

"The **_Curry Leaf_** was chosen to flavor it" Akira informed making me smile. "I know Akira-San" I smiled. It grew when I saw the ingredients in what looks like white paper on the side.

The paper wasn't on the table though since it's how I see the Ingredients and **Recipe** of a **Dish**. I tried the **Dish** before I tasted the flavors that were put into it.

It was good but not the best he could do. "A fresh **_Curry Leaf_** is ten times more potent than the dry version" Akira said. I noticed every time he made a **Dish** he would never open his eyes.

His nose really is a marvel. **_Goan Fish Curry_** was the next **Dish**.

It uses Whitefish. Marlin and Salmon are placed in that category. "They use the same Spices and Ingredients but compare them first" he told us.

I nodded before I did as he said. The second **Dish** I knew would taste better but I didn't want to be rude.

"You used toasted Red Peppers and Coriander right? In the Frying Pan anyway" I smiled. "How'd you know that?" Akira asked making me sigh again.

"Any Ingredient in a **Recipe** as well as their impact and reason to be put in there I know as well" I told him simply. Jun was talking about a harmony of Spices earlier I guess this is what she meant by that.

Megumi said that this one looks just like the first **_Kolivartha Curry_**. I shook my head at this though. "It's not even close to any of the **Curries** he showed us.

It's still not his best though" I told her. "I used water instead of Stock to simmer the Ingredients this time around" Akira told her.

"You used what Jun-Sensei said earlier right? How the more flavors that are blended together the less pronounced each of the flavors become?" I asked. He nodded shocked. He mentioned it was that in reverse.

He removed the flavor of the Stock to magnify the flavor in the Curry. "You really do have the same nose as Aditi " I smiled.

Aditi Hayama is Akira's mother but I'm not going to tell him that. "Jun needs me because I turn her principles into actual cooking" he told us gesturing to the kitchen. "I almost laughed at what the Topic was.

Who knew it'd be a **Curry Dish**?" Akira asked. "I knew it would be Akira Hayama-San.

I really wish the end was a **_Shokugeki_** because if it was I wouldn't have you to get through" I smiled sternly. He asked what I meant before I smiled a bit wider. Leaning forward slightly, my eyes aglow, I spoke.

"If it was a **_Shokugeki_** I would've beat you in the **_Preliminaries_** but it isn't so I get second" I told him. "I have to beat you before I even challenge my father again" I finished.

"Your cooking's amazing so why would you need to do that? No matter the restrictions you overcome them with inspiration" he told me before his face grew dark. He said that it isn't enough to climb to the top regardles.

He told me that one who dominates cooking is the one who dominates fragrance. I smiled at this before he said the one who reaches the top will be him.

I clapped clearing the weird white surrounding me as I thanked him for his food. "Thank you for the delicious food but actually try in the **_Prelims_**. I'll give you a taste of my **Curry** then.

It'll be better than yours, trust me on that" I told him before I walked past him. "I am super jealous of the fact I can't make **Curry** like that.

Then again your parents dominate in the Spice Category more than you do" I told him after Jun opened the door. I'm glad I stopped before then or I would've been slammed into the wall. "It'll be a blast to see if you actually can beat them before I beat my father" I smiled leaving the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:19 P.M. on April 23, 2017.**

 **Aditi is a Hindi name that means 'boundless' 'free, secure'. In Mythology it's the name of the mother goddess**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	20. Autumn Elections Start!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love the Anime Born to Cook (Mister Ajikko), it's really good in my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Autumn Elections Start!

Soma's POV

Looking at the Topic for the **_Autumn Elections_** I was brought out of my brain. "What's wrong?" tilting my head at Megumi's sigh.

She's feeling down after seeing Akira with so many Spices. I guess that would put anyone down. I continued looking at the Topic as she panicked.

She's not sure she'll be able to come up with a Dish in time. "At my family's **Diner** I could tell just from one look at my dad.

I could tell that I still have so much to learn" I told her before continuing. "Dad still made me come up with new **Menu Items** none the less. I was so nervous every time since I was only in sixth grade" I frowned.

Megumi said she would never be able to deal with that making me shrug. "If I let that get to me though" I interrupted.

"I'd never come up with anything. For me not measuring up right now isn't a problem" I smiled arms crossed. "If I can't find it in myself to admit defeat in my family's **Diner** or in the Cooking Contest" smiling before I continued.

"I'll keep pushing on" I finished knowing that that was a slight lie. True I'd still push on but if I lose here I'd never get my mom back.

"With the Topic Spices aren't the only things that are important" I smiled looking back at it. Our Summer started off as scorching but I don't mind. I love the heat and scorching is just as good.

Time Skip: Six Weeks till Elections

I was mixing Spices in my room with a Grinding Bowl when I heard a distant yell. Seems all the ways to make Spices is killing Megumi.

I felt a text coming in so I took out my phone. It was from Isami which was a surprise. It told me that Takumi was leaving. He also asked if I was sad about it making a light heat cross my cheeks.

Time Skip: August

"So you're heading back today? Oban Season right?" I smiled.

"Yeah it is. I want to see how Spices pair with Ingredients at home" she smiled. I smiled as well since she's being her own **Chef** this time around.

"Good luck to ya!" I cheered making her tell me the same. "You're going to be the only first year here for a while" Megumi said but I only nodded with a smile.

I don't really mind being the only first year. "I'm not gonna be bored with all of you gone" I smiled before she left. "See you soon then" she told me.

"Yeah, make sure to bring back souvenirs" I smiled. "Of course!" she smiled before I waved 'bye' to her.

Three weeks till the **_Preliminaries_** and I still have to figure out what to do with my **_Curry_**. I tried out some ideas but they still weren't good enough. During Dinner I still thought of some ideas.

Every normal thing I did I thought of ideas. Brushing my teeth, taking a shower, when I should be asleep.

Time Skip: August 8th, Morning

I was so tired I was about to fall over. Isshiki came in saying I pulled an all-nighter. He isn't wrong though so I never said anything.

He did say there was a huge pile of tests. He picked up one and said it was really interesting.

I only shook my head so I could talk at least a second more. "I've still got a long way to go though" I smiled a bit. My vision blackened then and I know I fell asleep when I hit a cold surface.

Time Skip: August 31st

We were all heading to a Hall and I was glad I at least got some sleep the night before. Or was it this morning.

When I got to the Stadium it was really bright. It was a big place but I don't think we can cook here. It may be big but with how many people there are here and that big stage I don't think we can.

I heard a familiar voice say my first name so I looked behind me. It was Megumi like I figured it was.

"How was your Summer?" I smiled. "It was good I think I trained for it my own way" I smiled at this. I covered a chuckle when Yuki draped herself around Megumi.

She asked how I was doing but I told her I was 'so-so' which she didn't mind. "'Ello Nikumi-San" I smiled.

She turned to me a bit nervous. "H-Hi" she stuttered making my smile widen. "Let's get through this together eh?" I asked.

I know she won't pass but I want to encourage her anyway. "Together?

Baka! We're enemies!" she shouted her whole face red as she ran away. "I'm upset that I'm not in the same group but Ryo-Kun is" Alice told me. Ryo was told to introduce himself despite already meeting him.

"Sup" he said. "Hi" I smiled before I saw Akira.

"There are traces of Spices on your fingers, you've been giving your best" he told me. "Of course I had, though if it was a **_Shokugeki_** I would've beat you" I smiled. "There's no way that's happening" Akira told me.

"I want to let you taste great **Curry** though so it's got to be" I smiled. I heard my last name being called before I turned to Takumi.

"Oh Takumi-San! You're back from **_Italy_** " I smiled. He was surprised before he said he was my rival. "When haven't you been?" I smiled wider.

"Is that Isami?" I asked when I turned to the brunette. "Yes it's Isami" he told us.

"He loses weight every year when the Summer heat gets to him" Takumi explained. "So it was because of the Summer heat" I smiled. "I'm fine now so you don't have to worry.

I'll be back to my usual self by Fall and Winter" he told us. I smiled at this relieved that he's fine.

Losing that much weight so quickly can hurt some people. "Now that you know Yukihira I…" Takumi tried to say but the lights turned off. I have a feeling I already know so I just put a hand on his shoulder.

Taking it away I looked to the stage. "I know what you have to say Takumi and I agree" I told him.

"Don't agree to something unless I know you know what it is!" he yelled slightly. It wasn't loud enough to attract attention. "This is the **_Hall of Heaven and Moon_**.

We normally use this for the **Elite Ten** when they're challenged to **_Shokugekis_**. It is tradition to display their portraits.

We display them to show our respect to those who have taken up the First Seat" Senzaemon told us. The portraits on the wall were illuminated by spotlights when he said this. I saw Gin and Kojiro in the illuminated picture frames.

Senzaemon continued speaking. He said this was where the **Main Tournament** of the **_Autumn Elections_** would be held.

That's what I figured since 30 people wouldn't be able to cook in here. Senzaemon finished his speech making everyone scream in approval. "You want to remind me that I'm your true rival right?" I smiled.

He was shocked before he was about to speak again. Urara said she was going to explain the rules before he could making me frown.

Topic: **_Curry Dish_**

Time Limit: Three Hours

8/60 will advance

4/30 from each group

She told us to relocate to the spaces that our group is designated. The **_Preliminaries_** begin at 11'o'clock. "Let's meet again at the **Main Tournament** " Takumi challenged.

"We'll both make it Takumi-San" I smiled. We headed to our stations before I tied my headband on my head.

Time Skip: 11'o'clock

Senzaemon told us to start cooking so we did. Quickly I diced the Onions for the **Curry**. We ended up getting Natsume Sendawara for our guest judge.

After a while of cooking many people were praising Akira's Spices for his **Dish**. Can't blame them though with that fact he's working with Jun.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:50 P.M. on April 30, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	21. Curry Ties

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so so sorry but I may not update till next week. I want to finish all the series of Saiyuki and that'll probably take awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Curry Ties

Soma's POV

Everything was dark before I woke up at the smell. Standing up from my stool I opened the lid. "You've added a paste of Bananas, Apples, and Carrots to your pot.

That paste makes the Rice creamy, like a **Risotto** " Akira's eyes were shaded as he said that making me nod. "I knew you would get it with that nose of yours" I smiled.

I could tell he was trying to find something in the depths of the scent. If I get up another level then I would be able to detect it. I do know what else I put in it though I just can't smell it.

"I stayed up all night trying different combinations till morning. I was so focused trying to find the different smells I fell asleep" I smiled.

"My cooking's just getting started" I smirked leaning forward my head leant down slightly. We continued working and I saw that I win against Alice in the **Main Tournament**. Seems I'm getting farther along in my visions.

Time Skip: Finished Cooking

I wasn't surprised that the ' ** _Queen of Curry_** ' kept giving people 0s. She is however going to give the people I surround myself with more points.

More points are starting with Ryo's **_Lobster Curry_** and Ikumi's **_Dongpo Pork Curry_**. Ryo is up next and the contrast between the yellow Saffron Rice and red Lobster is very different. I knew from the look of the **Curry** that what Natsume said was false.

People should notice this **Curry**. Natsume took a second bite for the first time which surprised many of the spectators.

Yua was the **Announcer** for Group A. She's a shy girl when it comes to competition and crowds, people in general. Natsume said that the fragrance of trees was coming from **Cognac**.

After the **Judges** told of the reason why it smells like it does Ryo spoke. He said that he used a **_Napoleon Cognac_** for a richer fragrance.

He was the first to get a reaction out of the **Judges** which isn't a surprise. He was running as **_Lead Chef_** in a **Diner** in **_Scandinavia_** since he was young. It's a place of ruffians that he can handle very well.

"That's not all there is to the **Dish** Nikumi-San" I smiled when she spoke. Ryo stopped Natsume from giving him a score just yet.

He put on his headband and became a different person yet again. He told them they've yet to try the head when he set down a tray of Droppers. There was more **Cognac** inside of them.

"Put a few drops in the shell and _slurp_ the Tomalley" Ryo told them holding up a Dropper. He said it was the best way to eat it.

I smiled at how Ryo told Natsume to do this. He was telling her she wants to and to just do it. I wouldn't do something like that however.

He then told her to stuff her face with the Saffron and Roux because it would taste even better than before. That ended any procrastinating she was planning to do.

Ryo ended up getting 93 points the highest so far in Group A. He told us he's been thrown into the battlefield since he could remember. "This is easy compared to that" Ryo told us.

You could see the flames he was expelling from his body. As soon as he took off his headband he was the same as usual.

He was tired and laidback. The next candidate was announced before Ikumi set it down, at the slightest touch of the bowl the **Meat** trembled. This shows the great skill Ikumi has at controlling the temperature during cooling.

That only shows when the **Meat** is that tender but it retains its shape. From what I could tell Natsume was still recovering from the **_Lobster Curry_**.

That shows she doesn't eat a lot of good food in a row. I smiled at the fact Ikumi was using what I told her our first **_Shokugeki_**. She used the Rice on the bottom that contains some Rock Salt and Tengjao Oil.

It's so they can keep eating without any problems. Yua said that they still need to judge several **Dishes**.

Natsume said that it wasn't possible to stop eating scaring the girl. The ' ** _Meat General_** ' was given 86 points for her **Dish**. "Nice job Nikumi-San! That looked delicious" I smiled.

She said it was what she learned from me. I pretended to not know what she was talking about by tilting my head.

"A **Don** is complete in one bowl isn't that right?" she asked making the movement. She also had a blush on her cheeks making me smile. "So you do get it" I smiled.

Ryoko was next and it seems she made **_Lentil Curry_**. It's going to taste good despite looking bland compared to the other two. **_Lentil Curry_** is also similar to **_Channa Masala_**.

Ryoko also added Natto which was the slimy black viscous material she used. The Natto was made over a Charcoal Flame over the Summer she was given.

Her secret Ingredient though is **_Soy Sauce Rice Malt_**. The best **Chefs** , in my opinion, are ones that can make an ordinary-looking **Dish** taste great. ' ** _Ane-San_** ' was tied with Ikumi by getting 86 points as well.

"That was really cool Sakaki-San. Can I have some next time?" I smiled when she looked down.

She told me 'of course!' leaning to the side slightly with a tilt of her head. The next Candidate was Marui who's also serving an odd **Dish**. He based it on someone out of the history books.

The whole of the **Dish** was white with **_Udon Noodles_** kneaded with Cumin. It's **_White Potage Curry Udon_**.

I smiled when I saw that they kept eating Marui's **Dish**. Creamy Mashed Potatoes and melted Cheese was the only thing that wasn't white in the **Dish**. The Roux is a **_Vichyssoise Style_** Roux.

It's a cold **_Potage_** made from Potatoes and fresh Cream. It was created by Louis Diat in 1917.

Louis Diat was the **_Head Chef_** at the **_Ritz-Carlton_**. The ' ** _Professor of Taste_** ' ended up getting 88 points for his **Dish**. Shun was next with a **_Smoked Dish_**.

He smoked basically everything but that doesn't mean it isn't good. He calls it **_Special Smoked Curry_**.

He may have smoked everything but he didn't forget that the theme is **Curry** or that it may overwhelm. Shun used Applewood to enhance the coarsely-ground Spices. To get unity in the **Dish** he also used Smoked Seaweed Salt.

He burned the Seaweed with a high sodium content and dissolved it in water. He then boiled down the Supernatant.

The ' ** _Prince of Smoke_** ' achieved 88 points. Akira was the next candidate after that. "I've made enough for you as well" he told me.

"I made the same amount" I smiled. "Why don't we have some fun comparing?" he asked and I nodded saying the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:23 P.M. on April 30, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**


	22. The Argument and A Block Winner

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry I haven't been updating in a while.**

 **This is for the Review I got not too long ago:**

 ** _GCA stands for 'Gourmet Class Agency'. It's a made up agency for this story with no relevance to the world outside. Soma always mentions High, Middle, and Low-Class which is what the 'C' in GCA means. There will be more mentions of it but I don't want to entirely rush it in the story either._**

 ** _Sequensulting Eye is the name of the 'Born Ability' that Soma has which gives him his sight and stamina in regards to food and cooking. There are five abilities/levels in all._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Argument and A Block Winner

Soma's POV

Slicing open the **_Owan Dish-like Curry_** I smiled widely at the 'fragrance bomb' that was produced. Well at least I know it wasn't a stupid idea. Hearing everyone praise his cooking made me smile.

At least I lost to someone who makes people happy. Akira put many seasonings into the **Curry** but the one he put in that makes the most difference is Holy Basil.

An Herb that Jun has been cultivating. It's a Spice that's considered sacred in **_Southern Asia_**. Akira mentioned that they grow Holy Basil year-round in **_Shiomi Labs_** when Natsume asked.

'Strong fragrance, it makes you want more but there's also…' smiling at the thought. "You also added Yogurt huh?" I smiled.

Plain vanilla if my taste is right. Right now I have a similar ability to the **_God's Tongue_** but it's lackluster compared to the original. "One wrong move and Holy Basil can overwhelm other Spices…"

"But Yogurt mellows it out right?" I smiled interrupting him. "Yes" he answered a bit baffled.

I don't understand how they're still disconcerted by my knowledge despite witnessing it many times. "The Curcumin aides in Liver detox as well. When added with Lactobacillus it's more easily absorbed" I smiled.

I felt bad for Natsume but glad for Akira. He was never supposed to be a dog for those of the food industry.

He told Natsume outright that he fights only for Jun. That he wouldn't be paid to work for her. Akira got 94 points making me smile.

I only get 93 but 19s where he got 18s and 18s where he got 20s. In other words three 19s and two 18s.

I was told to serve my **Dish** so I went over to do that. I served it to the Judges and set another down. "For you" I smiled looking at Akira.

I could see he was confused making me smile wider. "I was only thinking that my idea wasn't so bad after seeing yours" taking off the lid.

Steam had surrounded the **Dish** I made before dispersing. Everyone was surprised to see it was an **Omelette** and not a **Risotto**. They don't even know where a **Risotto** can go then.

There is more than one way to use a **Risotto**. Grabbing a spoon I turned to face the **_Omelette Curry_** I made.

"Now let's…" smiling as I raised the spoon above my head. "Try another…" bringing the spoon down I sliced it as I spoke again. "Fragrance Bomb!" I smiled seeing his eyes grow wide.

The fragrance held inside the **Omelette** burst out filling the room in an instant. "You had the same idea as me didn't you?" Akira asked though I'm wondering if he's dense.

"Up to now yeah I did" I smirked flipping the spoon over to him. "It's hot so fair warning" the spoon flipped in the air as I said this before he caught it. " ** _Curry Risotto Omelette Rice_** is its name" I smiled leaning forward.

The Rice that was in the **Omelette** glistened as it spilled free of the Egg. It made people expect something as good as Hayama's **Curry**.

The Judges were happy with the impact the flavor had making me smile. Nothing is as good as seeing a person's reaction to a **Dish** face-to-face. Especially if you were the one who made the **Dish**.

Natsume was intrigued by the sauce. "It's based on Oyster Sauce accented with Honey" Natsume spoke but they don't see the main Ingredient yet.

I wonder if it would be the Judges or Akira who notices first. Akira finally found it once he saw the Cumin and Cardamom. He saw the Cloves to before he said 'Mango Chutney' out loud.

I don't know whether Natsume heard it or not but she said it next in surprise. Grabbing a yellow-tinted Jar I held it out.

"This is my homemade Mango Chutney. When I simmered the Rice I added it as well. It adds a deeper flavor to the **Dish** because it ties the other Spices together" I smiled.

"You could say it's an **_Applied Spicing Technique_** " I smiled. In **_India_** it's a Condiment but the application to the **Dish** is uniquely **_Japanese_**.

There was no faint praise when they praised our **Dishes**. Everyone thought that I might actually beat Akira. I wonder what they'll think when I don't but did if it was a **_Shokugeki_**.

As I thought I got 93 points. I got 19, 19, 18, 19, and 18 when Akira got 18, 18, 20, 18, and 20.

"Said I would beat you if it was a **_Shokugeki_** " I smiled before I looked at the score again. I bit back a chuckle when they started arguing. Akira still won but they continued to argue over the fact three liked mine more.

Looking at Akira my eyes glowed a bit. I go against Alice in the first part of the **Main Tournament** where it's a **_Shokugeki_**.

I win but I find that Takumi loses against Subaru? I think that's his name anyway. If I want to at least win against him I have to face my fear.

Scene Change: **_Polar Star Dorm_**

Everyone was there at the **Dorm** that we're at least rivals with. My crush included.

They were all talking about Ingredients. I felt bad for the three newcomers. Isami and Takumi were having a hard time looking at just Isshiki's eyes.

Isshiki was strutting in just his apron after all. I still have to call dad soon and tell him what happened, even if he already knows.

Takumi spoke so I looked up at him. "I won't forgive you if you lose before we face each other" Takumi was as fired up about that as usual. It made me smile slightly.

"Fine with me Takumi-San, just take your own advice. Give it your all" I smiled making him frustrated that I'd say that.

Scene Change: Balcony

Leaning on the railing I wondered when I should call my dad. I remembered the spoon Akira gave me to try his **Dish** though at that moment. I was brought out of my thoughts when Megumi said my name.

"What's up?" smiling as I turned around leaning back again. "You just didn't look like yourself" she said making me smile slightly.

"I heard you used local Ingredients from your hometown in your **Curry** " I smirked leaning closer. She blushed holding up her hands. It's still sinking in with her apparently.

"I was about to get expelled six months ago" she explained making me nod. "I remember that! You were so shy and clumsy despite your talents back then" smiling widely.

"Everything is thanks to you Soma-Kun. I was only able to come this far because of you" she told me holding her palms together. "Now come on don't lie.

That was your talent alone. You just needed help realizing the talent you have" I smiled continuing.

"It warms you up inside, did you know that?" I smiled wider leaning forward slightly. "I like your cooking, it's great!" this made her happy. She started crying slightly before she laughed in glee because of it.

She said I was amazing to because I was Akira's equal. "Now, now that's not true" I smiled.

"He made full use of the Spices I hadn't heard about because my father was being kind to me. I intended to at least get 20 points from one Judge. I knew I wasn't going to win against him" I smirked.

"I want to do what my dad did. Learn about new Techniques and Ingredients.

Go to a different **Country** maybe. I want to expand my knowledge of the **_Gourmet World_** and add them to my cooking. I need to be better for someone" I smiled wind blowing.

I had whispered the last part of my speech. I don't want her to hear that, I only want those who know me to hear that.

* * *

 **A/: Hello, I finished writing this 6:23 P.M. on May 12, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	23. Molecular Gastronomy, Whose Win?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I was so obsessed with** ** _Sherlock_** **and** ** _The Finder_** **that I didn't even try to write this. For that I am very sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Molecular Gastronomy, Whose Win?

Soma's POV 3

I walked into Megumi's room seeing she had a Suitcase at the ready. All I was wearing was my usual V-Neck, jeans, shoes, and a Jaqueta Sharks zilli bomber jacket. I sighed lightly, and silently, before speaking.

"Our rides here? How long does it take to brush your hair and put on make-up or whatever?" knocking twice.

It's only supposed to be an explanation. I don't even think it's supposed to last more than a few hours. "Come on" I smiled pointing my thumb over my right shoulder.

When we got into the Car I was pretty sure Megumi was the only one who brought a suit case. I don't see why she even brought one.

The only thing I brought was the **Knife Set** mom get me when I was three. I don't want to lose it after all. We got there in very little time compared to the **_Totsuki Hotel_**.

Scene Change: Office

Isshiki said the Lottery was in making me smile. "First round, **Bento** , against Alice-San right?" I smiled.

"Yes that's correct" Isshiki said making me smirk. "Make the necessary preparations tonight for the **Match** tomorrow. Do you know what you're making since you already knew?" Isshiki asked making me cock my head.

"I don't know what you mean Isshiki-Senpai. I don't think about it till I'm told about it" I smiled.

"Though ' **Bento** ' seems a little more warm and down-to-earth then the **Academy** looks" straightening my head. "You're an ignorant fool Yukihira-Kun. **Bentos** are unique to the **_Japanese Culture_**.

Gourmands have long since loved the ones created with high-end season Ingredients" Erina said making me sigh. "I never _once_ said that now did I Erina-San?

I don't mind that it's a **Bento** since it's what I'm used to making. Alice-San however doesn't understand what one is. I'll basically be up against an amateur" scoffing slightly in annoyance.

"Why you?!" she was angered by my actions and tone and words. She was angered enough to raise her voice.

Eizen got up walking towards the door but stopped next to me. "Don't lose Soma Yukihira. It'd be boring if you were to lose in the first round" were his only words.

I smiled slightly at this before the door shut. "I said she was an amateur at it, what in that sentence implies that I lose?" smiling a bit wider.

Scene Change: **_Getten Hall_**

The next day I walked into the **Hall** when I was introduced. Alice was the next one to be introduced. High praise going with hers, which she deserves.

She's called the ' ** _Darling of Molecular Gastronomy_** ' because of the many awards she's won. "I'll make your knees buckle with my cooking Yukihira-Kun" she was prideful about it to.

She does have a good grasp on this kind of thing. This however doesn't make her a **_Gourmet Goddess_** candidate though. "I regret that I'll only be able to see your cooking once on this stage" she smirked making me smile.

"Now, now no regrets required. You can watch my cooking from the stands after all" beaming as my eyes glowed in the shade of my hair.

"Anything based on circus theatrics can't win against culinary knowledge" she told me. Her right eye was the color of blood while the left was shaded. Yawning I heard her say I was tired.

"Stayed up late testing my Dish. It was Dawn before I realized it but that's a normal day for me" I smiled.

My eyes were no longer shaded when I told her that. "The only thing that's different than a normal day at the **Diner** is that I have a business rival in front of me" I smirked. Unfolding my Apron quickly I tied it around my waist.

In less than a second I had it tied as well as my Headband on my forehead. "My win here will allow me more knowledge later" I smiled **Knife** glinting in the light when I held it in front of me.

Senzaemon told us to start before I started cutting some Ingredients up. When I heard Alice speak I was grinding another one down. She mentioned that whatever she was making was making her **_Japanese DNA_** very happy.

She's making a cold **Bento** something that she could also serve if it was **_Sushi_** instead. Turning my head to face her I saw that she was making no noise with fine movements.

"Wow! You were trashing my skills earlier but you do have some" I smiled impressed. She said I was rude because I was staring at her. That seemed to be her way of thanking me and showing me she already knew.

"I see Gomen" I smiled going back to work. She was staring at me when I was testing Dishes at the **_Totsuki Hotel_**.

She didn't apologize and never gave a reason for it either. I would say it's karma or payback but staring at someone's workmanship in a **Kitchen** isn't bad. Or rude unless they're self-conscious of their skills.

After a while it was almost time to finish up. Alice was the first to finish but that's not a surprise.

She's like her cousin in that way I guess. The way she served it made use of the cold not something you should want in a **Bento**. You could tell this by the mist that was kept inside the Dome.

Many people in the audience was confused by it, my Dorm Mates and rivals included. The appearance she created for the food made one Judge say that is was fitting before the dome was lifted.

 ** _Temari Sushi_** , which is what she made, can be served hot or cold. The Main Ingredient though should be Vinegared Rice. "I used every method I had to create this **_Temari Bento_** " Alice told them.

The Judges thought it was beautiful. The mist came from Liquid Nitrogen which worked to keep it cool.

"Before you start may I suggest eating from the top left" she suggested. Senzaemon asked about the foam on the first one. It was Kelp Stock from the sapphire blue words next to it.

The balance had been wrapped in the Kelp during preparation. They loved the Umami that was created by the Bonito and the Inosinic and Glutamic Acid.

The Nucleoside monophosphates and Amino Acids were from the Kelp in the first piece of **Sushi** they tried. This created a synergy factor. The whole **Bento** forms a complete picture in their mouths which is boring in my opinion.

The Judges finished the first row before they came to the ' ** _Sushi Cakes_** ' row. There was no need for heavy colors in the **Bento** because the vegetables were paper thin.

The last row had **_Aged Beef Fillet Sushi_** that _screamed_ it was the Main Dish. One of the Judges who said the **Bento** was beautiful wondered where the Glutamic Acid came from. The C5H9NO4 came from tomatoes that she separated with her Centrifuge.

She added only a few drops of the Jus that was 1/3 of what is was separated into. The other two parts were Pigment and Fiber.

I continued my preparations as they spoke now working with the **Fish**. The sphere that they tried last was concentrated Stock. From a small box such culinary wisdom flows through.

That is what Senzaemon said as his shirt was ripped to shreds. That meant that he loved, or was satisfied, with the Dish Alice made.

He put on another shirt and I could feel the fear and uneasiness from the crowd. I just rolled my eyes at their reactions before taking the **Fish** from the fryer. Placing them down with the chopsticks I spoke.

"Five **Bentos** done!" it was stupid for them to be so shaken by her abilities. "What is your Dish Yukihira-San?" Senzaemon asked.

I'm going to love their expressions to this. " ** _Nori Bento_** " I smiled turning to face him hands on hips. Their reactions were as good as I figured they'd be.

Many of them thought it would be a commonplace one. This is why they don't know me at all.

"What's a **_Nori Bento_** Yukihira-Kun?" Alice asked. She was acting sort of like a confused kid. "I'll make one for you later since you don't know" smiling politely.

She calls me out on 'circus acts' but she asks about **_Nori Bentos_**? **_Nori Bentos_** are rudimentary **Bentos** , 3-4 Ingredients.

"It's not a _normal_ **Bento** though" smiling wider when I saw her expression. " ** _Yukihira-Style Evolved Nori Bento_** … Enjoy!" placing the stainless steel compartment on the Judges Table. "They're **_Lunch Jars_** , stainless steel of course.

They can retain the heat of Rice and **Soup** " gesturing to the compartments. " **Japanese Bento Boxes** are really advanced huh?" Alice asked.

She sounded only slightly interested in them. "The recent models can retain heat for half a day. If you heat the **Soup** before you put it in the _Jar_ it does a better job to keep the other ones warm" I explained easily.

"That's really clever" Alice said her tongue against the corner of her mouth. She always does that for some reason but I don't know why.

The first compartment had a fried **_Nori Fish Cake_**. "I made the cake from scratch" informing was easy when it comes to things like this. Ryoko had asked me last night for a taste of the **Fish Cake**.

I was testing the Recipe really late last night. There was **_Kinpira-Style Burdock_** that was sautéed as well in that compartment.

"Mayonnaise and Balsamic Vinegar are the secret Ingredients for it" I told the older Judge. He told me I was meticulous with the Dish. Another Judge took peoples' attention with the easy cut of the cake.

It's very easy to cut with Chop Sticks. The flavor was pure and mild but also refined.

The Judge wondered where that 'refined' flavor was coming from. "The answer's in the Stock, it's Dried Tuna Stock" Senzaemon answered. I knew he would find the answer.

"Correct! I simmered the Cod in Stock. The Stock is made from dried Tuna and Rishiri Kelp" leaning forward slightly as I explained.

The Cod's Umami is perfect for the dried Tuna. They were impressed by the fact it was a light Dish. The **Soup** was the next one.

 ** _Bacon and Onion Miso Soup_** to be precise. The scent and the taste worked well for the Judges.

"There's a trick to this **Bento Box** , to take advantage of it. By only adding Stock, Ingredients, and seasonings to the Container. You'll have created a sweet **Soup** within a few hours" smiling with a dumb look.

"Very useful" Alice was awed but only slightly. "There shouldn't be any time delay today so I've cooked the Ingredients before the **_Shokugeki_** " smiling at the girl.

She said I know I lot about them making me nod. "I've made them at my family's **Diner** a lot" smiling leaning my head back glancing sideways at her. She said it wasn't going to be enough so that's why I did it.

" **Bentos** should be chockfull of wonderful surprises but you're still very predictable" Alice observed. "Yours looked really tasty if that's what you mean" I smiled.

"Can I try it sometime?" I asked holding out a hand in emphasis. She was delighted to agree to this before I turned serious again. "Was it really as remarkable as a **Bento** though Alice-San?" turning so my back was facing her.

"What should we be putting in a **Bento** Alice-San?" elaborating for the fact she didn't get it. "A regular at the **Diner** named Kiyo-San came almost every day.

She hurt her back one day and couldn't come though. I went to her door bringing her a **Bento** when the **Diner** wasn't crowded. The person that tries a **Bento** should taste what I want to deliver.

The **Bento Box** that day, the flavors, and what's beyond all of those" turning to her. Despite there being no wind I heard my Headband flap behind my head.

The Judges were surprised by the Rice part. They asked if it was in fact a **_Nori Bento_** which confused and awed Alice. She was now curious as to why it wouldn't be a **_Nori Bento_**.

The strange black grains on top of the Rice was something I learned to do when I was little. Everyone was surprised by these black orbs making me smile.

The sphere is the Umami of Nori. It was addicting from what one of the Judges said. "You extracted the Nori's Umami and added Sodium alginate and KCl" Alice said.

Everyone was surprised and I loved that the most. I used **_Molecular Gastronomy_** against the protégé/daughter of a **_Molecular Gastronomist_**.

"How do you know about this method?" Alice asked. Her tone was curious and accusing. As I spoke my eyes were shaded by my hair though.

"Isshiki-Senpai found out I loved kids and was great at dealing with them. He invited me to a **_Kid's Cooking Class_** the other day" she was confused so I explained further.

"I became friends with the kids and at the end they gave me snacks and stuff. One had reminded me of something I did when I was little. **_Pop-A-Spheres_** were something I used to use then" bringing out the pink package.

She asked again what I meant so I walked up to her. "It's an **Educational Snack** " handing her the bag.

She turned it over where the instructions were and read the Sodium alginate and Potassium chloride part. "This snack let's you make artificial Fish Roe. I was really into it when I was little and messed around with it a lot" explaining as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dad said it was cool that I made **_Miso Soup_** solid but that I couldn't serve it to **Customers**. I wasn't going to anyway though" chuckling slightly.

"The black spheres are **_Nori Umami Bombs_** made from Seasoned Nori" smiling at the idea. Takumi probably thinks it's weird I got the idea from a children's snack. One of the Judges noticed the Dried Tuna.

I had simmered it in Soy Sauce and added it as another layer in the Rice. The Judge thought of my Dish as a Treasure to be discovered and Alice's as an arranged Jewelry Box.

The Judges liked it a lot because it reminded them of their past. The parts where they were excited to open a **Bento Box**. As Alice spoke I realized something.

"Oh! Could you please leave 1/3 of the Rice? There's another compartment under the initial lid" giving them a hint as to why I stopped them.

The same Judge said that it was Kudzu Sauce. "This Sauce has 3x the Dried Tuna and Rishiri Kelp than normal. Pour it over the Rice and dig in!" smiling as I spoke.

They knew it would be delicious and ended up shoveling it in as soon as they had a taste of it. They were having fun eating my food which I was jubilant to see.

"Are you trying to make the point that **Bentos** should contain 'heart'? Isn't flavor important?" Alice asked. She was shocked by Senzaemon's voice cutting her off.

A spotlight was only on him when he told her that that isn't it. She was even more shocked by the fact that he was bare-chested.

No one saw him become bare-chested and it was too quiet than it normally is. "Your **Bento** took advantage of the cold did it not?" Senzaemon asked her. "Because they should be chilled" was her only answer to that.

"Yukihira-San didn't get fixated like that did he? He thought about the **_Bento_** _ **Container**_ before he filled it.

He packed it with entertainment whose flavor had been heightened by the warmth. That's what this **Bento** is. Your Dish was delicious as well but you would've made the same Dish for **Sushi** right?" Senzaemon asked.

This astounded her before he continued. "Your skills alone filled that box but there are flavors that can only be expressed by a **Bento** " he explained.

"There are ways to advance **_Bento Culture_** and they can be exciting and pioneering in their own way. Has your Dish captured that?" Senzaemon asked. "The taste is what matters though right?" I asked Alice as I poured Sauce on Rice.

"I don't disagree with this Alice-San so… dig in!" grinning as I held the compartment out to her. She took the box with hesitation but did try it.

I could see that regardless of the fact she's accomplished she still worries about being second to Erina. She begged her father to take her to the **Labs** in **_Scandinavia_**. She wanted weapons that would be hers alone to not lose to Erina.

She dug in even faster despite not ever wanting to lose to Erina again, or to anybody in general. It was snowing in Alice's vision and she was huddled up crying on the ground.

I had given her what I had just previous to that. She had stopped crying and said it was warm making me smile. She was happy with the Dish.

I was announced the winner when she was no longer having the vision. "Glad you liked it!" I smiled ripping off my Headband as I normally do.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:53 P.M. on May 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	24. Shrimp Vs Scallops

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. So so so so sorry I graduated on the 28th and my family has been here since Thursday but I had a graduation to go to on the 26, stayed over and didn't bring my computer. I wasn't able to write for a while. I do know that's still not an excuse and I don't mean it to sound like one either.**

 **Ok I have no idea when I'm actually going to post again. I have to clean all week for movers and then I'm moving, I'm staying with a friend for a few days and I want to hang out with her. I think I have to unpack or something when I get to the house so I can't write then either. I am sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shrimp Vs. Scallops

Soma's POV

Hearing crying I turned to see Alice rolling on the floor in tears. "Come now, don't cry Alice-San" holding out a hand to her. She stopped and stared at me for a few seconds before taking my hand.

"Guess I'm one step ahead of you in the spot for the **_Elite Ten_** " baiting her. She yelled at me when she shot up but at least she wasn't crying or embarrassed.

"Don't act all high and mighty because let me tell you this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'm not gonna let you take the top seat so easily" she ran off after saying all of that. She wiped her tears away from her eyes before I headed to the hall.

"Soma-Kun!" seeing Megumi I stopped walking. "Congratulations! I was watching from the Waiting Room" she told me.

"It's your turn now and you don't seem nervous" smiling at my observation. "Am I? I guess I am" she told me just realizing it.

"I could only think of trying my best in the Preliminaries but now I'm hoping to enjoy my cooking. I haven't felt this way before it's the first time I have" she explained.

"Try not to get too tense" giving her a thumbs up. "Good luck?" smiling at her before she thanked me with her own smile. Megumi was called the 'Dark Horse' when she was introduced.

Ryo was introduced as being tied with me for second place. The Theme was **Ramen** and I could see that Ryo wins.

Looking at the Ingredients Megumi was using I saw that they were gathered from her home town. Sent to her by a cardboard box. She plans to use Ingredients from home.

I saw the section **_Polar Star_** is at along with the Aldini brothers and Ikumi. Yuki called me over but I sat next to Takumi and Yuki.

It was all Isami's idea though since he found out I liked his brother somehow. Yuki seemed to think that they were both making Seafood Broth. Marui told them differently though.

"In contrast to Kurokiba's rich broth Tadokoro chose a light broth" Marui told them. Takumi asked if Megumi's broth can compete with Ryo's or not.

Yuki told him that Megumi's from a Harbor Town so they're equal in Seafood knowledge. Alice decided to cut in making me look at her above me. Ikumi did not like that she was here while the others were shocked or confused.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" she innocently asked. Though it is an innocent question in that regard.

"Ryo grew up in a Harbor Town being **_Lead Chef_** at a young age right?" I asked. She nodded before Ikumi said something about the Ingredients he was using. A large pile of Lobster and Sweet Shrimp Shells.

She was confused by this asking out loud if it was for the Stock. He became a different person when he grinded the Shells into a powder.

"We've got your back Megumi!" Yuki yelled for a reason I don't know. I just know that she got distracted by them both being raised so similarly. Both from Harbor Towns and working in a **Diner** and/or **Restaurant** since they were young.

Megumi went against Ryo's way of thinking when it came to the **Kitchen**. I was surprised that she did.

"She's not nervous" Shun said and I nodded. "She's completing task after task with little to no time wasted on it. Senzaemon thinks the broth is beautiful and clear which is very true.

It captured all of the Judges' attention for these reasons alone. Smiling sadly I saw that Megumi was just saying something and it annoyed Ryo.

That wasn't a surprise though. After a while it was almost time's up. The Judges however wanted to watch what Megumi was doing.

It confused everyone for some reason. They don't know why they even got up to watch up close when they haven't before.

Megumi was staying calm even in front of the **_Devil of Food_** which was good. **Chef's** should be able to work under that kind of pressure. They're bound to come across that sometime in their cooking **Career**.

"Things look to be going her way" Shun said and I do agree. But that doesn't mean she'll win either.

Ryo grabbed everyone's attention from Megumi when he took out the Noodles. He had finished first when I finished looking through his past at the **Diner**. Many people wondered openly what he made or what it is.

Ryo told them to dig in to the **_Soupe de Poisson Ramen_**. **_Fish Soup Ramen_** I believe the translation is.

I did get some language lessons from the short conversations with dad's French-Speaking Colleagues when he was busy. They tried the soup first which had a rich, cohesive taste due to the Shrimp and Fish innards. The toppings were different things.

Three kinds of cheese and Rouille created from Aiolo Sauce, added Chili Peppers. The Crouton stand-ins were Tempura Batter Bits.

The Rusk was smeared with Echire Butter before toasted a golden brown. Before the Judge took a bite I knew the reaction he would have to tasting it. Crustaceans have the highest concentration of three factors out of all other Seafood.

He crushed the Shells with all that Umami into a powered substance using it directly with the **Dish**. This made it taste inconceivably delicious.

Senzaemon became bare-chested without even posing. This was rare according to the other Judges' reactions to it. Ryoko thought Megumi wasn't going to have an easy time with this but I shook my head.

"Why don't you take a look if that's what you believe" gesturing to the mentioned. "She reminds me of Yukihira-Kun somehow" Ryoko commented.

I was confused by this but didn't say anything. Megumi presented her **Dish** with ease. They started slurping hers down making me smile.

There was a powerful sense of Umami in her **Dish** which made it able to compete with Ryo's. The combination of Ingredients and the sweet Umami came from Kozuyu.

Kozuyu was used as a base with an addition of Paitan Soup and Soy Sauce Mix. **_Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen_** is the name of her **Dish**. All of the things the Judges pointed out didn't account for all of the Umami though.

One of the Judges had pointed that out. They were surprised that it came from the Vegetables.

The Shiitake Mushrooms, Burdock Root, and Green Beans were all dried and then simmered. When dried the Vegetables' Umami becomes even more pronounced. "Tadokoro-Sans specialty" smiling when I remembered the dried Tomatoes from Camp.

Megumi said to do something similar to what I've been doing a lot lately. Before finishing the Noodles try the paste on the side.

She told them to add as much as they'd like to the broth. The Judge asked what it was because the added acidity tightened the Ingredients together even more. Megumi had added the Aizu Chicken meat with the thinly sliced white portion of the Scallions.

That also includes the Pickled Plums and added seasoning with it. "I thought it might add an enjoyable change of flavor" She told them but it was more than that.

Ryo, because of his personality change, scared Megumi when he asked to try it. I'm glad that she went with her strengths instead of competing with strong flavors. Her cooking isn't meant for that.

Ryo asked if she really created this **Dish** to compete with his strong flavor **Ramen**. Ryo thought the Match was finally getting interesting and I do agree.

Ryo offered her to try his as well. She didn't expect anyone to be able to make **Ramen** like Ryo did. It was a Match between Shrimp and Scallops and the former wins it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:01 P.M. on May 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	25. Subaru Mimasaka Appears

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'll update every other Monday. This way I can update, maybe, more chapters than before.**

 **To explain the note, I'll be starting University on August 28th so writing won't be so often as before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Subaru Mimasaka Appears

Soma's POV 2

More than anything in this I just hope Megumi doesn't mind the outcome. That she'll learn from it instead of being sad about it.

The winner was announced to be Ryo Kurokiba and that wasn't a surprise. "The Third and Fourth Matches will be held tomorrow so please have a safe trip home" was announced not long after. Everyone started getting up to leave but Megumi just stood there.

"Let's get Tadokoro-San everyone" I suggested, hair covering my eyes. "That's right" Ryoko said but I didn't pay attention to that.

Hearing clapping I smiled at the crowd. Despite her loss and fear everyone was clapping for the one who was never thought to have made it here. Or even make it through the year.

I smiled even wider when I remembered that he did go bare-chested he just didn't notice. She does have a lot of potential as a **Chef** and a lot of room to grow to.

Time Skip: Tomorrow

Hearing a Cycle when I yawned I was surprised to hear it screech to a halt. That woke me up even more. "We meet again Soma Yukihira" Subaru had taken his helmet off before he spoke though.

"You're Mimasaka-San from the **Preliminaries** " remembering him there. He had bumped into me which hurt but only slightly.

'Sorry transfer student, I didn't see you there' he whispered in my ear. Akira and I were both glaring at him when it had happened. I didn't really like him then.

"Don't glare like that. I was thinking we could head to the **Tournament Hall** together, that's all" he told me.

"Sure, why not?" shrugging slightly at the idea. I was going to get a bike after I free my mom so I should talk to someone who has one. Or see what he wants to talk to me about, I can learn about bikes anywhere.

"Hold on for a moment then" he told me so I looked at the bike for a bit. It was a big bike which fits the big man.

Subaru was tying a cover over the bike with rope after weighing it down and locking the whole thing. "Sorry for the wait" he apologized but I only shrugged. "It's fine, didn't think you'd also be tying the cover down though" I told him.

"Of course, I've registered the bike and subscribed to a GPS Tracking Service. I'll find it right away if it gets stolen" he said and it was a little creepy.

It seemed like he was trying to intimidate me with all that talk but I don't know why. "When it comes to Cooking 'right down to the last detail' is my doctrine" he explained. I don't really get what that has to do with now though.

Unless it's what he wants to talk about right now. He mentioned that it has to do with right now.

I am wondering why the black shadow down the middle of his body is present. "I made 4th in the **Preliminaries** so remember the name Mimasaka Subaru" he told me. "That's a pretty looking name" smiling at the gold colored name in his Jacket.

He agreed enthusiastically with me. "And this embroidery was done…" no way "By me" he said.

I could just picture him stitching or sewing or cross-stitching something. "That's really cool" smiling before we started walking toward the Hall. We talked about his bike and bikes that would work for me.

Scene Change: **Tournament Hall**

Seeing Megumi I was slightly surprised and she seemed anxious and angry. We walked in and she told me that Hisako and Akira have already started cooking.

"Gomen, gomen" smiling as we walked. "Where have you been anyway?" she asked before my eyes glowed. I saw that Akira is the one who wins and that isn't a surprise in the least.

"I was with Subaru Mimasaka-San" I answered simply shrugging my shoulders a bit. "He's really odd and creepy" I told her before we reached the map.

"Since we're here… I'm sorry Soma-San! This is all my fault!" Megumi said making me sigh. "It's not a problem Megumi, Akira wins anyways" I'm not even surprised we're lost. "Did you get lost?" Mimasaka asked making me turn around.

"You can come watch it in my Standby Room then, it's right there" Subaru suggested. I pulled back my blush when I heard/saw Takumi.

We went into the room and Takumi came with complaining the whole way to the couch. I can't really complain out loud with Takumi sitting right next to me. "Aren't you done checking your **Ingredients**?

Choose any sweet you want with your **Tea** " Mimasaka said. I nodded before I grabbed a **_Brown Sugar Jasmine Tea Caramel_**.

"What do you think of this Match Yukihira-Kun?" Takumi asked as I took a bite. "Akira wins" I said easily as I sipped my **Tea**. "What do you think Tadokoro-San, Mimasaka-San?" I asked.

"Arato-San specializes in Medicinal Plants with her cooking. I don't think they'll pair well with **Hamburgers** " was her answer.

"Arato Hisako will finish first it seems" Subaru told us. The name of her **Burger** is **_Suppon Burger_**. Senzaemon believes the truth behind the **Burger** is the gelatin from the Suppon.

The Viscosity basically. She explained a bunch of stuff but mainly what I got out of all of it was the main point.

That the **Burger** applies to your sense of taste as well as your sense of touch. I saw what Senzaemon saw and then what he was doing. He was enraptured without intending to be.

Megumi was surprised at how she could make that happen with the herbs. "The depth and scope of her knowledge will be quite the threat if I face her" Takumi included.

"But Yukihira-Kun is right, the winner will be Akira Hayama" Mimasaka told them. Everyone in the **Arena** was mesmerized by Akira's cooking. "What's happening?

The mood shifted as soon as Hayama-Kun started cooking the patties" Takumi observed. "Not all cooking has to do with taste or touch Takumi-San" smiling at Akira.

"The overpowering scent of the **Meat** is flooding the **Arena** " Urara announced. All the Judges looked to be ravenous dogs except for Senzaemon. When Akira put down the food I smiled.

When the Judges took one bite the **Burger** was gone. Hisako was shocked by this but it shouldn't be a surprise.

Akira went on to explain to Hisako what four components a **Hamburger** must have. Buns, Hamburger Patty, Sauce, and Pickles. Pickles are a hidden star **Ingredient** because it helps enhance the Patty's **_Umami_**.

Hisako had traded Pickles with something else which was a poor choice. Akira had chosen to put Achaar instead of Pickles.

It's a preserved condiment with strong acidity where you brine **Vegetables** and **Fruit** in Mustard Oil. Akira had chosen a **Vegetable** , an Onion, to brine in Mustard Oil. Akira used sweetness, smell, and acidity mainly for herbs and such.

I heard many of the Judges think that Akira has the capacity to reach **_God's Tongue_** which isn't the case. No one can reach **_God's Tongue_** except for Erina.

He does have what it takes to reach Level 5 in his field though. Senzaemon took up his brush and wrote down Akira's name. He announced it as soon as he finished writing it to.

"Excuse me, those who are not candidates need to leave" Eizan said as he opened the door. "Gomen Eizan-Senpai!" Megumi said before I stood up.

"Yukihira-Kun… I promise I will settle the score from our Match the first day of **Camp** " I smiled at this. "I look forward to it but that doesn't mean it'll happen in the next Matches" he was furious at the implication. "I'll challenge you to a **_Shokugeki_** and that's when I will crush you" he declared.

Takumi doesn't need to prove himself. He's an amazing **Chef** and that should be enough for someone to at least know that.

"Have fun when we do that's all that should matter to you, we'll see who crushes who" smiling at him. He has the ability to become a **God**. If the **_GCA_** finds that out they won't let him go.

"Of course Yukihira-Kun!" he smiled with an enthusiastic blush. I held back one of my own before we walked out saying 'bye' to them both.

"I'm surprised he could say with such conviction that Akira would win. I wasn't surprised that you did though Soma-Kun" she told me in the hallway. "For Mimasaka-Kun **_Totsuki_** is the perfect playground" Eizan told us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:49 P.M. on June 23, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	26. Prideful Loss

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Prideful Loss

Soma's POV 2

The next Match was a **_Shokugeki_** surprising everyone. It didn't surprise me though.

I dislike how when I see something that has yet to happen I see everything so long as it's not me in it. Mimasaka wins and I win against him though after this. Takumi's going to be upset about the loss and I'm going to feel bad for him.

I won't treat him any differently however. I headed to the **Arena** upset with Mimasaka.

"Megumi-San! Yukihira-Kun! Where have you been?!" Yuki asked. "Tadokoro-San got us lost so we watched from Mimasaka-Kun's Standby Room" I didn't care that I was being rude. I didn't care _right now_ that I was being rude anyway, I _will_ care later though.

Shun said that Subaru meant this to be a **_Shokugeki_** from the start. "That's who he is.

He does exhaustive research and then uses it as provocation or intimidation" Shun started. "That itself is used to drag them into a face-off. In this manner he's won 99 **_Shokugekis_** in a row" I finished.

"The Ingredients! They're all the same" Megumi exclaimed. "Not completely Tadokoro-San" I told her in a low tone.

"They're both making **_Semifreddo_** but Mimasaka's is going to be better. He copies a Dish and takes it _one_ step forward. He's a terrible excuse for a **Chef** " I growled.

"He makes a **Chef** wager the most important things to them, their tools. By ridding them of those he takes their pride as he plays with the **_Shokugeki System_** " Shun said.

"One story says he took a blade that belonged to an opponent's late mother laughing maniacally as he did it" Shun told. "So, Takumi put his **_Mezzaluna_** on the line" Megumi said. "Subaru-Kun smeared _gum_ on the **_Mezzaluna_** and trash talked Takumi-San's brother Tadokoro-San" I growled out.

"No-Nothing to worry about, look at him. He's showing no hesitation" Yuki said hesitantly but happily.

"You need a lot of attention to detail. If you mess up in any way the taste is ruined" Ikumi said in awe of his concentration. "Mimasaka's beating the yolks and whites separately when making the batter" Megumi was shocked.

"If given the same Ingredients and **Recipe** as another **Chef** would your food taste the same? Would you make it the same way?

Just because they have the same Ingredients doesn't mean they'll make the same thing or make it the same way" I told them. Mimasaka brought out **_Limoncello_** , an **Italian Liquor** made with Lemons. "He knows of the **_Limoncello Panna Cotta_**?!" Isami was as surprised as Takumi and the others.

"Takumi-San's panicking" I told them before my phone vibrated. I took it out glad that it wasn't Leonora.

It was Sada* asking me when I can teach a Cooking Class for Jakayla**. 'I'll check my calendar when I get back to the Dorm Mrs. Sada' I typed sending it. I felt bad for Takumi because Subaru said he's emotional, an easy target.

There's nothing wrong with that though. "He needs to change it up!" Ikumi said but I shook my head.

"How he is right now he can't do that to where he wins Nikumi-San" frowning a little. "Takumi's thinking to much about the texture now" I said when Mimasaka shut his Oven. Subaru baited him and it worked.

"He can only make alterations to the Toppings and Sauce now" Ryoko worried. "That's not going to make a difference" I told them sadly.

They were surprised that Subaru's cake was darker than Takumi's was. "He used mostly Almond Flour, **_Biscuit Joconde_** in other words" I explained. "When in a crisis the greater the pride the more paralyzed they become" I muttered.

"What was that Soma?" Isami asked making me look at him. "Takumi-San is very prideful, otherwise he wouldn't be paralyzed like he is right now" I told him.

"He doesn't want to serve a Dish he knows will lose" I shortened. "But why?" he asked. "You came to **_Japan_** for what reason?

The answer lies there" looking back at Takumi. Takumi's face was tired, it was a face of someone who had given up to defeat.

I saw him take a deep breath before he decided to do something. I frowned even more at that. "It's not gonna win this Takumi" I muttered and I know they heard.

Mimasaka presented his Dish before they went to try it. The Judges turned girlish when they tried his dessert.

One of the Judges didn't even want to acknowledge him as a **Chef** and technically he doesn't have to. He can acknowledge the one he stole the **Recipe** from and still like Subaru's food. I was glad that Takumi went up anyway but he made a change that doesn't help.

They mentioned the fourth layer making me sigh. "That's not gonna help" I told them.

One of the Judges said that the **_Semifreddo_** was different from all the ones he's tasted before. "He used Lemon Curd as the golden fourth layer" taking out my Phone. Another mother wants a Cooking Class taught to their kids.

Zora*** asked when I can teach a Cooking Class for her son and her friend's daughter. Her son Svante**** and her friend's daughter Agata`.

'Of course! I have to check my Calendar when I get back to the Dorm though. Another mother asked me earlier so they might make friends if they aren't already. Thank you, Mrs. Zora' I typed to her.

The condiment that Takumi used is new so it was given its own name. **_Lemon Curd Italiano_** is what Senzaemon named it.

Subaru started to laugh hysterically making me sigh. "I said you wouldn't win even with that Takumi" frowning a little. Mimasaka had added Preserved Lemons as a Secret Ingredient.

The one reason that Takumi won't win to. I felt bad for Takumi for thinking that would win.

I clenched my fist at Subaru saying what was taken from Takumi. My rematch with Takumi wasn't taken from him, not even close. His bond with Isami isn't taken away from him either because it's not embedded in an object.

"Isami?" I asked getting his attention. "What is it Soma?" he asked in return.

"Promise me that you will get through to Takumi-San after this. That you will make him understand that our rematch isn't taken from him. That your bond as brothers isn't either?" I asked him.

Mimasaka was announced the winner before Eizen spoke. He said that the second round will take place in two weeks.

Cards will be drawn to see who's paired with who. "Do you promise me you will try?" I asked Isami again. "Yes I promise I will try Soma" he said with conviction making me nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:18 P.M. on June 23, 2017.**

 ***An Irish name meaning 'Good luck'**

 ****An Irish name meaning 'Chaste, pure'  
***A Slavic name meaning 'Daybreak, sunrise'**

 ******A Slavic name meaning 'Celebrating people'**

 **`A Polish name meaning 'Good-hearted'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	27. Shokugeki Stew Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shokugeki Stew Part One

Soma's POV 2

"I'll quit being a **Chef** " sitting down across from Mimasaka. "If I lose to you in a **_Shokugeki_** then I'll stop representing my **Diner**.

I'll never set foot in a Professional Kitchen again. Is that enough for you to put the 100 Kitchen tools in your possession on the line?" I asked. "I'll simplify one step further.

Since the topic for the Second Match is a **_Western Main Dish_** I'll make this" pointing to the Dish in front of me. " **Beef Stew** " I said before Ikumi covered my mouth.

She yelled at me to quit running it. "He'll predict it anyway Yuki-San" I told her easily. "What do you mean you'll quit being a **Chef** if you lose?!" Ikumi pointed at me as I faced them.

She grabbed my shirt asking if I was okay, throwing cooking away like that. "So nice of you to think I'll lose Ikumi-San.

And who said you know anything about me?" moving her hands off of me. "Who said I won't quit being a **Chef** if I lost to someone else? Or that I would continue cooking if I lost to myself?" I asked her.

This surprised everyone. "You can leave now Ikumi-San" I said before she ran out.

"Wouldn't getting Takumi's **_Mezzaluna_** be enough?" Ryoko asked making me glare at her. "No, it wouldn't be" I stated in a low tone. I turned to Mimasaka when I spoke again.

"You've robbed 100 people of their Cooking tools and I'll return them to their owners. I'll win even if I have to stake everything being a **Chef** means to me on it" opening my mom's **Knife Set**.

"Your terms are accepted, let's have a **_Shokugeki_** " Mimasaka agreed making me smirk. Even if I wasn't sure if I would win I would still do this. If I lose that's what I'll be staking anyway.

Time Skip: Next Morning

I was brushing my teeth thinking of **Beef Stew** over and over again. Hearing the doorbell ring I went to answer it cause no one else is here.

Walking over to the door I opened it to see an awed kid. He was awed to see me, the 'real deal', for some reason. "Hey, you're Sotsuda Mitsuru right?" I asked smiling a little.

"Yeah that's right!" he was excited that I knew his name but I don't know why he would be. "3rd Year in **_Totsuki Junior High School Division_** and a part of the **_Journalism Club_**.

You took an interest in me after I won against Alice Nakiri" I stated reading his background. "Yes that's right! I've been following your accomplishments" he told me holding out a Newspaper. The headline didn't surprise me:

' **He Said He'll Quit Being a Chef! High Probability of Defeat Yukihira Soma** '

"Because you know my reason already, and I came here before I knew that, I have a favor to ask" he said with conviction. "Can I have exclusive rights to your story till the **_Shokugeki_**?" he asked with determination and hope.

"I don't get the big stories because I'm still a **Junior High** underling at the Newspaper. If I write a good story about you then I could become a legit **_Journalist_** " he explained. I think he should be cooking more than writing here but it's what he wants to do.

"I'll think about it" shutting the door slightly and softly. The first few hours of School went the same way.

"Please let me write about you Yukihira-Sama!" holding out his Camera with a bow in the Courtyard. "Please say yes Yukihira-Sama!" holding out a towel as I came out of the Restroom. "Please say yes I'm begging you!" holding out a red wrapped Bento in class.

I said I would think about it and I had decided I would this morning. That I would tell him _after_ School that I decided to say yes.

"I didn't know they had that relationship" the hairs on the back of my neck stood up at that. The kid's cute but I love Takumi not Mitsuru. "Alright, I was going to tell you I agreed to it after School but I guess I will now.

I'll let you do an Article about me Mitsuru-San" sighing a little. He was ecstatic as he thanked me making me smile.

Scene Change: Kitchen #5

"Thank you for letting me do this" he smiled making me scratch the back of my head. "Everyone else is busy this Afternoon so it's good to have an objective taste tester. Can you do that for me?" smiling softly as I asked.

"Of course!" he was brimming with excitement making my smile brighten. "You're working on your **Beef Stew** now right?

 **Beef Stew** is a Dish that rests on two pillars: simmered Beef and demi-glace sauce. It may sound easy but…" he explained sounding off. "Many **Restaurants** who specialize in **Western Cuisine** simmer the sauce for two weeks" I smiled.

He looked surprised before he said that I must be confident. "Well let's have you have a taste to see if that's true!" tying on my Apron and Headband.

Taking out the cubes of Beef I crushed some pepper on them before placing them on the Stove. "This step makes a huge difference on the fragrance of the Dish when it's done. When the Meat changes color you simmer till it softens with fond and bouillon.

When bringing it to a boil you remove any scum that rises to its' surface" smiling at his reaction. He said that it already smells heavenly.

"It's easy to remove Parsley, Thyme, Bay Leaf, and Tarragon when you put them into a Bouquet Garni. After they flavored the Dish anyway" he thought the color looked really nice. I do agree with that but that doesn't mean it will be great.

"You have to strain the demi-glace after you simmer it so it enhances the texture" I explained. "Now it's done!" plating it after I stirred some.

It was 'really rich' in his words making me smile. I have a feeling there's something wrong with it before he took a bite. He said it was beautiful and the Meat was glistening before taking a bunch of pictures.

When he was about to take a bite I kept myself from stopping him. The spoon cut through it despite it's thickness which I was happy about.

He even liked it but it's still not good enough. "I thought **Beef Stew** had a strong acidity but yours is really mellow" he commented. "Oh! you did notice.

It's because I added I added White Miso. The acidity in **Beef Stew** comes from the Tomatoes that are used in it.

Some people don't really like it but by adding White Miso at the end of the simmering stage it tones down some of it" smiling as he held the bowl. "This is more to align to the flavor that people in **_Japan_** like" I finished. "This is a **Secret Menu Item** that I suggested to my father in my 2nd Year of **Junior High**.

I got barely any rest coming up with it. This Dish is the first one that got dad's stamp of approval" smiling at the memory.

"Isn't this Dish good enough to beat Mimasaka-Senpai already?" he asked eyes wide and sparkly. "I served this Dish to Mimasak-Kun already. He was going to find out about it anyway" I told him at the shocked look he gave me.

"I also wanted to level the playing field to. This work was my best one before I came to this School.

The question now is whether or not I can surpass it now or if Mimasaka-Kun will?" I told him. "This is the starting point but it will be a battle of creativity" punching my left hand. After a few more tries it still wasn't good enough.

"I tried seasoning the Meat with Cardamom and Cumin like I did when learning to make Curry. All the flavor is gone because of it and the demi-glace flavor is too strong.

If I add more spices though their flavor will overwhelm killing the mild-like flavor" rubbing my chin in thought. "I thought about adding Onions but I can't destroy the white miso's mild flavor. It'll be completely different that way.

"I've tried a lot of things but none of them stand out. Against Ikumi-San I thought about how to compete with her A-5 Beef with cheap Ingredients.

Against Alice-San I thought how to outdo her **_Molecular Gastronomy_**. I've always focused on how to compete with my opponent's specialty. Now I have to compete against myself as a **Chef** " I thought out loud.

"Are you full Mitsuru-San?" I asked as I turned to him. His belly was round and he groaned out that he was full.

"You always finish my Dishes when you shouldn't but I am glad you like them that much" smiling before I thought. I tried to think of someone who has a good sense of taste before I groaned realizing I do know. Erina Nakiri has the **_God Tongue_**.

Scene Change: Erina's House

I rang the girl's doorbell before I heard footsteps. She came out saying something that was likely meant for Hisako.

Hearing a click from Mitsuru's camera I spoke. "Would you mind taste-testing my Dish? If you do just name what you want and I can get it for you" I asked knowing she wants Hisako if she wants her here so badly.

She yelled my name in a stutter making me nod a little annoyed with how she acts. "That's a nice smile" Mitsuru said showing me the picture.

"Yes, yes it is" I smiled before Erina asked why the guards didn't stop us from entering. "We met Alice-San and Kurokiba-San at the gates and she invited us in" smiling a bit. "I heard that you had a conversation in a car with her before" Mitsuru mentioned.

"I tried having a conversation but she didn't want to have a polite one" shrugging. "I'm not tasting your Dish! My taste buds…" she tried to say before I got angry.

"Don't even try to say that there are certain things we have to do for that because it won't work to make us leave. You're not the only one in the world with a gift like the **_God Tongue_**. You should be glad Senzaemon-Sama is the head of the **GCA** or you wouldn't have as much freedom as you do now" I told her.

"What do you mean the **GCA**?" she asked in shock. " **GCA** is the **_Gourmet Class Agency_** that keeps track of everything food related in the world.

Gifts like yours included. I suggested I could get you whatever you wanted Hisako to get you instead but I guess that's off the table" walking away from her. "Wait!" she yelled making me smirk.

"Yes?" I asked turning slowly to face her. "Are you able to get the rest of the volumes for this Manga?" she asked holding it up.

"Yeah I can. My mom read the whole series five times already" I answered frowning slightly. Mom has nothing else to do in her confinement besides read Manga and use her gifts.

"Then that can be your compensation, for today only I can taste your Dish. However, I cannot give advice just tell you what I think of the taste" she informed.

Scene Change: Kitchen

"Because I know about your abilities I'm not going to say what I did with it" I told her. "At least you don't underestimate me Yukihira-Kun" she said trying a bite. Mitsuru asked if it was good because he was impressed but she didn't agree.

"I'm sure it's good for a **Diner** who caters to the general public but who says that's where you are. You are serving food at a **Food Festival** that competes with gourmet food.

This doesn't even reach it, it's out of the question" she told me. She said I don't know anything about the Match's topic and I probably don't. I won my father's approval by making a Dish for **Diner** food not gourmet food.

Scene Change: Front Door

"For the payment you can lend me the rest of the series" Erina said hiding behind the door with a blush. "I'll tell the guard to accept the Manga volumes from you" she finished.

"You can keep them… I don't read them" I told her looking at the pot. "I could've eaten that Dish forever because it was so tasty" Mitsuru told me as we walked. "She had nothing positive to say" I agreed with that before he mentioned something.

It was something I didn't agree with. "She didn't give you any helpful hints" he said.

"So that is what you think huh?" I asked confusing him. "What she said slightly bothers me. Something about it does" I told him as we walked.

Time Skip: Night

As I thought cross-legged on a stool in the Kitchen Mitsuru spoke. He mentioned a change of pace and the Judges for the Semi-Finals.

"Gin-Sama, Mizuhara-Senpai, and Hinako-Sama are all coming. It's been a while since I've seen them. Hinako-Sama's Dish for us at **Camp** was a **_Japanese Main Dish_** " smiling at the memory.

Hearing a door open and shut I looked over to see Ikumi. "Did something happen Nikumi-San?" wondering why she's here.

She was mad at me earlier in the week. She held a bag in front of her saying it's a care package. "It's only because of **_Don RS_** " she told me in a huff.

"I'm not trying to root for you" making me smile softly. "Thank you, Nikumi-San" making her yell with a slight blush.

She ran off and if we were outside she would've left a trail of dust in her wake. I just waved bye to her before I went back into the Kitchen. Opening the bag I found all kinds of Beef parts.

"This is Ikumi-San for you, they're all high quality" I told him happily and in awe. "There are some uncommon parts to" opening a bag up.

"I can't really use them though…" I got an idea at that. Mitsuru was worried before I took him by the back of his shirt collar. "I am grateful for all that you've done but… no more journalism is needed or wanted" closing the door with him outside.

I was working on my Dish on the fourth day. Almost drowned in the sink the next.

The following day I was thankful to Megumi for the **_Cold Barley Tea_** she made me. On the last day I debated whether to call my dad or Senzaemon or both. I did however use my **_Sequensulting Eye_** to figure out who wins or not.

Time Skip: Next Day

I heard Mitsuru yell my name saying it was about to start. He also asked what I was doing.

"Gomen, gomen, I was taking are of something that's all" eyes shaded still. "Do you have a plan to beat Mimasaka-Senpai's cooking then?" he asked making me smile. "No, no I don't" I told him.

"What do you mean you don't?!" he sounded worried. "I did all I could now all that's left is to enjoy cooking like I always do" I answered easily.*

Urara announced that I was entering the Arena, that it was going to be another **_Shokugeki_**. Subaru was announced next before the Judges were. Gin was the one who announced that the Semi-Finals were to begin.

The Gong sounded before I heard a condescending tone. It was Tsunozaki Taki.

Taki didn't like Mimasaka who 'supposedly' spat gum on 'someone's' knife. I however was a person from a downtown **Diner** who has only been here six months. Apparently there's no hope for me.

She asked Kikuchi Sonoka if she thought the same thing. She only said that it'll be difficult.

I am honestly annoyed that people think so lowly about **Diners**. At least people can afford our food, and eat there in general. I took out the Oxtail smiling when I heard their reactions.

They were surprised I was using it. It has high gelatin content but that isn't even close to what I'm trying to do.

I started mincing the carrots, onions, and celery before sautéeing them in butter. Ikumi's care package helped give me the hint I needed. I'm not looking for a mild flavor in the least.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:25 P.M. on July 5, 2017.**

 ***Isami didn't answer the door it was Takumi.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on the 24th.**


	28. Shokugeki Stew Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'll try doing a Takumi POV at some point in this story but I don't know when that'll be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shokugeki Stew Part Two

Soma's POV 2

Subaru showed his twist but I already knew what it was going to be. I just can't see what I'll be doing just what it looks like.

It looks like I'll be using all of the Meat Ikumi gave me though. He was using Bacon that was smoked with Mesquite. A barbequing technique derived in Texas.

Smoking Capitol of the World. "Your **Recipe** has intentions of **Beef Stew** that has been strained.

That makes your Dish dull with only Meat and sauce" Subaru supposed. He was thinking of the Garniture when he said that making me smirk. I went back to my cooking hearing people saying something expected.

That I'm not doing anything for my garnish. They'll be surprised then.

Taki said I couldn't win annoying me because she hadn't even tried it yet. I liked Hinako though. She called it distasteful for looking down on it before she tasted it.

I went to get something and placed it down when I heard Mimasaka blame Mitsuru. "Tsunozaki Taki of **_Taki Amarillo_** and 88th generation of graduates from **_Totsuki_** right?

A second seat to?" I asked her. She was shocked that I knew that for some reason.

"Did you look me up?" she asked but I shook my head. "Don't need to, though you also respect Gin-Sensei and Fuyumi-Sensei because they're not flighty. You've been saying things about me though.

I'll hear your complaints after you've tried my Dish" I told her lifting the lid of the Cooler. It was all the Meat that Ikumi had brought me.

"I will now take you to a **_Meat Theme Park_** " I told the Judges ever happy to do it. Parboil the Beef Tongue and then peeled it. Browned the Meat with butter for mild flavor.

Olive Oil brings a freshness of flavor. Marinate the cheeks with Parsley Stalks, Bay Leaves, and Red Wine.

Season with salt and pepper then dust the Meat with a thin layer of flour. Brown it afterwards. Use the oven to braise the Fillet while it's still in the Pot.

I ran to the Standby Room making people think I'm running away. When I came back I was carrying my **Clay Cooking Stove**.

"As I thought, you chose that approach. My opponents normally choose one of two paths. One is to put up a front and try to deceive me.

Say they'll make one Dish and confuse me by making a different one. The other one is normally with someone confident in their Skills.

Improv Cooking! They show up without a plan and start cooking" I almost laughed at that. "Many of them just start to panic and lose without producing a finished Dish. I bet you'll be able to serve a respectable Dish" he told me when I stood.

"So you're praising me why Mimasaka-Kun?" I smiled. He said he believes in me making me smirk.

I acted surprised when he said that he knows I bought a lot of Meat after going to Takumi's. I was surprised I got **_Serapis' Mind_** from what I did though. **Level 5** you earn when confessing your love despite fear and facing it after.

I'm surprised because I just kissed him and ran so I didn't face him. We went back to cooking and I had a grin on my face the whole time.

Gin said that they were going to evaluate Subaru's Dish first. I made sure to make more for Subaru and hoped I didn't ruin things with Takumi. "I've predicted all of your thoughts.

I knew you'd spring for Improv Cooking" he hasn't read all of my thoughts it seems. "I went with this Bacon because it spent an entire five days in the brine" he told me.

"I air-dried it for a whole day then smoked it for five hours" I sighed slightly at this. His bragging is getting annoying. He didn't even really make the Dish himself.

He didn't constantly fail his original combinations. He likely passed all his _copied_ combinations.

I am so annoyed with people thinking I bowed down and did what Mimasaka said I would do. "Building a Dish on the fly as inspiration strikes. It may seem like a great idea but it's really just blanking out" he told me.

"Those who plan their Dish to the last detail and make necessary preparation win" he told me. That didn't work for Takumi though.

He didn't bring any Ingredients he needed because he planned to the last detail. I was angry at Mimasaka for making me remember but I calmed down. "You make me truly unhappy Mimasaka" I told him with a smirk.

"I had faith in you to you know. I've had you in my mind _all_ week" opening the Oven.

" ** _Yukihira-Style Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special_**!" I smiled serving the Judges. "This had better be a joke! This isn't like any…" Taki tried to say. "I don't know what you mean Taki-San?

This _is_ **Beef Stew** " I told her. "It's all garniture after all" I smirked surprising her.

I was grinning like an idiot at how much they liked my **Stew**. "How could he improvise that?!" Mimasaka asked. "I was thinking along the lines of what you did with the Bacon Garniture.

But would that really be my cooking? No, it wouldn't so I didn't.

I wanted something where a wide range of flavors and Ingredients would gather" I told him. I smiled at Sonoka's comment. "This Dish was inspired by another actually" I smiled.

"Which Dish is that?" Taki asked. "I only had the flash of inspiration this morning but yeah.

 ** _Chikuzen Stew_** " I told them surprising the new Judges. "It's commonly interpreted as an ordinary **Stew**. When made by a Professional though it's something else.

Isn't that right Hinako-Sensei?" I asked. "Yes, you're very right Soma-Sama.

By simmering the Vegetable Ingredients separately for the optimal amount of time. You can maximize each Ingredients flavor and color" she explained. "You then reassemble the components into the final Dish.

You pay minute attention to the balance of Ingredients. That's what this Dish does" I smiled.

"Weren't you doing Improv Cooking without any planning?!" Mimasaka yelled. "Who said I was improvising? I've been building this Dish my whole life.

Anyone who thought the same thing as you doesn't know me" I told him. It was loud enough for the whole Arena to hear but I wasn't yelling.

"I'm a real **Cook** Mimasaka-Kun and that means I've used every experience to create this Dish. I called on everything to make it. You've always taken one step to surpass your opponent's Dish.

I knew you wouldn't be able to do what I was attempting" I stated smiling. Urara told the Judges to cast their votes making me smile.

It was a unanimous vote for Yukihira Soma. I took off my Headband before I spoke. "Glad you enjoyed it!" I smiled hearing cheers which surprised me.

I heard Mimasaka say no one can escape his profiling making me sigh. "You should try this then.

I always make extras for my opponent" I told him. He reluctantly grabbed the bowl and tried the food. I saw what Subaru did when he tried my **Stew** making me sad.

He really thinks his dad ran away from him? That isn't true at all.

"With his loss Mimasaka Subaru has lost all rights to his tools. I have an understanding that you intend to return these to their rightful owners Soma-San" the man asked. "Of course!" I smiled nodding.

It made the owners of the Kitchen tools happy. "Yukihira!" I turned to the voice since I didn't recognize it.

"This knife belonged to my mom before she passed away. Thank you so much" I moved in front of Subaru before she finished. Subaru said that he was going to leave and quit cooking.

"If that was the case why did I accept your **_Shokugeki Challenge_**?" hitting him on the head. "Are you gonna claim your **_Mezzaluna_** Takumi-San?" I asked.

Takumi came closer to us saying Mimasaka's name. "It was a total defeat but next time I won't lose" Takumi told him. "This is for you as well as this case" Takumi told me shoving the case to my chest.

It was a note that he handed to me. "I will get it back someday, after I defeat you in a **_Shokugeki_** " he told me walking off.

"Keep it safe for me till then" he said making me smile. I saw him blushing when he handed me the letter. "People who want to be **_Professional Chefs_** are all really sore losers.

Never plan to take your opponent's entire pride in a lone Match ever again. No matter what happens.

Even if your pride and confidence is blown to smithereens by a major failure. You still have to open **Shop** the next day. That's who **Chefs** are after all" I told him.

"Also" I smiled when he looked up at me. "Call your dad, he didn't run away from you and he definitely didn't abandon you.

He's been worried about your cooking and you since he left" I told him. I opened the note Takumi me gave me making me laugh lightly before I smiled. I can just imagine him saying that.

 ** _Dear Soma,_**

 ** _Don't run away like that next time! You didn't even hear my answer. I hope I don't win against you in a Shokugeki till I know that you won't leave. That's all I wanted to say._**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Takumi_**

I smiled again when I read the message since it is just like him. To start with 'don't run away' anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:32 P.M. on July 14, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	29. Drawing Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Drawing Match

Soma's POV

"It's a Tie" I said when I sat down. Erina asked why I was acting like I belong here. "Alice-San let me in here" I told her.

She was angry at her cousin making me sigh. "Gin-Sensei, Hinako-Sensei, and Senzaemon-Sama also let me" I told her.

"What?!" she yelled before the round started. Hayama brought out his Ingredients before I saw the Duck. It's going to be a Tie because Sonoka won't be able to choose between them.

"Rumors have it that Akira-San is the favorite to win this Match" I told Erina. "What do you think Erina-San?" I asked knowing she doesn't believe what I said.

"I was in the same Class as Kurokiba but his Dishes weren't that good. They weren't enough to fail the Class but they lacked spirit. They were made just well enough to pass" she told me.

I know she has more to say so I didn't interrupt. "That's why I was all the more surprised by his original creation in the **_Preliminaries_** " she said.

"That's why you're so hopeless Erina" Alice said sitting next to me. She squished me in between her and Erina. At this I stood up and sat down on another seat.

"Why'd you move?!" Alice pouted making me sigh and look away. "Just finish what you were saying" I don't want to be stuck between two girls.

"Fine! Ryo-Kun's talent can't be measured by logic alone" she told us. "Seems he brought in a live Eel" I said in mock shock. "Was that false shock Soma-Kun?" Alice asked.

"Of course it is, Erina-San isn't the only one with abilities" I told her annoyed. "Akira-San is making **_Canard Apicus_** while Ryo-San is making **_Eel Matelote_** " I told them.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Erina said making me sigh again. I knew she didn't believe me. "I didn't think you would" I told her.

"What did you mean by logic isn't enough to understand his abilities? You're all about creating Dishes using science and logic aren't you" Erina asked her.

"It has nothing to do with that, Ryo-Kun's Dishes are…" Alice tried to say. "They're infused with something that defies reason, right?" I asked her. She nodded saying that I was right.

"Ryo-San had to survive in a Kitchen where he would've been kicked out if he ever showed weakness. He gained a marvelous and vicious fighting spirit in that Denmark Pub.

He's honed his wild instincts to make him better at making Seafood. If there was something you lacked that he has Alice-San it would be an obsession to win" I told them. "Right again" Alice told me.

"Again, Erina-San is not the only one with gifts" I voiced again. Many people thought the applause discouraged Ryo but that wasn't the case.

"You were right!" Erina said making me smile. Ryo was going for **_Matelote_**. It's a method of cooking Fish.

The method is where you braise the Fish with wine. "The Caul fat he's using adds richness of flavor. This gives his Dish more of an impact" I mentioned.

"Hinako-Sensei and Fuyumi-Sensei vote for Akira-San while Gin-Sensei and Taki-Sensei vote for Ryo-San. Sonoka-Sensei is undecided though" I told them both.

They were surprised I said that before they both said they don't believe me. Alice however wants to see how it plays out. Akira finally showed his claws making me smile.

He finally gets to show his claws now. He showed his Dish, his **_Canard Apicus_**.

This surprised Erina making her relent that I do have abilities. The Judges tried the Dish and I saw what they looked like. They looked to have Duck outfits on.

I heard Akira say that Smell will rule the culinary World making me scoff. "The **_Gourmet God/Goddess_** will do that not smell" I scowled.

Seeing Kurokiba on the ground I saw his eyes. "His eyes…" this peaked Erina's curiosity making her ask what I said. "Ryo-San hasn't given up yet" I told her.

Ryo's Dish was presented next making me smile. Sonoka liked the portion size of Ryo's Dish just as she liked the smell of Akira's.

Taki didn't like Ryo's attitude making me cover my mouth. I was trying not to snicker but it wasn't working. "Ryo-San hid Plums in the Eel" I smiled.

"How do you know?!" Erina yelled before Alice spoke. "Just listen to the Judges Erina" she told her.

"He's hidden a surprise… Plums!" Taki said making Erina sigh. "We-Well there's still the Judges predictions left to go" she said hesitantly. She relented to me having some talent but that's it.

Ryo asked the Judges to take the Mashed Potatoes and Brioche and dip them in the Sauce. How he made it sound tempted and urged the Judges to do that.

He also wanted them to add some Eel flesh 'shoving' the whole thing in their mouths. They couldn't stop eating it surprising Akira. 'A melodious whole' the female Judges are calling it.

The Judges had to think a bit before they could cast their vote. This in general would make people think it would be a Tie.

That would also be correct though. Hinako said that her vote is with Akira. "One down four to go Erina-San, Alice-San" I told them with a smile.

"I am also with Hayama Akira as well" Fuyumi said. "Two down three to go" I said.

"Kurokiba Ryo gets my vote" Gin said. "Three down two to go" I smirked. Taki was still indecisive because they both showed individuality.

"Gah! I also vote for Kurokiba Ryo!" Taki said. "Four down one to go" I told them.

If Sonoka chose Kurokiba and I faced him I would've won. Because she can't decide though I lose and win. People were being mean to Sonoka making me growl.

I know they can't hear me but I didn't care. I was glad that Gin stepped in to protect her.

The Organizers were called down and I stood. I knew they left when the decision wasn't made making me smile. Hopefully she believes me now.

Gin proposed there be a three-way battle in the Final Round. I have no disagreements since I won't be punished for losing that way.

If a beat one and lose to the other or beat both anyway. I went over to where Senzaemon is since he beckoned me over. I stood a few feet from him however.

"I will approve this with my authority as **Director** of this **Academy**!" he beckoned for me to come forward. I nodded surprising everyone present.

I don't know why he's doing this but oh well. He handed me a piece of paper that just said it was a draw. He nodded at me to read it making me nod again.

"Ryo-San and Akira-San's Match is determined to be a draw by Senzaemon-Sama's authorization" I stated looking to him. He nodded approvingly before he spoke again.

"Soma Yukihira-San will join the two of them in the Final Round" he told them. He put a hand on my shoulder and motioned to the VIP Room. "You'll always be allowed in that Room Soma-San.

Don't let my granddaughter tell you different" he told me and I nodded. I walked down the stairs to the Arena finding Mitsuru in front of me.

"What are your thoughts on moving to the Final Match?" Mitsuru asked. "I have to speak to?" I was a bit startled by this. Another **_Journalist_** came up, a female this time.

"Well… um, in the **_Prelims_** we were all in the same Group. I've wanted to beat them fair and square moving up but I didn't think that would happen because of this.

Akira is the one I want to beat the most but I know I'll get second place in the Final Match" I smiled. This grabbed Akira and Ryo's attention making me add something. "I'm lucky to go against them any day though" I smiled.

Isshiki rolled out a block of ice making me curious. "The Finals have a seasonal Ingredient every year.

It's only appropriate to conclude the **_Autumn Elections_** with it" Mitsuru told me. Isshiki hit it with a sledge hammer cracking it.

 **The Topic:**

 ** _Pacific Saury_**

Before it was eaten only by the common masses. It's been served in high-end **Restaurants** in recent years however. "I feel an odd sense of fate that all of you will be advancing to the Final Round.

 **Pacific Saury** is a _fragrant_ Fish, a highly valued _Seafood_ , and a Fish with deep ties to the _common_ people's table. This Ingredient will allow each of you to capitalize your own strengths.

The Match will begin in ten days and I hope it will be an ultimate battle" Isshiki said. I do agree with that but the **Diner** has mainly only served **Pacific Saury** at most 20 hours after it's been caught. I'll likely have to get an older Saury.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:37 A.M. on July 15, 2017. I really don't like the storm this morning and I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep. I keep thinking my window is going to break from the rain. The thunder is really loud to.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on August 7, 2017.**


	30. Aging Saury

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Aging Saury

Soma's POV

It was early in the morning when I got a text from Leonora-Senpai. She gave me my punishment if I lose so I decided to get up.

Megumi decided to stop by asking if I was going somewhere. "I'm sorry if I woke you" I told her putting my emerald green puffer vest on over my black V-Neck. I was wearing my green high tops and white skinny jeans to.

I left my room making her ask where I was going again. She was right though, it is before Dawn.

"The Fish Market" I told her. She was excited about that making me smile. After I reached the second half of the stairs she asked if she could come along.

"Of course!" I smiled walking down the rest of the way. "I'll be waiting outside for you alright?!" I asked from the bottom of the steps.

She needed to get ready first. I must figure out what I'm going to make, how I'm going to make it, and what condition of Saury. I should figure it out if I want to beat Ryo.

It has to be good enough to at least scrape Akira's level though. Originality and eccentricity is key though.

Scene Change: Fish Market

The Market was bustling as usual. "It's so lively! This is so exciting!" Megumi exclaimed. The Yellowtail Amberjack and Horse Mackerel were cheap today.

"The other Fish can wait till next time Soma-Kun" Megumi told me. I was barely paying attention though.

"That's true, sorry 'bout that" I smiled before I headed to the Pacific Saury. "Have you been here before Soma-Kun?" Megumi asked. "I came here a lot with my dad.

He told me the ones from the North Pacific near **_Seoul_** is best. More specifically the ones who lived in depths of 50 to 100 and ate larvae and amphipods" I told her.

"Here it is!" I smiled looking at them. "I wonder what I'll make with it" I wondered out loud. "Which condition should I choose it in is the question" rubbing my chin in thought.

Ryo and Alice were here to it seems. "You came to look at the Saury to?" I asked them.

"I've been coming here everyday" Ryo said before Alice yawned and spoke. "I only come sometimes. It's open too early in the morning" Alice said.

"I'd better figure out which condition I want the Saury to be in then" I smiled. I went searching through **_Seshat's Archive_** for information on Pacific Saury.

"Pacific Saury should have a rounded body and taut flesh. Clear and bright eyes. And a yellow tipped mouth which means it's fresh and has good fat" Megumi said.

I nodded at that before I looked around them. "Doesn't mean you should spring for the freshest ones though.

Their umami hasn't had time to fully develop" Ryo told her. "The Umami component in Fish increases over time. It's dependent on the conditions in which the Fish was caught.

You need a certain amount of experience" Ryo said. "I'll pick… this one" I said picking the middle of the horizontal lined Fish.

"This one Traveled from **_Kyoto_** to **_Seoul_** through 15-18 degree temp. and 75-95 m. depths. Caught 10-20 hours ago in the Incheon Port" I told them smiling. "That boys right" the owner of the stand said.

"This batch was caught 15 hours ago in the Incheon Port near **_Seoul_** , **_Korea_** " the man said. "That's very cool Soma-Kun!" Megumi said making me shake my head.

"Ryo-San chose the best one though" I told her when he grabbed it. We went to make the Sashimi but I was fastest. The speed surprised Alice and Megumi but I guess they weren't watching when I made the **_Soufflé Omelette_**.

When we were both done Ryo told Megumi to try it. I knew she was going to like his more than mine.

*Gasp* "Soma's is less firm" Megumi explained making me shrug. "Told you, his was best" I smiled. "Why is that?" Megumi asked making me smile wider.

"There's a time lag between the Fish's Rigor Index. As well as the Breaking Strength of the Fish's flesh" Alice explained.

"The Rigor Index is the indicator for how firm the Pacific Saury's flesh is. It gradually decreases after an average of ten hours once the Fish is subjected to Ikejime. What determines mouthfeel is the muscle's Breaking Strength.

It rapidly plummets after about five hours" Alice explained. Just like her infuriating mother she's a Brainiac.

"So even if the flesh feels firm it may already have poor mouthfeel if more than five hours passed?" Megumi asked. "Yep! At the Diner I have to choose one that has passed ten but not twenty hours" I told her. "Not that the pitfall matters to me" Ryo said dully.

Ryo explained that he can tell everything just by seeing and touching it. "Listen well Yukihira.

The quality and flavor of the Ingredient increases dramatically to incomparable levels when in season. The flipside of that is if you can't get the best. You're putting yourself at a huge disadvantage" he told me.

"And that's what I love the most about it Ryo-San" I smirked. "You spend little time away from the Fish Market otherwise you think your senses of the Fish may dampen.

Neither of you are hard to read and I know everything about you regarding food" I told him. Ryo got in my face before he spoke in slight irritation. "I'm not going to take a back seat to someone who uses Ingredients like that" Ryo said.

"See you later!" Alice called back cheerily as they walked away. Hearing someone talk about Akira I smiled once the two left.

He's just like his mom when it comes to their nose. "Ryo-San and Akira-San really are the best at this Academy" facing away from the talking stand owners. I smiled at the challenge before I picked some Saury.

I had asked the owner of the building if I could try some **Recipes** outside. He agreed eagerly making me smile.

Scene Change: Outside

"It's done!" I smiled knowing it won't be enough. She was happy to try it anyway since she can't tell. We both tried it and it was pretty good but I don't know how to make it great.

"This is the power of it being in season huh?" I asked myself. "I bet Akira-San and Ryo-San will find even better ones then this by the day of the Match" I told Megumi.

"If you want to reach their level you'll have to come here daily to study" she told me. "That's true" I said remembering coming here with my dad. 'That's a good one Soma but don't use your eye all the time' dad told me.

I asked what other ways I could tell and he told me. 'Every Fish has different pointers to its quality Soma.

It'll take ten years to be good at judging them' he had told me. "I don't even have ten years for that" sighing at the memory. "Even if I do find a Fish for the Match it won't mean anything if I slack off in finding what Dish to make" thinking as I spoke.

"I bet they'll make a Dish that maximizes the best Ingredients they find" I told her. "Can't really dwell on that, now can I?" smiling at her dejected/shaken face.

Scene Change: Highway

I heard Megumi apologizing to Fumio for having to pick us up. "Doing well in the Autumn Elections improves Polar Star's prestige" she told Megumi. I was looking at my Phone almost crushing it from the text I got.

My mom doesn't do well in cold weather. I heard them talking about salting Fish before cooking it.

It can make it firmer and the Umami increases. If you let it salt too long it'll lose freshness. I thought about time on that making me want to hurry this along.

Scene Change: Mess Hall

"'Fish taste best when overripe' is a saying you can hear a lot. Wait!" I was getting an idea from that.

I ran to find Shun and almost passed him. "Need you Ibusaki-San" I told him grabbing his collar. I made sure not to pull too hard.

"Sakaki-San I need your help with something!" I told her knocking on her door. I ran to the School to find Ikumi before finally finding her.

I ran to her grabbing her shoulders. "I need your help so please come with me" I told her. She was blushing and I have a feeling she thinks I mean something else.

I went back to the Dorm pulling Ikumi along by the wrist. When we got there Megumi and the other two I asked help from were in the Mess Hall.

"Thank you so much for coming" I told them. "Yeah sure" Ryoko said with a surprised look. Ikumi wasn't liking this again making me sigh.

"You need help finding the best Pacific Saury for the Match right?" Shun asked. I shook my head before I spoke.

"I won't be going to the Fish Market this morning. I have more than winning on the line for this Match" I told them. It surprised all of them.

"I'm going to buy my Pacific Saury a few days before the Match" I told them easily. "I don't have many days to experiment but if it succeeds I may have more than what the season has to offer" I explained.

"I'm going to age the Fish" I answered when they asked what I meant. "I see! Ryoko-Chan's specialty is Rice Malt. Ibusaki-Kun's is Smoking so they're both experts in aging methods" Megumi surmised.

She sounded happy about it. "Nikumi-San is an expert to.

In aged Meats are you not?" I smiled. "You're talking about Aged Beef aren't you" she was smiling at this. "All it involves in controlling the humidity and temperature while air-drying and resting meat" she explained.

"The flavor of Ingredients isn't completely dependent on freshness. If I succeed in this task by bringing out its Umami.

I can likely compete with their ability to judge Fish. Can you please help me with this?" bowing my head. "Yes!" Megumi said happily.

"We eat at the same table so we're family"* Ryoko told me. "It's worth a shot!" Ikumi said punching her left palm.

"You'll help to, right?" Ryoko asked Shun. "Sure, why not?" was his only answer. "Let's start testing!" I smiled and they all agreed enthusiastically.

Scene Change: Kitchen

"I'll try three methods: Rice Malt, Smoking, and a high-humidity refrigerator. Thanks for lending it to me Nikumi-San" smiling slightly at her.

"For the aging period it's best to let it rest for three days" Ryoko suggested. "I would say the same length for smoking" Shun told me. "Drying and salting takes two days, curing will take one whole day" he continued.

"The fridge will also do the job in three or four days" Ikumi told me. "That will be enough to try the method twice" Megumi told me.

"Will that be enough to surpass their ability to judge Fish? It'll be really intense" I told her smiling. I love competition and a challenge.

In the shed where Ryoko makes her Rice Malt she told me the Rice Malt should penetrate the Fish. It's important to also control the temperature.

While in Shun's room he told me about Saumur Liquid and Fumigant. The type of both will affect the curing process. In the Kitchen Ikumi told me the degrees and humidity to let it rest at.

3C and 90% humidity. It'll lose just the right amount of moisture at that degree and humidity concentrating the Umami.

All three of them will be done in three days. I'll take advantage of this wait time to do all I can. I went to the Fish Market to learn and saw Akira and Ryo there.

At the Dorm three days have passed meaning the Saury was done. One Saury was a darker blue than another while the last was brown and tan.

We tried the blue-greenish one first. The brown one second. The bluer one last.

"They're great!" Ikumi said and Ryoko agreed. "They all have vastly improved Umami" Ryoko tasted.

The bluer one was pickled with Salted Rice Malt. The Smoked Saury was the brown and tan one with a better fragrance. The light blue-green one was the High-Humidity which can be used in a variety of Dishes.

"But… I still think that Kurokiba-Kun's was better" Megumi said. "I figured as much" I agreed.

"It's been aged perfectly though!" Ikumi said. "It still isn't enough?" Ryoko asked and I nodded looking at the Fish. I was looking at the smoked one.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was in the Kitchen sitting cross-legged on a stool there. It's too soon to give up on aging so I won't even think of doing that.

I'm on the right track with what I've been doing. I have just one more round of testing left. I should prepare for the actual Match after.

What would allow me to surpass those two? I looked at the ceiling trying to think of what's better then what we've tried so far.

Hearing water tap the metal in the sink I opened my eyes. "Time to go buy Saury" I walked out of the Kitchen and down the hall. When I passed by an open door I heard Fumio ask what was wrong.

"You won't get any decent testing done if you don't stand up straight" she told me. "Are you lecturing me while having a night time Sake?" I asked blankly.

"In times like that it's important to stop what you're doing" she told me. I looked at the food she had on her table and I got an idea. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Love you Fumio-San" I said before I stood back up a huge grin plastered on my face. "Seems like you have an idea" she observed.

"Yeah and it might just work to" I smiled leaving the room. I worked on it all night and thought of different things to match it with. This is going to work! I just know it.

Time Skip: Day of Match

I tried my Fish smiling at the fact it worked like I thought it would. I went to sleep for the rest of the time I had left.

Scene Change: Arena

"The **_Prince of Aroma_** , Akira Hayama!" Urara called. " ** _Dictator of the Kitchen_** , Ryo Kurokiba!" she continued. "The third from the Downtown Diner, Soma Yukihira!" she finished.

The Autumn Election Finals were announced to begin when we reached our cooking stations. Isshiki was going to announce the Judges and I covered my mouth when I heard Ryoko speak.

She said it was hard to recognize him when he's wearing clothes. "Serving as chair is the Academy Director Senzaemon Nakiri-Dono" Isshiki said. The mentioned figure was shown in a spotlight.

Gin was announced next the same thing happening. Leonora was announced next making my blood boil.

She was asked to say a few words making me hide a snicker at the thought of her _trying_ to speak Japanese. She's terrible at it when she's not commenting on a Dish. Even then she speaks so fast.

Alice was down here telling her mom that she should've told her about coming here. I ignored much of their conversation before she spoke.

"Oh Soma-Sama!" Lenora said happily making me cringe. "I heard you've gotten better at cooking. That just makes me want you even more than before" she said before she sat down.

"Can you tell your father to stop coming to my Lab?" she asked making me angry at her again. "No I won't, you know why he keeps going there Leonora-Senpai" I told her making her pout.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:54 P.M. on July 22, 2017**

 ***My family doesn't eat at the same place. Me and my sister eat in our rooms. My mom sometimes eats in her room or with dad in the Living room. That doesn't really make you family.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	31. Saury Reveal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. By the way when Leonora talks to Soma she speaks perfect Japanese.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Saury Reveal

Soma's POV 3

"Why don't you call me -Sensei or -San, Soma-Sama?" She asked making me scowl. "You don't deserve my respect. I may listen to you but you don't deserve it" I told her angrily.

"Why is that? Is it only because I took your mother to **_Denmark_** and kept her locked in a cell since you were four?" She asked making me fume.

"W-Well it seems there are problems between Soma-Kun and one of the Judges. Please show us your Saury" Isshiki said a little nervous. As I figured Akira and Ryo's were better looking than my brown, grainy looking Saury.

"So that's why you didn't come to the Fish Market this morning. You chose the path of aging to compensate for the difference of quality" Akira said.

"I can tell what you used to age it just by looking" Ryo said. This conversation gave me time to calm down. "That's not enough to reach what the season has to offer" Ryo told me making me turn around.

"Oh really Ryo-San?" I asked eyes glowing before I jumped when Leonora shrieked. "Why can't you call me -San like you do them?!" she asked making me sigh.

"Will you be quiet Leonora-Senpai?" I asked annoyed with her. "The outcome's clear enough" Ryo said once he looked at me again. "Congratulations on finishing third" Akira said before they walked off.

"Honored guests, it's almost time for the Autumn Election Finals to begin" Isshiki said making me turn to him. "Please look up at the ceiling" when he said that I heard gears turning.

The students were excited to see the ceiling opening. "The cooking time for the finals will span approximately two hours. This will be when the Moon appears in full before being hidden once again" Isshiki told us.

I'm going to aim for the top seat and I will beat my dad. I'm not going to lose the chance to be with my mom again.

The cooking was announced to begin and I hoped Leonora won't ask questions as I cook. That's the one thing I hope for in this. She always asks questions when she gets a hold of me.

Time Skip: Prep Phase

"Soma-Sama?" I heard Leonora ask making me cringe. I knew she was going to ask questions.

"What is it Leonora-Senpai?" I asked stopping my prep. "You can continue working just answer my questions honestly" she said. That's all I needed to hear.

"Who do you think can become the **_Gourmet God_** or **_Goddess_** in the food world?" Leonora asked as I washed the Saury. "Five males, two females, seven in total here" I told her before she asked to be more specific.

"Takumi-San: Taste and Speed

Akira-San: Smell and Technique

Ryo-San: Hearing and Stamina

Marui-San: Sight and Knowledge

Ibusaki-San: Hearing and Technique

Erina-San: Taste and Speed

Ikumi-San: Touch and Memory

Those people in this Academy are the only ones I think can compete in that clandestine Competition" I told her. "I see and what are Akira-Kun and Ryo-Kun making?" she asked making me freeze. "Ryo-San's making **_Autumn Pacific Saury_** **_Cartoccio_** and Akira-San's making a **_Seared Pacific Saury Carpaccio_** " I answered.

This angered Ryo and surprised Akira since they didn't expect that. "Alright then who wins and who loses?" she asked making me smile.

"Well I don't win or lose so I guess your punishment is nole'n'void" I told her. "That doesn't answer my question Soma-Sama" she pouted. Ryo was cutting the foil or wrap that he was using before I spoke.

"Akira-San wins and Ryo-San gets third place" I told her robotically. I didn't mind that Ryo and Akira weren't really listening but it made the whole Arena angry.

Angry that I would even say that Ryo would lose to me. I have less than an hour left. Ryo finished his Dish first and it wasn't a surprise.

I was angry every time Leonora tried talking to me so I'm glad she'll be too busy judging to talk to me. It was the same thing we did with the Curry, the dish was wrapped inside something.

Everyone but Leonora was surprised that I was right about the Dish he was making. Leonora is used to it by now. She can tell when anyone's lying anyway.

They liked his Dish but that's not a surprise. Ryo mentioned how he added herbs to the packet when he wrapped the film.

More specifically though he used Herb Butter. "She's 'baring'" Alice said making me smile. When she 'bared' her fluent Japanese Alice spoke again.

"Just like when she talks to Yukihira-Kun she sheds her broken Japanese" Alice explained. Senzaemon also went bare-chested.

Akira was next in serving his Dish. Ryo said he would never win with that further supporting my observation. Neither he or Akira were listening to me.

Akira brought out a torch before they could try the Dish. He told them what it was when they smelled the aroma once he torched it.

They were surprised that I was right again. I smiled at the way Leonora immediately 'bared' herself for Akira. It shows that Ryo will lose the Match.

Leonora asked me what spices Akira used making me freeze. Senzaemon asked me the same and so did Gin.

"Um…" I said seeing everyone in the crowd glare at me. I was mainly shocked that the Judges were asking me instead of saying it themselves. The people who are close to me and the Teachers were looking at me in surprise however.

"He used only Allspice" I told them making Senzaemon nod. "You are correct Soma-San" Senzaemon said angering the crowd.

People went back to Akira after that when the Judges asked about something. Akira's answer was the sauce. More specifically it was Kaeshi Sauce.*

Senzaemon was bare-chested again before Megumi and Ikumi said I was running out of time. I don't know why they were yelling, I was already done.

My eyes were covered as I walked calmly up to the Judges. "This will be the finish" I told them setting the Dish down. I opened the lid, steam immediately appearing.

I smiled at the way Senzaemon smiled on reflex. Just like Gin said.

" ** _Salted Rice Bran Pacific Saury Rice_** " I smiled ignoring Leonora licking her lips. It wasn't even directed at the Dish giving me goosebumps. "I'll serve you in just a moment" I said before I heard her purr.

"You're such a tease Soma-Sama! Please hurry" she moaned making Erina and Alice speak. "That's so amatory mom!" Alice somewhat yelled, I do agree with her.

"That's not a voice she should even use towards a younger man" Erina said. I served her quickly no longer wanting to hear her voice. Despite not wanting to hear her 'bare' herself I was proud of the words she used.

"I'm impressed you were able to do this Soma-San" Gin told me. "It was a risk to do it though.

I bought as many high-quality Pacific Saury as I could, I kept testing aging methods. I also tried and improved many other aging methods besides this one. It was hard to find something that could compete with the top-quality Saury while in season.

I found one that was satisfactory before the Match though" I smiled twirling the spoon still in my hand. "Did you learn this from your father Soma-Sama?" Leonora asked making me frown.

"I was never taught many techniques or Ingredients due to my **Level 3 _Sequensulting Eye_** at the time" I told her. "Oh can you tell us who your father is then?" she asked making me sigh. "Second Seat of Totsuki a few decades back Joichiro Saiba" I told her.

Erina looked faint when she heard that. "And your beloved mother?" she asked angering me.

"Mana Yukihira, a quarter French and Italian while the other half is Japanese. Her father was an Italian Painter while her mother was a Japanese Chef" I told her. "I see and do you think this'll free Akira-Kun's and the other parents?" she asked angering me even more.

"No, I told you I don't win this Match" I told her. If I won the Match she would free the parents who sacrificed their freedom to keep their kids away from her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:09 P.M. on July 23, 2017.**

 ***Love Akira's outfit with the Ornate Sword**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	32. Saury Confession

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'm pretty sure Takumi's POV is terrible and so is the scene. I meant to also include something about Leonora threatening to take his friends as more leverage but didn't. I didn't even mean to have other families being held captive but it happened anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Saury Confession

Soma's POV 3

"What does she mean by that Soma-San?" Gin asked making me sigh. "Leonora-Senpai offers deals to parents who acquire unique gifts. If their kids inherit their abilities she makes a deal that she'll leave their kids alone.

Many times it leaves kids orphaned like Akira-San was" I told them. "Mom is that true?" Alice asked.

She looked terrified by that prospect. "Yes it's the only way to get them to listen to me and the **_GCA_**. You'll be doing it to when you take over my Seat" Leonora told her daughter.

"Would anyone like seconds?" I asked interrupting before they could continue. "That concludes…" Gin said before I interrupted.

"Now Gin-Sensei you should know I wouldn't ask that without reason" I told him holding up a pot. "My Dish isn't complete yet" I smiled holding the pot out. The pot held a white soup that surprised everyone in the room.

"We'll have seconds" Senzaemon said holding out his bowl. I smiled when the others did the same.

"You said you would win against Ryo-Kun but why did you say that?" Alice asked. I was pouring in the soup so I finished that task before I spoke. "My **_Sequensulting Eye_** of course" I told her.

" ** _Porridge-Style Pacific Saury Ric_** e" I smiled when I served. I smiled wider when Senzaemon's shirt exploded off of him with just one taste.

He didn't take the spoon out of his mouth or swallow yet, it was instantaneous. He realized it was Soy Milk making me smile. "That's correct! I gradually added Miso and a touch of Parmesan Cheese to it.

I simmered it slowly until the soup was warm" I explained easily. I smiled when Gin saw what I put in the rice.

"What is this Soma-San?" Gin asked and I answered. "Crunchy pickled Plums" was my plain answer. I used pickled plums in my **_Chaliapin Steak Don_**.

I was glad that it reminded Leonora of her beloved because of the taste before I closed my eyes. I miss my mom and I'm sure dad misses touching her as well.

I opened my eyes again hearing the surprise and acknowledgments of the students. "Glad you liked it" I smiled taking off my Headband when the bowls were set down. Senzaemon said they were going into the final assessments.

I wrapped my Headband around my arm before looking over at Takumi. I saw he was blushing and slightly angry even from down here.

Waving to him he waved back a bit timid. "First I'd like to say you all did a job well done. You presented each of your strengths well" Senzaemon told us.

"All three of your Dishes are on par. Regarding your ability to judge Ingredient quality Hayama and Kurokiba are clearly exceptional.

They made the perfect choices for their Pacific Saury selection. Soma-San had closed the gap through his creativity however. His inventiveness is incomparable among the three of you" that was high praise from the cheers that resounded.

"All the more surprising all three Dishes had tastes that were nearly equal" that raised even more cheers. "The deciding factor however was to what degree the Dish reflects the Chef as an individual" Senzaemon told us.

That is what I lost to. "What this means Soma-Sama is that the Dish is brimming so much with originality that you can picture the Chef in your mind. Your mother did this extremely well" Leonora said.

"As Leonora-San put it. A Dish with so much originality only _that_ Chef could've made it" Gin explained.

"We call it the **Chef's Specialty** as a sign of respect" Gin finished. I had heard my mom say that once but it's the first time I heard it from someone else. Senzaemon said that the winner is the one who best pursued his own Cooking.

Akira is the winner in this Match. Senzaemon said Akira was the winner making me smile.

I smiled wider when Akira hugged Jun. I wanted to show a picture to Akira but that can wait. Gin walked up to Akira before saying what he wanted to.

"Soma-San has something he wants to give you by the way" Gin finished as he walked away. Akira looked at me asking what it was.

"Well I'm not sure if you want it but here" holding out a picture to him. "These are your parents" I told him smiling softly. It was a picture of a female **_India_** resident of twenty-one with a red chakra mark on her forehead.

She had seagreen eyes and long, wavy black hair holding a baby in her arms. She was wearing a black georgette with Net Insertion and Kundan border saree.

A Japanese man with white hair and red eyes was holding her waist. He was smiling down at the baby with silver hair and green eyes who was wrapped in a black blanket. "What are their names?" he asked making me smile slightly.

"Laxmi* and Kosuke** Hayama" I told him. "Do you want to know your real name?" I asked making him nod.

"Tanvir Hayama, your first name means powerful and courageous body" I smiled. "And you're sure these are my parents" he asked making me nod. "They were my mom's friends before they moved to **_Japan_**.

They sent her this picture five months after you were born" I smiled when he took it. "Thank you Yukihira" he said and I nodded.

"Let me have some of that Carpaccio" Ryo said making Akira ask why. Ryo made a face before I asked the same. I wasn't as angry with it though.

Akira ended up making two more before I tried some. Ryo said he could've made it better. "Huh?

A poor loser huh?" Akira asked before he explained something. He said that this decides the First-Years' Preliminary Rankings.

Ryo decided to get in Akira's face before I spoke. "You make your parents proud Akira-San. You have the same nose as your mother" I smiled before Ryo spoke.

Somehow he thought I was third place even though I wasn't. We started arguing for a reason I don't even know.

There was clapping all around before we were given medals. For some odd reason Akira let me look at his and I don't know why. It was a cool medal and while I got a silver one Ryo got a bronze.

Takumi's POV

I was walking beside Soma when I saw him get his phone out. Apparently, his dad was calling him.

"You guys go on ahead" he called. I was going to go to the apartment with Isami but I was dragged with Soma instead. "What is it dad?" Soma asked holding me by the waist.

It was embarrassing even though no one was around. "Hey Soma, it's been awhile" I heard his dad answer because he was put on speaker phone.

"How'd the Main Tournament go?" Joichiro asked making me look at Soma. Why'd he bring me along I don't see a point in this? "Well I lost to Akira-San but beat Ryo-San" he told his father.

"I did reach **Level 5** though" he sounded excited about that one. "Oh really?

Who'd you confess to? Was it that shy girl Megumi-Kun or the big breasted girl Ryoko-Kun?" his dad asked making me frown. Does he not know his son is dating a guy?

"You know I've never been into girls dad!" Soma almost yelled making me cover my ears. "Haha I know I'm just messing with you Soma.

Who was it then?" he asked when Soma pulled my hands down. "An Italian student with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes" I blushed madly at that feeling my heart race. I looked at the ground too embarrassed to look up again.

"I see well that's good. I'll have to meet him some time, what's his name?" his father asked.

"Takumi Aldini" Soma answered before I felt a soft pressure on my head hearing a chuckle. "I'm glad you made new friends Soma, though don't lose to Shiomi's disciple again. It makes me feel like I lost to her instead" his father was laughing.

What kind of father laughs when they find that their son lost. "I'm glad I left **_Yukihira_** , otherwise I wouldn't have met the people I have" Soma voiced.

Is this conversation the reason he brought me along? "I'm going to get mom back dad" this shocked me before I remembered that woman. She's the one that took Soma's and Akira's family away from them.

"You'll have to beat me in a Cook-Off for that to happen Soma. Well anyway *yawn* bye" where is his father that he's yawning right now?

He hung up on Soma before he looked down at me. "What's your mother like?" I asked making him smile. "She's a kind woman with sharp features from her Italian side.

Red hair, blue eyes" he pulled me closer when he mentioned the eyes. My heartbeat increased when I felt his breath on my face.

"She's an amazing cook, painter, and seamstress" he finished before I felt a soft pressure on my lips. My blush increased when I realized he was kissing me. I gripped his shirt because my legs went numb.

Soma's POV

I pulled Takumi back to the others smirking when I saw he was still blushing. I touched my lips before I thought of my own cooking.

It's the first time in a while that I had to think about it. I want to cook better for Takumi and hope he never leaves my side. He's the best thing to happen to me and I don't want to lose him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:56 A.M. on July 23, 2017.**

 ***Means 'observing'**

 ****Means 'rising sun'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	33. Bustling Stagiaire

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Bustling Stagiaire

Soma's POV

"How're the Omelet Wraps? One has Chili Sauce the other has Basil Sauce" I smiled looking at Ryo.

"I can make it better" he said making me sigh. That's the same thing he said about Akira's Carpaccio. He didn't even make it taste better when he tried to.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Akira asked when I remembered something. "My dad mentioned a **_Stagiaire_** but what exactly is it Shiomi-Senpai?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's a French word that means 'resident'. It's a program to send first-years to various businesses in the food industry. It doesn't matter what kind of industry either.

High-end Restaurants, manufacturers, or organizations. It's a curriculum that's intended to give students a hands-on experience" Jun told us.

It was a breeze for Ryo apparently but I remember dad saying that that isn't the case. "It's not something to take lightly! The **_Stagiaire_** partners have all agreed to take students. They trust this Academy which is why they agreed.

If you cause problems that would negatively impact on Totsuki, you might get expelled" I smiled at this. I'm starting to like this School more and more every day. Life's a battle so why not start early.

"So, you pass if you complete your job without mishap?" Akira asked. That sounded off for some reason.

"The criteria to pass is to make a 'visible mark' during your residency" that's why it sounded off. It's easy to just do your work but leaving a lasting mark is harder. This is going to be fun.

Time Skip: a few Days Later

"The first training site is tackled in pairs it seems" I said aloud waiting for my partner. I'm currently in a Train Station near where I'm supposed to be working.

I heard a thump making me turn around. "Hisako-San?" I asked worried when she looked shocked. It seems she didn't expect to see me here.

"Let's give it everything we have Hisako-San!" I smiled as we walked. "I have no interest in working with you.

I'll get through this on _my_ efforts alone" she told me arrogantly. "You won't be saying that when the rush starts there" I told her. Seeing the familiar Restaurant I felt bad for the people rushing out.

They couldn't get their food on time so they were going to be late to work and didn't eat. "Soma-Chan?!

Are you a Totsuki student?" Mamoru asked making me smile. "Yep I am!" grinning widely. "This is Hisako Arato" gesturing to her.

"I really wish you hadn't seen that miss, Soma-Chan's probably used to it by now" he told her. "My name's Mamoru Mitamura, the third owner of this Restaurant" he introduced.

"My name's Arato Hisako, I'll be here for a week for the **_Stagiaire_** " she bowed. "You already know me but I was taught to be polite. "The name's Soma Yukihira, thanks for having me" bowing my head slightly.

My bow was only like a slower nod in his direction. "I see well… will you give me your autographs?

You're students of _the_ Totsuki Academy right? You may become world-renowned Chefs later in life" he said making me smile shaking my head. We did give him our autographs and he hung them on the storage room door.

Hisako had written her name and 'Loyalty' on hers. Mine was just my name and ' ** _Yukihira_** **_Diner_** is on break!'.

Scene Change: Kitchen

I was standing around leaning on the counter behind me waiting for Hisako. "Hurry up Hisako-San!" I told her. She may not want to talk to me but I can still talk.

"Give me a minute!" she said and I could tell she was embarrassed somehow. "It feels odd standing in a Kitchen without my family's T-Shirt" frowning at the one I'm wearing.

"Sorry to make you wait" Hisako said walking out. "You look great in an apron Hisako-San!" I smiled happily. She freaked out at that but I don't know why.

Girls are a lot harder to understand than guys are. I seem to have a lot more female friends despite that.

"This is actually the first time I can talk to you alone huh? You were always with Erina-San before" I smiled looking at her. "Can you tell Erina-San to stop apologizing to me?" I asked.

"I can't go back to her. Not after my defeat in the Autumn Elections" she told me.

"Huh? I don't think she cares about that" I told her but it wasn't getting through. "If a loser like me stays at her side, I'll degrade her" was her answer.

She started walking away making me sigh when she said to hurry up. I was asked to wash down tables when I exited the Kitchen.

"It's quiet" I heard Hisako say making me smirk. I worked in this Restaurant when I was younger because dad wanted me to try something new. It was a way to get me used to the lunch rush at **_Yukihira_**.

It worked but it was a lot worse here than at **_Yukihira_**. "That won't be for very long" I smiled before I finished cleaning.

"Hisako-San can you…" I tried to ask before she interrupted. She said I can't give her orders just because I have practical experience. She said she took classes where she had to cook in teams as well.

"I won't have any problems with this **_Stagiaire_** " she finished making me turn to my right. "But as you said" putting my hand on my right hip.

"They were all situations that didn't involve an endless stream of orders" I told her smirking. She didn't know why I said that before the rumbling of feet got louder. "This is why I said you wouldn't be saying that when the rush starts" smirking at the door.

"H-H-Here they come" the staff yelled before a mob of people came in. Everyone was rushing in the Kitchen and bustling in the dining area.

I efficiently took the customers' orders before everything was done. Everyone left once they finished eating and I patiently waited for the next wave. When it did I placed down waters and took their orders.

"Table 1 wants a Special Sandwich, two French Toasts, and three Coffees. Coffee should be after their meal.

Table 3 wants two Beef Stews, two Napolitans, one Coffee, two Iced Teas, and one Melon Soda. The Napolitans can't have green peppers" I told them. After that I overheard a table say that their food is slow.

"Can you handle the Customers for a bit Hisako-San?" I asked going to the Kitchen. I fixed their food easily before serving it to the table.

"Table 4's order is here, the Napolitan included!" I called. "Just what you'd expect" "He's the same as always" I heard from the Kitchen. Hearing a man say something I noticed there's a communication error.

"Hisako-San! There's a communication error between the servers and the Kitchen. Could you check it out before others start to leave?" I asked her.

She probably thinks I'm ordering her around but that isn't the case. They're suggestions that will work if she'd just listen to those around her for once. She thinks she can do everything by herself but she can't, no one can.

Time Skip: Night Time

"We made it!" the staff cheered making me smile. "Thank you so much for your help Soma-Chan!" Mamoru said hugging me.

He does this a lot when he's happy/relieved. "Yo!" I smiled when I heard Hisako thank the staff. I was on my phone irritated at another apology as I stood by Hisako.

"You did great work today!" I smiled shutting my phone. "Don't give me orders!" she yelled confusing me.

"That wasn't an order" I told her before shrugging my shoulders. I got a text from Takumi. He said his tasks were going well making me smile.

Time Skip: Third Day, Evening

I was leaning on the mop as I looked out the window. "Why are you slacking Soma Yukihira?" Hisako asked making me sigh.

"Is this enough?" I asked turning around. "Leaving a visible mark… Is this what it means?" I asked knowing we won't pass if we don't do something. "The programs going well" she told me but I don't agree.

"I guess" I told her before I wondered how the others were doing out loud. "Erina-San is yelling at the Chef at hers and won't do any of the tasks he's telling her to do" I chuckled.

When we finished cleaning we left for the day. As we walked I couldn't get the task out of my head. "This isn't going to work" I frowned before Hisako spoke.

"What did you say Yukihira-Kun? What are they lacking when they make solid food?

The staff are nice and they care deeply for their Restaurant. I want to help them as much as I can" she stated making me smile. "That's what I thought to but I still thought they were lacking something even back then" I told her.

It was when the Bullet Train moved in that I noticed something was wrong with the place. "Is it good enough for you?

It isn't where you really want to be right?" her eyes widened a fraction at that. "I think the Restaurant has to change besides…" I was going to tell her why but changed my mind. "Never mind" I said walking away from her.

Time Skip: Fourth Day

I walked into the room where Hisako was to see she realized what I was talking about. "You finally got it huh?

When we leave it's going to be the same as before we got here" I told her. "Adding more bodies during crunch time will help keep it running. It won't solve the origin of the problem though" I told her.

"Should we let things stay as they are?" turning my head to the right. I still looked at her anyway before she shot up.

"We're holding an emergency meeting!" Hisako yelled when she opened the door. It made everyone in that room jump or spit out their drinks. Maybe both if they were also drinking something.

At the emergency meeting the Ravenette, Fumihiro if I remember right, suggested hiring more people once we leave. "Should we cut down the Menu?" Hisako suggested making me sigh.

She said it's become a liability but it hasn't. The orders get messed up with small details not large ones like writing down the wrong item. It's the large crowd that's become a problem.

"If you print a new Menu with only the customer's favorites…" she didn't finish however. "No! There are **Recipes** in there from my grandfather's day!" Mamoru said.

She's only making Mamoru upset by keeping with the idea. "We're grateful for your help" "But making such huge changes" Kaiya and Fumihiro said. "We've been working here for a while, since the owner's time.

If we changed the Menu it wouldn't be **_Mitamura_** anymore" Kazue told her. "Don't you feel bad for the customers though?" I asked.

"They can't get the food they ordered and it's not even related to taste" I told them. They looked down before I spoke again. "What kind of place do you want this Restaurant to be?" I asked.

He looked confused so I elaborated. "I want you to consider something" I told him.

I had suggested he changes to 'reservation only'. "There's no questioning that your food is good. Customers are always gratified because of your vigilant work and vast menu.

These virtues, however, have worn because of the change the area has made. I think this is a more plausible option for you to take" I continued.

"It's bad for customers trying to drop by…" I said before Kaiya spoke. She was worried about the idea. "Circumstances have changed and you haven't.

You won't be able to move forward like this. If there's something you want to pursue, cling to it and don't worry about appearances!" Hisako told them.

"Well we won't be making this decision. Mamoru-San will be, what is your answer?" I asked him. "What do you want to pursue as a Chef?" I asked remembering something as I asked.

There was a wonderful older man the last time I was here. Because they were always so busy he never came around.

Time Skip: A While Later

"It's been a while Shimizu-San" I smiled placing down his order. "Oh! Soma-Kun! It's been a while" he smiled after he ate his food. "The food here tastes as good as always.

Can I have Coffee after this as well Soma-Kun?" he asked making me smile. "Of course Shimizu-San" smiling softly.

I got his Coffee before I went to wait on other tables. "You looked blue your first day but you seem better now" I smiled at Hisako. "If you can waste time with idle talk you can work harder, Soma Yukihira" she answered.

"Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it, please come again" I smiled at the people leaving. "Don't add your catchphrase to it" Hisako said making me smile.

"You've passed the first **_Stagiaire_**. Both of your work was flawless" the brunette woman said. "This is for you from Senzaemon-Sama" she said handing me a letter.

"Info on your next training location will be delivered tomorrow. Good luck" she said before she drove off.

"Are you really not going back to Erina-San's place?" I asked before she got depressed again. "Come on Hisako-San?! I can hear you out if that's okay" I told her.*

Scene Change: River Side

Hisako said she has little confidence and is too complacent. "I was fine as long as I could walk behind her, but that's not the case anymore" she said making me yawn.

"So why are you stressing so much?" I asked. She yelled asking if I heard a single thing she said. "The answer's simple though" I told her shocking her.

"Become someone who can walk beside her instead of behind her" leaning against the railing. "I lost to him to you know?

Let's beat him someday!" I smiled gleefully. "I… though. I don't have the right" she said before I interrupted.

"'If there's something you want to pursue, cling to it and don't worry about appearances' why don't you take your own advice?" I asked her. "These belong to Erina-San now.

I promised she could read them but I couldn't give them to her" I told her. "Huh? Why?" she asked making me sigh as I covered my right eye.

"She been annoying me ever since she found out her favorite Chef is my dad. Every time she'd apologize I would say she doesn't need to. She'd then insult me and say sorry again in an endless cycle.

I've also been busy doing things for the **_GCA_** and telling Akira-San about his birth parents. I've barely even had time to drop them off so this is a perfect opportunity!" I smiled.

"Don't drop them on the way and thanks for doing this!" grinning from ear to ear. "Soma Yukihira, thank you so much" she smiled for the first time. For the first time around me anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:51 P.M. on July 24, 2017.**

 **Kaiya means 'forgiving'**

 **Fumihiro means 'larger sentence'**

 **Kazue means 'single blessing'**

 ***Erina actually got depressed at hearing Soma's name in this when she gave Megumi a ride.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	34. Painful Stagiaire

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Painful Stagiaire

Soma's POV 2

"Yo!" I smiled when I reached the doors of my next **_Stagiaire_**. I heard that he was on the phone with someone before I got here but hey he seemed irritated with it.

Seeing the doors open I leaned forward slightly and smiled. "Thanks for having me Shinomiya-Sensei" smirking happily at his odd expression. It was mixed with irritation and a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting you Soma" Kojiro said and I nodded. "I am to, I wasn't expecting to get your Restaurant" smiling a little at it.

I have to make a visible mark here or I'll lose my mother and someone even more important to me. "What happens if you can't make a visible mark here Soma?" Kojiro asked breaking me from my thoughts. "I don't get to free my mother and Takumi-San gets the same treatment as my mother" I told him.

"I see well you're going to have to be wrapping up construction and interior work" he told me. I nodded catching the bucket he basically threw my way.

I mopped effortlessly but swiftly and meticulously when Kojiro told us to work. The female workers complained since they also had to create the Menu to. the budget from them is low so they can't hire contractors.

"Gomen, we're staff from **_SHINO'S_** Flagship Restaurant" "We're here to support it till things cool down" Gao and Lucie explained. "It's nice to meet you Gao-San, Lucie-San" bowing my head slightly.

They looked surprised and I realized they never mentioned their names. They went to introduce the Head Chef of **_SHINO'S_** Abel Blondin. "He was the Head Chef at the main Restaurant.

He's Chef Shinomiya's right hand man" I nodded since I already knew that. I also know he won't like me either.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" I smiled holding out my hand. He took it returning the first part of my greeting. He also wished me luck.

"Quit the chatter! Please come over here Soma" Kojiro called so I went over. He needed help carrying something.

"Seems opening a Restaurant's hard huh? I'm lucky I'll get to train at your Restaurant Sensei" I smiled as I walked. The Cabinet wasn't that heavy.*

"Be quiet and carry the Cabinet already Soma" he told me making me shrug. "Guess that's my fault then?" I asked him when we heard the commotion outside.

"Partly" he answered before he got annoyed. Getting the ladder as he told them to get back to work I climbed on top of it. "What made you want to open a new Restaurant anyway Shinomiya-Sensei?" I asked taking the lightbulb he handed me.

"Why **_Japan_** to?" I asked looking at it before putting it in the socket. "My dad told me it should be hard to open a new Restaurant when your goal is to get three Michelin stars" I told him.

"What did you mean by you're lucky you get to train here? It'd be easier to pass the **_Stagiaire_** if you'd been assigned to a small local Restaurant" he told me. "Doing that won't help me in anyway.

Working here I could be pushed to my limit, not like I could at a small Restaurant. At a small local Restaurant I wouldn't be able to find a way to a **Specialty** " putting in the bulb.

Time Skip: Break Time

Abel said he would cook something but Kojiro said _he_ would. Everyone was surprised by this before I looked at Kojiro. "Set the table will you" he said before I looked to them.

"He's making a Quiche" I said but only one person heard. It was Gao who had heard me.

I was writing down what a Quiche was since it was my first time reading it. When he was done I smiled at the Quiche. I was right about him making it.

"Thank you, Shinomiya-Sensei" I smiled cutting a piece. "Burdock Root?" I smiled when I tried it.

Crunchy texture from the thinly-shaved Burdock Root combines with the melty cheese. This pairs well with the juicy Chicken and black pepper. I smiled when Kojiro said he has a long way to go.

My **_Sequensulting Eye_** is always right on everyone's reactions to a Dish. The Chef who made it included.

He suggested Wine to go with it making me sigh. He said it would go waste if it didn't have Wine. I looked at my phone when I got a text from Takumi and Megumi.

They felt bad for me because I was in a world-renowned Chef's Restaurant. "Soma" Kojiro said making me put my phone away.

"You'll get closer to your **Specialty** over the course of the week. If you can keep up with the work I require till the end" Kojiro said making me smile. He asked if I was prepared and I nodded more than happy to work.

Time Skip: Day 1

I was staring at Kojiro since he kept observing me up and down. "Suits you better than I thought it would" he voiced finally.

"Here I thought I'd get a laugh out of you in it" he continued. "It's almost time for the pre-open, don't fall behind" he told me. I nodded when he left the Kitchen.

"What's the difference between a Pre-Open and a normal Open Gao-San?" I asked her. "Basically it's a practice run before the official opening.

You mainly invite people you know. Check how well the staff is working together while serving the guests food" she told me. "I see" I said frowning slightly.

"It's partly to test the new menu of **_SHINO'S Tokyo_**. We'll be changing Dishes everyday while checking how guests respond.

On the last day we'll do a competition between the staff members for new Menu items" she explained. Lucie asked if I was done with my assigned tasks so I turned to her. "Yes I am" I told her.

"I peeled everything and made **_Lobster Bouillon_**. I also marinated Octopus and Daikon Root for a half a day" I told her monotonously.

"Good! you'll be my assistant for now" she told me and I nodded. "Once you get used to that you could even become Abel-San's assistant" she told me. That was something I didn't really want because I know he doesn't like me.

"I'll try my best" I told her smiling at her. Three courses will be available for order. Depending on the course a different main Dish is served or more amuses-bouches.

I'm just glad that Kojiro is allowing me to use my own knives so long as they're the correct ones. I have two of each different knives so if something goes wrong with one I can use the other.

There was a sudden tension in the room but I felt something was going to go wrong today. I made sure to bring my own knife holder so my case won't get in the way. I turned around and got into position.

They got to work once Kojiro came in and I observed that they were swift but quiet. Seems that is what I'll have to be doing, swift but silent.

I brought the bowl over and set it down silently but swiftly. As more orders came I cut some food and I was glad I realized something before anything bad happened**. As I did the rest I wrapped it up with a piece of my headband I had hidden in my sleeve.

It hurt like perdition but I can't fall behind. It was harder to prepare Ingredients so I know I'll do that.

I fell behind on one last Ingredient when I felt blood drip down my hand. I grabbed my hand behind my back before Abel decided to tell me something. I think Gao realized what happened though.

"I haven't accepted you as one of us" you make that more than obvious. I kept my head down because my hand still hurt and I know I'm losing a lot of blood.

"Abel!" Gao said but it didn't stop him. I don't want him to either. I've been using a knife for a little more than twelve years and my cut likely needs stitches.

I gritted my teeth glad that I at least have floss and a needle in my pocket. I should at least do something.

As he was busy talking I wrapped my headband more tightly around my finger. "Gomen, I'll be right back" I told him finishing the prep quickly with **_God's Speed_**. "Don't do that Soma" Gao told me but I didn't listen.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was able to stitch my cut once the last customer left. I made sure to wrap it just in case the stitches came undone.

I also made sure to disinfect it before then. "You may use the staff shower anytime you want. The staff normally arrive around noon anyway.

So take care of personal matters before then" Abel told me. "Don't oversleep" he finished making me nod.

"Based on how you did today it'd be best if you didn't stay" Kojiro told me. "My success here depends on the Pre-Open. You may not feel the pressure being a student" Kojiro said before I interrupted.

"I felt plenty of it in the Kitchen and I need to get used to it by the time I get my mom back" I told him glaring slightly. "Well unless you change you won't be able to get your mom back" he told me.

I nodded understanding completely what he meant. If I don't hurry and change I won't be here on the last day. Before noon tomorrow I have to catch up and check on my cut.

It's half a centimeter deep and I stopped just before I met bone. I got off the couch and did some research on the **Recettes**.

Three ways to cut potatoes with this **Recette** are: Pont Neuf, Allumette, and Paille. I wrote them down in my black notebook. It had a green crescent on the front of it.

With the Fish it's: Medaillon, Darne, Troncon, and Escalope. I should learn everything I can and then prep Ingredients.

Time Skip: Day 2

I was sitting on a stool in the Kitchen waiting till someone came in. "Good morning" I told them when Abel and Lucie walked in. "You're here early" Lucie said making me shake my head.

I was actually up all night and slept for two hours before waking up two hours ago to peel Ingredients. "May I ask for some of your time?" I asked Abel.

"We have to clean and prep Ingredients. You have some nerve after holding us back yesterday" Abel said pointing a finger at me. "This Restaurant can't waste any more time on you…" Lucie stopped his rant.

"Answer Yukihira's questions Lucie" Abel said once he saw I cleaned and peeled everything. She nodded before I went over to the sink.

She answered my questions easily. We were in business when Abel said I must redo something. I took the bowl and apologized.

I was told I have 20 seconds. "Ingredients Yukihira" Lucie said and I nodded handing them to her with my left hand.

I was being an idiot with that before I redid the prep. Everything else went well from there on. I kept seeing Gao watching me with a worried expression though.

Time Skip: Night Time

When everything was done Gao made a scene with everyone watching. "Yukihira how did you do all that when you're injured?!" she asked making me jump.

"So you are injured!" Lucie said making me sigh. "I wrapped the cut when we were prepping yesterday. Stitched it up and disinfected it after the last customer left.

I made sure I didn't get blood on anything in the Kitchen" I told them. "When did it happen though?!" she asked making me sigh.

"Right after the second order when I was cutting vegetables up" I told them. Everyone was shocked, including Abel and Kojiro. They all left after Kojiro yelled at them to leave.

After they left I went to study some more. I also texted Takumi asking how his day went.

Time Skip: Day 3

I made sure I always used my **_God's Speed_** when I was in the Kitchen during the day. I was never told I was too slow and saw shocked expressions every time. Sometimes a smirk from Kojiro though.

Time Skip: Day 4

"Again?" Abel asked making me shrug. "Yeah, I am sorry to bother you like this so today I have fifty questions" I told him.

"I can help you Yukihira" Lucie said happily. I showed her what she told me to do and she was happy about it. "I have _some_ things I want to do that can improve it" I told her.

"Yukihira…!" Lucie asked before I placed down the Fish. "You wanted the Fish for Table 8 right?" I asked.

"All the prep work's done" I smiled. "Merci!" she said happily and I nodded. I asked them to check about five other things before I heard my name.

"Table 6 is next!" I heard Lucie say making me nod. I'm having way too much fun here to ponder on haranguing.

We were told by Gao about the soup before I placed down the prep work I already finished. "Yukihira? Have you memorized the **Recette**?" Kojiro asked.

He told me to finish the Dish making me nod. I finished it and was glad that I heard them enjoying it.

Time Skip: Night Time

"The Pre-Open ends tomorrow. Don't slack off Soma" Kojiro said pushing up his glasses. "Of course not Shinomiya-Sensei" I smiled.

I felt a pressure on my back move me forward slightly. "Great job, Yukihira" Lucie smiled.

"Do you have a minute Shinomiya-Sensei?" I asked catching up to him before he left the Kitchen. "Do you have a complaint?" he asked and it felt like déjà vu. "No, it's a question" I told him holding out my hand.

"It's about the competition since it looks like I'll be here the last day" I told him. "I want to put everything I learned here into a Dish as soon as possible" I smiled.

"Will it be decent?" Kojiro asked and I nodded at that. "It's going to be the first time I'll have tasted an original **Recette** from you" Kojiro remembered. "Correct" I told him making him agree.

"I won't guarantee your confidence will survive though" he told me. My eyes glowed when my **_Sequensulting Eye_** activated making me see the result of the Competition.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:49 P.M. on July 25, 2017.**

 ***I know I saw it somewhere before but I can't remember what exactly it was.**

 ****Cut his left pointer finger, half a centimeter.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	35. Successful Stagiaire

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Souma or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Successful Stagiaire

Soma's POV 3

Abel was actually teaching me how to do a preparation. "French Cuisine is so interesting. It's no wonder my mom liked it more than Italian and Japanese Cuisine" I smiled.

"Well you are right. Japanese Cuisine tends to emphasize minimal handling and processing of Ingredients to keep them 'raw'" he explained.

"French Cuisine spends abundant amounts of time and effort on processing Ingredients. Making an individual stock takes an extremely long time" he was about to continue before he spoke. "What is it?" he asked making me smile.

"You're a very good teacher Abel-San" I smiled widely. "That's only because you have no knowledge of basic French Cusine" he yelled making me frown.

"During the middle ages of France Italian Cuisine heavily influenced French Cuisine. In the 17th Century Marie-Antoine Careme and Francois Pierre La Varenne shifted the influence. They helped create **_France's_** new indigenous style.

Knowledge of French cooking contributed significantly to Western cuisines" I recited. "Would you like me to continue?" I asked.

"Have you memorized the Recette for the Fish Dish today?" Lucie asked. "Yes I have" I told her. I memorized all of the Recettes we've had on the Menus.

I looked over at the Recettes when I saw Poele. The one thing my dad taught me about _French Cuisine_.

"Have you figured out what you're making in tonight's competition?" Lucie asked. "I have a basic idea yes, but I haven't finalized it yet" I answered. Kojiro told us not to slack off on the last day when his head entered the Kitchen.*

Abel told me to hurry on the prep while Lucie asked for my help. "Table 6 is going to be a little late" Gao said.

"Then I'll work on Table 5's Fish Dish" I told her once I finished the prep at the same time she walked in. I did everything I was told before everyone left early. "So who's next?" I asked Kojiro.

"I've invited one more group" he told me making me nod. "The whole place is reserved for them" he finished.

I saw the Totsuki Alumni burst in before Hinako came over to me. "I came here for the **_Stagiaire_** " I answered easily. "It's been a while Senseis" I smiled walking over to them.

"Soma Yukihira, so this was your training site" Chapelle said and Hitoshi nodded. "We haven't seen you since the Camp" Donato said next.

"You did great work at the Autumn Elections" Mizuhara smiled. "Thank you very much" I smiled before feeling pressure on my shoulder. "Chapelle-Sensei arrived at Totsuki when we were still students" Hinako informed.

I looked towards the door when I saw Kojiro's mother. He called her madame but she told him not to call her that.

Time Skip: Dinner was served

"I've been wanting to ask since I always rather hear it in person but why did you choose French Cuisine?" I asked him. He was surprised by the question before he turned to his mom. "And why would I tell you?" he asked making me smile.

"Because of your mom" I smiled making him look away. "Come on Soma, we have to make the dessert" he told me.

He didn't want to deny or admit to it. "About the Quiche I made Soma" Kojiro started making me turn to the side. "To westerners Burdock Root looks like a tree root so they're often surprised Japanese people eat it.

Other root vegetables have been avoided for a long time. It's because they remind people of wartime food scarcity" he explained.

I figured as much but that was when there wasn't a **_Gourmet_** **_God_** or **_Goddess_**. The **_GCA_** was created during that time to stop that to. "If I were to name that Quiche it would be **_Quiche de Legumes Oublies_** I suppose" he told me.

"You asked me why I chose to open a Restaurant right now. It was to reaffirm the roots of my cooking" he explained.

"I'm going to face my own cooking in the **Country** I was born in once more" he finished. I smiled at that since that's what I'll be doing once I get mom back. I'm going to open a Restaurant chain in **_Italy_** , **_France_** , and **_Japan_**.

After we finished with the dessert I heard Naoko say my name in surprise. "Yes it's me ma'am" I smiled walking over to her.

"I never got to thank you for teaching Seiichi how to cook" she told me. "It's no big deal" I smiled before Kojiro came over. "You taught my cousin how to cook?" he asked and I nodded.

"He loved how Soma-Kun made cooking fun!" Naoko told him. "I see" Kojiro said before Naoko kissed my cheek goodbye.

Scene Change: Kitchen

"I hope you do well Gao-San" I smiled. "Thank you Yukihira. In all of two years my entry was only used once" she informed.

"I know Gao-San" I smiled. "I switched to Customer Service Management because I thought I'd learn something from interacting with the guests.

I've never slacked on my daily training as a Chef" she explained holding out her knife. "I haven't either" Lucie told me. "I have to show people that I didn't become the Chief Boucher because Wei stepped aside" Lucie explained.

I frowned at this because she shouldn't care what people think. "Do you have the resolve to take this on Yukihira?" Abel asked.

"I'm determined to get my mom back and not have Takumi taken from me. So yes I do" I saw a field of downed flowers after I told him that. If they bloom I did well if they don't I won't pass.

Kojiro told us to get cooking before we did. Heat Honey and Sugar till it reaches a deep golden color.

Simmer it after adding Madeira Wine, Red Wine, and Fond de Veau. I sautéed the ground Chicken with Butter as I waited for that to simmer. I sweated the Onions after that.

'Why do you do it like that dad?' I asked when he used Poele. 'It makes the skin crispy' he answered me and I nodded.

'There's a lot to cooking isn't there dad?' I smiled. He nodded saying that was all for now. I pouted slightly at him because he didn't tell me what it was called.

He did tell me later though so I didn't mind. I'm going to shatter how I've been now and continue doing that when I learn even more things.

Time Skip: After Three Tastings

I heard Abel ask if I was done yet before I walked out. "Sorry for keeping you waiting" I smiled. "Soma what is this?" Chapelle asked when I set the Quail down.

"It's a **_Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl_** " I smiled. "Well I guess it doesn't look like one" unbuttoning the top button on the Chef's Uniform I was wearing.

"This is the best French Dish I can serve right now" I smiled. I have to get this on the Menu or I won't be able to save Takumi or my mom. Kojiro was surprised by the taste before Hinako said she'll try it.

She was surprised to see Egg and Risotto in it. "A **_Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl_** consists of five Ingredients.

Chicken, Egg, Rice, Onions, and seasoned stock. After searing it with oil it was slowly Roti in the oven. The Egg was seasoned with salt and pepper before mixed with cream.

The creaminess of the Egg is critical to the Dish. The Risotto was finished with milk for mildness.

I added ground Chicken that I sautéed in Butter. Onions were sweated for enhanced sweetness" I explained before continuing. "The Sauce is Soy Sauce added to Madeira Sauce, while lightly sweetened with sugar and honey.

Similar to the seasoned stock it brings everything together. This Dish redoes the **_Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl_** using French techniques" I smiled.

"How did you stuff the Quail?" Abel asked making Hinako scare some Alumni. "I used Cabbage. I wrapped the Risotto in Cabbage that had been parboiled in salt water" smiling at the memory of it.

"You did it Soma" Abel told me making me smile. "You said you came back to **_Japan_** so you could reach greater heights in French Cuisine.

I'm going to be doing the opposite when I get my mom back. I'm going back to the **City** I was born in before we came back to **_Japan_** " I told him. "This is the Dish I'm going to add to the Menu there" gesturing to it.

I know my Dish is going to make it but I also know he's going to say the opposite at first. "It's too low quality… so long as it stays how it is now" I knew it.

"It's fine to be served at a small-time Restaurant you'll have in the future. It's a little lackluster to be served here. I could beat into you what I'd do if I were to make this Dish" he told me pushing up his glasses.

"Please do!" I smiled bowing my head. "In this case you would use Sherry Vinegar" he told me simmering the soy sauce when we were in the Kitchen.

"Add Red Wine only after you've deglazed the pan with it" he explained and I nodded. "Don't forget to skim the foam" "Got it!" I smiled. I understood all of it the first try so we stayed for a bit.

"Where do you plan to go open your Restaurant?" Kojiro asked making me smile. " ** _Castelluccio Village_** in **_Umbria_** , central **_Italy_** " I told him.

"What're you gonna name it?" Hinako asked happily. " ** _Sapphire Falcon Diner_**. It's going to have live cooking and cooking classes in the morning and afternoon for kids" I answered smiling.

Time Skip: Sunrise

"Gomen! I hadn't meant to talk to sunrise" frowning as I bowed my head. "It's fine Soma" Kojiro told me before he thanked me.

"Huh? What for?" I asked confused. "You helped teach Seiichi how to cook and he had fun with it.

What you chose for your future Diner is a good fit" he told me. "Seiichi is a bored child and rarely finds interest in anything.

I'm impressed and glad you were able to help him find something he liked" Kojiro said making me smile. "Thank you Master Shinomiya" I smiled bowing my head. I covered my mouth to muffle a chuckle when Hinako and Lucie were cheering at 'master'.

"Grab the First Seat in Totsuki Soma" he smiled making me nod. "Nothing else will do" I smiled.

Scene Change: Polar Star

"I'm back!" I called walking in. "Oh Soma-Kun, you're the first back" Fumio said making me smile. "It's been a while Fumio-San" I smiled widely.

"You're looking good, you've got a lot of mail" she told me patting the box. "Oh wow!" I smiled seeing a bunch of **_Shokugeki Challenges_**.

"They're all **_Shokugeki Challenges_** " she told me making me grin ear to ear. "Excuse me, you're here Yukihira Soma" a big guy said from the door. His name was Kabutoyama Tetsuji, a Second Year in High School.

He was challenging me to a **Shokugeki**. "Let's do it now" I smiled not letting him finish his sentence.

My finger was healed and I won the **Shokugeki**. "To everyone here at Totsuki I have a message. I'll accept every **Shokugeki** from anyone here, even now, so come at me whenever and wherever" I told them happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:28 P.M. on July 25, 2017.**

 **Naoko means 'sincere child'**

 **Seiichi means 'one who is sincere'**

 **I have now finished**

 ***I'm not sure who he was talking to but they all said 'oui chef' so it might be all.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story. I am so sorry to those who really loved this story because it is now completed. I do have a Sequel for this but I don't know if I'll be writing it anytime soon because I do have other stories to write. If any of you like _Death Note_ though I am going to start writing _Blood_ _Vampir: Prequel_ now that this is over. I don't mind if you don't read it though.**


End file.
